Calendrier de l'Avent 2017
by rickiss
Summary: Ho ho ho... Voici revenu décembre et son cortège de jolies décos, listes de cadeaux et chocolats chauds. Voici surtout venu le temps de l'attente, grandissante et frémissante, avant la venue du vieux bonhomme à la barbe blanche (non, pas Dumbledore, voyons !). 25 cases à déguster en attendant le Père Noël et ses cadeaux par milliers.
1. 1er décembre - All I want for Christmas

Bonjour à tous !

Si 2016 a été une année trop chargée pour que j'ai le bonheur d'écrire une fic de l'Avent à cette période, j'ai décidé de prendre le temps en 2017 pour renouer avec l'écriture et surtout Harry Potter. Et quoi de mieux que la période de l'Avent pour cela ? Moi qui aime tant Noël, je suis heureuse de pouvoir compter avec vous les jours nous séparant encore des réjouissances de fin d'année…

Pour cette occasion, ma chère Ssounette (Qautre8ss) a gentiment accepté de m'aider, en me fournissant 25 incipits pour ce calendrier. La première phrase de chaque texte (en gras) est donc de son invention. Le reste… et bien, le reste, je crains bien qu'il ne soit entièrement sorti de mon imagination.

Je précise également que la plupart des cases sont indépendantes les unes des autres, et peuvent donc se lire dans l'ordre qu'on souhaite (même si évidemment un calendrier de l'Avent se déguste en général en suivant les cases dans l'ordre). Quand elles pourront se rattacher à des cases déjà publiées, je l'indiquerai au début.

Si le cœur vous en dit, je vous invite donc à enfiler vos plus confortables pantoufles, à vous préparer un bon chocolat/thé/café chaud, à vous enrouler dans un plaid et à ouvrir, tout doucement, la première case de ce calendrier.

Bonne dégustation, et bon décompte jusqu'à Noël...

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : Ma très chère Ssounette, voici ce calendrier tant attendu : ) Je te remercie encore de tout mon cœur pour ton aide précieuse, pour ton enthousiasme si encourageant, et surtout pour ton amitié si précieuse et indéfectible. 2017 fut une merveilleuse année, notamment grâce à toi (encore un million de mercis pour m'avoir offert ces heures de bonheur au théâtre à Londres en compagnie de nos héros adorés !), aussi je te propose de la terminer dans la joie, l'amitié… et la lecture !

* * *

 _ **All I want for Christmas**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 _ **Tel un phénix, tu renaîtras de tes cendres pour éblouir de ta plume enchanteresse mon esprit (et le monde !) …**_

Peut-être un peu pompeux, songea alors la jeune femme, en mâchonnant distraitement sa plume. Elle réfléchit un instant, et décida d'opter pour un style plus conventionnel.

 _Très chère auteur,_

 _C'est avec beaucoup d'attention que j'ai suivi votre production écrite tout au long de ces années…_

Tellement rasoir ! On dirait une lettre de candidature ! se désola la sorcière, n'achevant même pas sa phrase. Elle effaça de nouveau son parchemin d'un coup de plume magique, et s'accorda encore une seconde de réflexion.

 _Que d'heures passionnées à parcourir vos lignes ! Que d'instants de plaisir, de rire, de larmes, à vous lire ainsi, lovée au creux de mon lit…_

Oh Merlin… On dirait une lettre érotique ! rougit-elle alors. Elle eut une brève pensée pour son époux, effaça promptement cet autre incipit, avant de changer une fois de plus, de style.

 _Bonjour l'ami !_

 _Chaque année, tu es au rendez-vous ! Un nouveau roman, un nouvel essai, trouve à chaque rentrée sa place dans la devanture de ma librairie préférée. Fidèle lectrice, je souhaiterai cette fois…_

Oh là là, bien trop familier, pour le coup. Ce n'est pas un ami… s'apitoya la pauvre lectrice désespérée.

« Ma chérie, je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud... » claironna alors dans son dos la voix chaleureuse de l'homme de sa vie. « Oh pardon, tu travaillais ! »

Effaçant d'un coup de plume sa dernière tentative de correspondance, Hermione repoussa le parchemin sur son bureau et se retourna vers Ron.

« Non, rien d'important, ne t'en fais pas. » Elle se leva pour prendre la tasse fumante et remercia le sorcier roux d'un sourire.

Caressant la joue de la jeune femme, Ron répliqua avec douceur :

« Pour que tu sois si concentrée sur ta tâche, ça devait forcément être important. »

« Si on veut... » admit Hermione, le nez dans son mug.

« Tu peux peut-être faire une pause et y revenir plus tard. Ça aide, parfois... »

Agréablement surprise du conseil judicieux de Ron, la brune hocha la tête, et demanda alors, tout en se glissant brièvement dans les bras de son mari :

« Où sont les enfants, dis ? »

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit, avec fierté :

« J'ai réussi à endormir Hugo pour la sieste, après avoir confectionné avec lui des masques de rennes et de lapins. Et Rose écrit sa lettre au Père Noël. » Éclatant de rire, il ajouta, tout en passant un bras autour de la taille de Hermione : « Et elle met autant de sérieux dans cette tâche que toi quand tu es à ton bureau. »

Une idée traversa alors l'esprit -déjà fort vif- de la sorcière brune, et elle embrassa son époux en s'exclamant :

« Brillant ! » Puis elle fila dans le salon rejoindre leur fille.

Planté dans le bureau, Ron ne savait pas si cette remarque lui était vraiment destinée, ni à quoi elle pouvait précisément se rapporter. Mais optimiste, comme toujours, il choisit de le prendre pour lui, et adressa un « Merci ! » tardif mais ravi à son épouse. Avant de partir en cuisine dénicher une boîte de biscuits pour caler son petit creux.

S'accroupissant devant la table basse du salon, sur laquelle Rose avait étalé un parchemin, des feutres à paillettes et des gommettes, Hermione attendit que sa fille termine de dicter sa liste de cadeaux à sa plume à papote, puis demanda :

« Dis-moi, ma chérie… Est-ce que tu m'autorises à ajouter une idée pour moi sur ta liste au Père Noël ? »

Rose leva un regard brillant vers sa mère. Cette idée avait l'air de littéralement l'enchanter, et c'est d'ailleurs avec une certaine évidence qu'elle précisa :

« Bien sûr ! De toute façon, papa m'a demandé d'y mettre pour lui « Le plus gros sachet de bonbons moldus ET sorciers qui existe », et j'ai aussi noté des choses pour Hugo -même s'il a écrit sa propre liste. » Elle fronça un instant le nez, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. « Comme ça, il est sûr d'avoir les cadeaux qui le tentent le plus. Il double ses chances, quoi. »

Hermione retint un gloussement amusé, et glissa simplement, en caressant les épais cheveux bruns de la petite :

« Tu es une fille et une grande sœur très attentionnée, ma puce. »

Rose rosit sous le compliment, et demanda, en redirigeant sa plume à papote vers le parchemin :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ajoute pour toi, maman ? Que veux-tu à Noël ? »

« Oh, de la lecture, de la lecture, et encore de la lecture ! » s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire.

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Rose.

Quand la plume magique eut fini d'ajouter cette idée à la liste déjà bien remplie, la sorcière brune indiqua d'un ton détaché :

« Je vais m'occuper de donner ta lettre à notre hibou. Tu peux aller voir papa en cuisine, je crois qu'il a trouvé de bons biscuits pour le goûter. »

La petite, parfois aussi gourmande que son géniteur, n'attendit pas son reste et courut rejoindre Ron dans la cuisine. Hermione, avant de se diriger vers la cage de leur hibou, dans le vestibule, sortit un stylo de la poche de son jean, et après s'être assurée que personne ne la regardait, griffonna une astérisque à côté de l'idée « beaucoup de lecture pour maman » et ajouta en tout petit une note en bas de page :

 _Cher Père Noël, si tu pouvais y inclure un exemplaire dédicacé du dernier roman de mon auteur préféré, je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissante. Bises chaleureuses, Hermione Jean Granger : )_

Quand on est trop timide ou maladroit pour s'adresser directement à son auteur favori, autant tenter sa chance auprès du Père Noël : avec lui, aucun risque d'être déçu !


	2. 2 décembre - Fake Santa

Bonjour,

C'est avec joie que je vous livre cette deuxième case ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je tiens à présenter mes plus humbles excuses à Ssounette, dont j'ai hier, par inattention, mal orthographié le pseudo : il s'agit de Quatre8ss (dont je vous invite à aller lire ses textes, notamment ses précédents calendriers de l'Avent : ils valent le détour !).

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

 _ **Fake Santa**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 _ **« « Aglagla la sorcière et le lutin farceur »**_ **est mon conte préféré à moi aussi ! » s'enthousiasma Teddy.**

S'accrochant à la manche de son ami, James renchérit :

« Mais oui, l'histoire est vraiment super ! Surtout quand le lutin passe par la cheminée et ressort plein de suie. »

« C'est quoi la suie ? » demanda la petite Lily en levant un regard candide vers son aîné.

« C'est la poussière de la cheminée. » répliqua l'enfant brun.

« Moi j'aime mieux l'histoire de « _Lapinot et la citrouille enchantée_ »... » intervint de sa voix rêveuse Albus, en se glissant parmi le petit groupe d'enfants.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas un conte de Noël, celui-là... » précisa Rose, postée aux côtés de Teddy. Ce dernier confirma, mais en voyant l'air déçu d'Albus, il ajouta précipitamment :

« N'empêche, « _Lapinot et la citrouille enchantée_ » est mon deuxième conte préféré ! » Cette phrase suffit à rendre le sourire à Albus.

« Papa m'a acheté des sucettes ! Vous en voulez ? » tonitrua Hugo en s'immisçant parmi les enfants de sa famille. Son arrivée fut accueillie par des cris de joie.

A quelques mètres de là, sous la grande verrière décorée du centre commercial, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione profitaient d'une pause dans cette intense journée de repérage de cadeaux. Amassés autour d'un stand de café bio, ils dégustaient leurs breuvages chauds délicieusement odorants en poussant de petits soupirs de satisfaction.

Autour d'eux, les familles ou couples se pressaient, flânaient, s'interpellaient, au rythme de la musique de Noël qui sortait des haut-parleurs. Les vitrines des boutiques scintillaient, illuminées de guirlandes clignotantes qui mettaient en valeur les produits. Jouets, parfums, chaussures, livres, sacs, chocolats… tout était là pour attirer petits et grands, et faire rêver à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année.

Une bande-son résonnait en boucle depuis une heure, enchaînant allégrement « Petit papa Noël », « Mon beau sapin », « Vive le vent » et le désormais incontournable « Libérée, délivrée » de la Reine des Neiges. La plupart des clients du centre commercial n'y faisait plus attention, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à courir d'une boutique à l'autre, les bras chargés de lourds paquets… quand ils ne couraient pas après leurs rejetons qui menaçaient de faire s'écrouler le grand sapin de la galerie marchande ou les rennes géants en plastique de l'estrade centrale.

Estrade sur laquelle un débat animé se poursuivait entre les enfants Potter-Weasley-Granger, menés par un Teddy qui, en tant qu'aîné, se sentait l'âme d'un leader dans ce petit groupe. S'appuyant sur le grand fauteuil rouge et or, l'enfant déclarait avec vigueur :

« Tu ne peux pas dire que Rudolph est le meilleur des rennes ! C'est un travail de groupe ! Ils sont tous importants. »

« Mais il a un nez rouge, _lui_! » argua Albus, approuvé par Hugo. Les deux garçons semblaient penser que ce seul argument pouvait suffire à faire entendre raison aux autres.

Rose s'exclama, pointant du doigt les autres pour appuyer son propos :

« Ce n'est pas parce que plusieurs histoires et chansons lui sont consacrées que c'est le meilleur des rennes. Je suis d'accord avec Ted ! »

« Mais alors... » intervint Lily d'une voix chagrine. « C'est qui le meilleur renne de tous les temps ? »

« C'est pas vraiment important de savoir ça. Si ? » demanda James, agacé par ce débat qu'il jugeait inintéressant.

Haussant les épaules, Hugo proposa, tout en finissant de mâchonner le bâton de sa sucette :

« On n'a qu'à demander au Père Noël. Il saura nous répondre, lui. »

« Bonne idée ! » approuvèrent en chœur tous les autres. Ils se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers l'employé du centre commercial qui avait le malheur, ce jour-là, de jouer le Père Noël, et qui écoutait ce groupe d'enfants se chamailler depuis près d'une heure juste sous son nez. Il pâlit un peu quand Lily, installée sur ses genoux, pointa sa sucette gluante sous sa fausse barbe et demanda avec gravité :

« Papa Noël. Peux-tu nous dire qui est le meilleur renne du monde ? »

Dans son épuisement, le pauvre homme avant entendu « Qui est la meilleure reine du monde ? » aussi répondit-il bien naturellement, tentant de garder sa grosse voix contrefaite de Père Noël :

« Ho ho ho… et bien, c'est notre bonne reine d'Angleterre, bien sûr ! »

Teddy, James et Rose se regardèrent en coin, un peu gênés, et l'aîné des Potter se pencha vers ses cousins pour demander en chuchotant :

« Il aurait pas un peu bu, le Père Noël ? »

Rose plissa le nez et dit, après avoir observé l'homme avec attention :

« Peut-être. Ou alors, il devient sourd, avec l'âge... »

« Pas faux. » reconnut Teddy, jetant lui aussi un regard apitoyé à l'homme vêtu de rouge et blanc. « Faut dire qu'il doit bien approcher des cent ans, au moins... »

Constatant avec effroi que plusieurs paires d'yeux le fixaient avec incompréhension, l'employé se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour avoir réussi à faire taire cette bande d'enfants. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais il y avait quelque chose d'assez flippant à être ainsi observé, alors que jusque-là ces enfants s'étaient contentés de squatter son estrade, les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et ses genoux sans trop le faire participer à la conversation (ça le changeait toutefois des enfants qui lui braillaient à l'oreille qu'ils avaient été sages, ou ceux qui tentaient de le soudoyer pour avoir plus de cadeaux sans parler des plus jeunes qui lui faisaient parfois pipi dessus).

Ce fut finalement Albus qui demanda, sceptique, en se grattant la tête avec sa sucette -et se la collant malencontreusement dans les cheveux :

« C'est quoi le rapport entre la reine d'Angleterre et tes rennes, Papa Noël ? »

Plus loin, Harry demanda en étouffant un bâillement :

« Il faudrait peut-être songer à récupérer les enfants, non ? »

« D'autres petits attendent sans doute leur tour pour parler au Père Noël... » s'inquiéta alors Hermione.

D'un ton rassurant, Ron s'exclama :

« Mais non, regardez ! Personne ne fait la queue. Et nos petits s'amusent tellement avec ce gentil Père Noël. »

« C'est vrai. » approuva sa sœur. « Je pense que nous pouvons encore profiter de notre pause. Ce monsieur doit être ravi de discuter avec eux. Donc, Hermione, tu me disais, à propos de ce roman ? »

Et les quatre jeunes gens reprirent leur conversation, sans plus se préoccuper de leurs rejetons.

Tentant de rattraper sa bourde, le faux Père Noël essayait de convaincre les enfants :

« Ho ho ho… alors, on ne rit pas aux blagues du Père Noël, les petits ? »

« Parce que c'était une _blague_? » fit Albus, décontenancé. Rose et Hugo secouaient la tête, peu convaincus, tandis que James s'exclamait, achevant le moral déjà bien bas du pauvre homme :

« Mais elle était nase, ta blague, Père Noël ! Même l'essieu de ton traîneau est plus drôle que toi ! »

Pâlissant un peu, Teddy tira la manche de son meilleur ami et lui chuchota :

« Heu, vas-y doucement, Jamie. Je te rappelle que c'est cet homme qui va nous apporter nos cadeaux à Noël. »

« Bah non, lui c'est le Père Noël des moldus ! » répliqua l'aîné de Harry et Ginny, sûr de lui.

L'employé, perdu, se demanda un instant si James venait de l'insulter avec un terme qu'il ne connaissait pas -issu du langage des « d'jeuns », certainement. Mais son attention fut de nouveau attirée par Lily qui lui demanda, tout en tirant sur sa barbe :

« Dis, Papa Noël, c'est Rudolph ton renne préfé… Ooooh ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en constatant que la barbe du Père Noël venait de lui rester dans la main.

Un silence choqué s'abattit sur le petit groupe d'enfants, et, trop choqué pour réagir immédiatement, l'employé resta sans voix un moment, fixant les petits sans savoir quoi faire.

Plaquant une main sur sa bouche, la petite Lily regardait l'homme avec de grands yeux effarés. C'est sa cousine Rose qui se secoua la première, venant faire descendre la fillette des genoux de l'homme. Albus prit le postiche des mains de sa sœur, et le tendit à l'homme, qui le prit, toujours muet. Hugo, bouche-bée, en avait fait tomber sa deuxième sucette au sol.

« C'est un imposteur... » souffla James d'une voix blanche. Cette trahison semblait dure à digérer pour lui.

A ses côtés, Teddy reprit courage, et vint se poster entre les enfants et l'inconnu, comme pour protéger les plus jeunes. N'ayant pas encore de baguette -c'était de toute façon interdit quand ils venaient dans le monde moldu, comme aujourd'hui-, il sortit lentement de sa poche un bandeau rouge muni de deux fentes pour les yeux, et se l'enfila tout en murmurant d'un ton menaçant :

« Cowabunga... »

Peut-être l'employé sentit-il alors qu'il n'avait pas affaire à des amateurs ?

Ou peut-être craignit-il d'alerter tous les enfants du centre commercial s'il s'attardait davantage, ainsi démasqué ?

Ou peut-être tout simplement que la journée avait été trop longue, et qu'il était temps qu'elle se termine pour lui ?

Toujours est-il qu'au moment où la Reine des Neiges braillait une nouvelle fois dans les hauts-parleurs de la galerie marchande « Libéréeeee, délivréeeee », le faux Père Noël se rua hors de son fauteuil, et s'enfuit en courant, postiche à la main.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, les six enfants le regardèrent partir, décontenancés, avant d'échanger de petits coups d'œil embarrassés.

« Je crois qu'on a fait une grosse bêtise... » murmura Albus, se grattant la tête, gêné -et entortillant encore plus sa sucette dans ses cheveux.

« C'est ta faute ! » reprocha James à Teddy, en lui enlevant le bandeau des yeux.

« Même pas vrai ! » se défendit l'autre. « C'est ta sœur qui a commencé, en lui arrachant sa barbe... »

Lily éclata alors en sanglots, hurlant :

« J'ai rien fait ! »

D'un ton calme mais ferme, Rose intima alors au petit groupe :

« C'est pas grave. On va faire comme si de rien n'était, et retourner voir nos parents. S'ils nous posent des questions, on dit que… heu, que le Père Noël avait une envie pressante, et qu'il est parti. »

Cessant de pleurer, la jeune Lily demanda, d'une voix candide :

« Papa Noël a la gastro ? »

« Papa Noël a la… heu, oui, on peut dire ça. » répliqua sa cousine, les joues rouges. Elle entraîna ensuite le petit groupe vers le stand de café bio, où leurs parents, inconscients du mini-drame qui venait de se jouer, discutaient toujours gaiement.

En queue du groupe, Hugo se pencha vers Albus, et lui glissa :

« C'est dommage, parce qu'avec tout ça, Papa Noël nous a pas répondu : est-ce que c'est Rudolph, le meilleur des rennes ? »

Avec toute l'assurance de son jeune âge, Albus affirma :

« Bien sûr ! Après tout, il a un nez rouge, lui. »


	3. 3 décembre - Rudolph, the red-nosed

Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle case, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. L'atmosphère est différente des deux précédentes, mais reste quand même en rapport avec Noël. C'est aussi l'intérêt de ce calendrier de l'Avent : explorer différentes ambiances : )

Petit rappel pour les non-anglophones : « Thestral » est le terme désignant un « Sombral ».

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : Un grand merci à toi Ssounette, pour m'avoir soufflé ces si délicieux et décalés incipits. Celui-ci était particulièrement original, je dois bien l'avouer ! Je me régale à écrire ces textes, et j'espère que tu les savoures : )

* * *

 _ **Rudolph, the red-nosed Thestral**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Dans la nuit de l'hiver galope un grand Sombral.** Ses pattes, vives et lestes, semblent à peine effleurer le tapis de neige, quand il file entre les arbres. La forêt est silencieuse, balayée d'un vent glacé soulevant par moments des paillette nacrées de poudreuse. Mais dans le sillage du grand Sombral, nul sillon tracé. Il avance sans laisser de trace, sombre et silencieuse ombre esquissée.

Sur son dos, une silhouette encapuchonnée de rouge et blanc s'agrippe, penchée en avant pour ne pas tomber. Elle a une mission à remplir, et peu de temps à perdre.

Monture et cavalier ne font qu'un, corps unis dans un preste élan.

Et pourtant, pour les rares personnes qu'ils croiseront cette nuit, certains penseront que seule la silhouette rouge et blanche file, semblant voler au-dessus du sol. Car pour voir un Sombral, il faut avoir vu la mort. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous, heureusement.

Mais c'est le lot de certains.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Harry sort du jardin des Weasley, ravi de pouvoir rendre service à Molly. Elle veut du houx, pour accrocher dans l'entrée du Terrier. Il a beau faire déjà nuit, ça ne gêne pas le jeune homme d'aller faire un petit tour en forêt pour ramener ce qu'on lui a demandé.

Harry Potter adore Noël, surtout depuis qu'il le fête dans la chaleur du foyer de sa famille d'adoption. Mais repartir se perdre un instant dans la nuit froide pour une promenade solitaire lui permet de ne pas oublier.

Qu'il avait une autre famille, avant. Sa famille bien à lui. Et que, même si elle n'est plus là depuis des années, il ne s'agit pas d'oublier.

Sourire et rire avec d'autres proches lui sont maintenant aussi spontanés que respirer, mais il n'oublie pas qu'il y a une volée d'années, on lui a volé le droit de le faire avec les siens.

Enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son manteau, Harry frissonne, mais ne ralentit pas le pas. Il s'enfonce dans le sous-bois bordant le jardin du Terrier, et laisse ses pensées vagabonder, le précédant.

Ses bottes crissent dans la neige endormie, son souffle blanc réveille à peine les grands arbres figés. Il hésite à sortir sa baguette de sa poche pour faire un peu de lumière, mais il se sent bien dans cette pénombre.

Triste, un peu. Mais bien, aussi.

Il s'accorde quelques minutes de deuil au cœur de cette période de joie, parce que les années ont beau apaiser les larmes, elles n'effacent jamais complètement les drames.

Quand soudain, fantomatique apparition, il le voit. Le grand Sombral qui galope dans la nuit. Là, à une dizaine de mètres devant lui, emporté par sa course sinueuse entre les grands pins centenaires, l'étrange créature squelettique mais si majestueuse poursuit sa route.

« Hé ! » Un cri s'échappe des lèvres de Harry, éberlué. Il rêve, ou il a bien vu un drôle de Père Noël chevaucher le Sombral ? Non, impossible !

Plus loin, cependant, le cavalier intime à la créature de s'arrêter, et tourne son bonnet rouge et blanc vers Potter.

« Harry ? Quelle joie de te voir ! »

La mâchoire du brun semble se décrocher, tandis qu'il voit le Sombral et son cavalier -ou plutôt sa cavalière- approcher paisiblement de lui. Enfin, quand ils ne sont plus qu'à un mètre de lui, il doit se rendre à l'évidence : il n'a pas rêvé.

« Luna ? » s'exclame-t-il, au comble de l'incrédulité.

Les mèches blondes de la jeune fille qui s'échappent de sa grande capuche bordée de fourrure ne cachent pas le regard pétillant de malice de son amie. Elle lui sourit, tout en flattant d'une main menue l'encolure du Sombral.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

« Tu… remplaces le Père Noël ? » s'écrie Harry, estomaqué. Il pose alors un regard sceptique sur Luna, n'arrivant pas à décider s'il doit la croire ou rire de sa nouvelle lubie.

Mais Luna est une Lovegood : il en faut bien plus pour la déstabiliser. Avec gravité, elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, et ajoute en se penchant de sa monture :

« Chut… Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une mission secrète. Nous ne voulons pas décevoir les enfants cette année, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry ne peut que hocher la tête négativement. Luna s'autorise alors un autre sourire, et glisse : « J'ai toujours su que tu avais le cœur pur, Harry Potter. »

Déconcerté, le jeune homme brun ne sait qu'ajouter. Réalité ou rêve éveillé de son amie, comment trancher ? Oh, et puis, est-ce vraiment important ? La magie de Noël n'a pas de limites, après tout. Harry finit par sourire à son tour, et demande, tout en effleurant le museau du Sombral, qui ferme les yeux sous la caresse :

« Et lui, c'est Rudolph ? »

« Pardon ? » s'étonne Luna.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Harry sort sa baguette de sa poche, et jette un sort en direction du grand animal évanescent. Sur le museau osseux apparaît alors un pompon rouge, faisant s'écarquiller de surprise les yeux laiteux du Sombral. Mais cet artifice ne semble pas le déranger, juste l'intriguer.

D'un air complice, Harry murmure à son amie, tout en rangeant sa baguette :

« Si ce soir tu es la Mère Noël, alors ton Sombral se doit d'être Rudolph. »

Luna ne comprend pas tout, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui l'arrête. Elle sourit de nouveau avec tendresse, puis incline avec gravité la tête pour remercier Harry. Enfin, elle redresse sur son dos la hotte dans laquelle se trouve une foison de cadeaux qu'elle a rétrécis par magie, et indique dans un soupir :

« J'aimerai tant rester bavarder avec toi, mais la nuit est courte et la route est longue. Il est maintenant temps pour Rudolph -puisque tel est son nom- et moi de nous envoler vers les toits et les cheminées... »

« Bon courage. »

« Merci. Venant de ta part, c'est un bon vœu. Merci. »

Elle talonne doucement le ventre efflanqué de l'animal magique, qui déploie alors ses grandes ailes de cuir, battant l'air une fois, deux fois, avant de s'envoler avec souplesse.

La main sur son bonnet pour lui éviter de s'envoler lui aussi, Harry regarde, émerveillé, Luna disparaître dans les airs, sur le dos du plus improbable des rennes de Noël. Puis, quand les arbres se referment de nouveau au-dessus de lui en une voûte sombre et silencieuse, le sorcier brun reprend sa route, les mains dans les poches.

Avec au cœur la certitude que la magie de Noël est vraiment une magie à part. Qu'on ne saura jamais totalement expliquer.

Pour notre plus grand bonheur.


	4. 4 décembre - The most wonderful gift

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Voici une petite case pleine de tendresse sur deux personnages qui me tiennent tout particulièrement à cœur. J'aime voir le monde à travers leurs regards singuliers, leurs échanges décalés et leur lien si particulier.

J'espère de tout cœur. que cette case vous enchantera.

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : ma chère Ssounette, voici le fameux bonnet rouge et blanc tressautant en héros de cette histoire ! Alors oui, je te spoile tout de suite le texte : ce n'est pas moi qui suis en dessous. Mais un personnage que j'adore, donc c'est tout comme ^^ Bisous à toi, et encore merci pour ces belles idées d'incipits.

* * *

 _ **The most wonderful gift of the world**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Un bonnet rouge et blanc tressautait à chacun de ses bonds.** Il marchait d'un pas allègre parmi la foule du Chemin de Traverse. Petite tâche de couleur vive parmi les capes et manteaux sombres de l'hiver, il ne passait pas inaperçu.

Enfin, à hauteur d'enfant, de gobelin ou d'elfe de maison.

Car pour les êtres de plus d'un mètre, le regard passait bien au-dessus de ce petit bonnet sautillant, et s'attardait davantage sur les vitrines décorées et bien garnies des boutiques.

Scorpius, lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce pompon, de ce bonnet, de cet enfant joyeux.

Qui était-il ?

D'où venait cet étrange bonnet ?

Etait-il en train de sourire ?

Tant de questions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête, tandis qu'il cheminait dans la foule, avec sa mère. Cette dernière était bien trop accaparée par ce qu'elle voyait dans les devantures des magasins pour se rendre compte du trouble qui habitait son fils. Et quand elle croisa une de ses amies et s'arrêta pour discuter avec elle, Astoria ne s'inquiéta pas en sentant l'enfant lâcher sa main.

Fixant toujours le pompon blanc qui se balançait au bout du couvre-chef rouge, Scorpius suivait le petit individu sans bien se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. En cet instant, du haut de ses cinq ans, rien n'existait plus en dehors de ce bonnet rouge et blanc qui paraissait animé d'une vie propre tant son propriétaire marchait avec entrain.

Quand soudain, l'enfant au bonnet stoppa net, pivota sur sa gauche et se précipita vers la vitrine d'une boutique en poussant un petit cri de joie. Scorpius le suivit alors discrètement -enfin, il aurait pu être discret s'il n'avait marché sur les pieds d'une sorcière, bousculé malencontreusement un gobelin portant une importante pile de paquets cadeaux, et poussé un cri en manquant glisser sur une plaque de verglas.

Mais, tout à son admiration de la montagne de peluches qui s'offrait à sa vue, l'enfant au bonnet rouge et blanc n'avait rien remarqué.

Scorpius réussit ainsi à se glisser aux côtés de l'autre, nez collé à la vitre. Il fit semblant d'admirer les jouets, mais c'était plus fort que lui : aujourd'hui, son attention était toute entière happée par cet enfant. Il osa alors un premier petit coup d'œil sur le côté.

Oh, l'enfant était brun.

Un deuxième petit coup d'œil.

Il souriait. Beaucoup. Était-ce possible de sourire autant ?

Un troisième regard en coin.

Ses yeux -verts ?- brillaient avec les reflets des lumières flottant dans le magasin. C'était drôlement beau.

Un quatrième coup de… Oups ! Grillé !

« Bonjour. » fit l'enfant au bonnet, nullement troublé. « Je m'appelle Albus. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis énonça avec application : « Albus Severus. »

« Oh… mon papa me parle parfois d'un ami de la famille. Qui s'appelait Severus. » nota Scorpius.

« Ce n'est pas moi. » indiqua Albus.

« Non, je ne crois pas. » acquiesça le blond.

Puis ils se turent. Se fixèrent. Se sourirent.

Et le petit brun reprit la parole :

« Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? Severus aussi ? »

« Non. Scorpius. »

« Ça ressemble un peu. »

« C'est vrai, oui. »

Un silence, de nouveau. Que les deux enfants goûtèrent avec plaisir. Se souriant toujours.

Enfin, Scorpius reprit :

« Tu regardais les jouets ? »

Albus acquiesça vivement, ce qui fit de nouveau tressauter son bonnet -que le blond avait presque oublié ! :

« Oui ! Maman est partie acheter des gâteaux -on va chez mon tonton qui est très glouton-, et elle m'a dit de l'attendre. » Il plaqua une main sur la vitre embuée -y imprimant son empreinte de moufle- et admira encore un instant une peluche dragon, qui le fixait de ses yeux en billes couleur chocolat, avant de reporter son attention sur son nouveau camarade : « Toi aussi tu regardais les jouets ? »

Scorpius rougit un peu, mais décida d'avouer :

« Non. Je te regardais, toi. »

« Ah. D'accord. »

L'enfant blond se mordit la lèvre, n'osant pas encore aller plus loin dans la discussion. Mais Albus était si gentil avec lui. Il ne devrait pas se vexer s'il lui demandait…

« Dis. Ton bonnet… il est un peu bizarre, non ? » glissa enfin Scorpius.

Le regard d'Albus se fit rêveur un instant, comme s'il cueillait ce mot, « bizarre », le retournait dans tous les sens, se demandant comment l'enfiler. Allait-il lui aller ?

« S'il est bizarre, alors il me va bien, mon bonnet... » finit par affirmer d'un ton lointain le brun. Il n'était pas triste. Il se sentait même confortablement vêtu de ce mot qu'il sentait souvent flotter autour de lui sans jamais l'avoir aussi bien saisi qu'aujourd'hui.

Bizarre, d'accord. C'était lui.

« Il te va même super bien ! » affirma avec enthousiasme Scorpius, spontanément.

Cette réflexion pleine de joie tira Albus de ses pensées, et le fit sourire plus qu'il n'avait jamais souri, en cinq ans de vie. Attrapant le bras de l'autre, il s'exclama en retour :

« Merci ! C'est trop gentil ! » Il posa une moufle sur son bonnet rouge et blanc, et confia à voix basse, les yeux brillant d'excitation : « C'est mon papa qui me l'a acheté la semaine dernière. C'est le bonnet du Père Noël. »

La bouche de Scorpius forma un O impressionné. Il se rapprocha d'Albus, et demanda dans un souffle, les yeux écarquillés :

« C'est qui, le Père Noël ? »

S'accroupissant, Albus fit signe à son nouvel ami d'en faire autant. Scorpius s'exécuta, sentant que de grandes révélations top secrètes l'attendaient.

Ce fut un passant qui attira leur attention, trente minutes plus tard. Ayant entendu les cris affolés de deux mères éperdues, l'homme avait avisé les deux enfants qui discutaient joyeusement devant la vitrine du magasin de jouets, cachés à la vue des adultes. Il se pencha vers eux, et demanda avec chaleur :

« C'est vous, Albus et Scorpius ? »

Les deux garçons posèrent sur lui un regard stupéfait -mais comment cet inconnu avait-il deviné leurs prénoms?-, avant de hocher la tête en assentiment.

Riant de leurs mines effarées, le brave sorcier leur glissa :

« Je crois que vos mamans vous cherchent partout. Vous ne les avez pas entendues crier vos prénoms, depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Albus secoua la tête :

« Ben non. On discutait. » Ah oui, ça expliquait sans doute tout.

L'homme se redressa, et ajouta en pointant la foule grouillante derrière lui :

« Allez les petits. Dépêchez-vous de les rejoindre, avant qu'elles ne lancent un « Accio marmot » pour vous retrouver. »

Un peu pâle -Scorpius ne voulait pas que sa mère lui jette un sort ! Ça pouvait _piquer_ , parait-il !-, le petit blond hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir en courant rejoindre Astoria, qu'il entendait maintenant crier son nom. Mais avant qu'il ne file, Albus le rattrapa par le bras, et lui dit, en lui tendant son bonnet :

« Tiens ! Cadeau ! »

Les yeux ronds, Scorpius prit délicatement le magnifique et douillet bonnet, avant de demander :

« Tu me le donnes ? Tu es sûr ? »

Les yeux verts brillèrent de tendresse :

« Oui. Il t'a tellement plu. Ça me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir. » Tout Albus dans ces quelques mots.

Scorpius fit un pas en avant, oublia un instant la pudeur des Malefoy, et serra son nouvel ami dans ses bras pendant une seconde.

« Merci beaucoup, Albus Severus. J'en prendrai soin. »

Et après un petit au-revoir, les deux enfants se laissèrent là. Scorpius repartant, son bonnet rouge et blanc tressautant alors qu'il courait rejoindre sa mère, et Albus marchant d'un pas nonchalant, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, sans se presser.

Scellée devant un magasin de jouets, un jour de décembre glacé, sous couvert d'un bonnet, une amitié était née.

Une amitié faite pour durer.


	5. 5 décembre - Il neige

Bonjour,

Voici un petit texte que j'ai tendrement aimé écrire. Cette douceur, cette joyeuse nostalgie de ces jours de neige… Que j'aime ressentir cet émerveillement devant un spectacle capable de saisir aussi bien les petits que les grands !

Je vous recommande chaleureusement d'écouter le billet de François Morel « Il neige » (trouvable facilement sur Youtube) : la poésie de ce grand monsieur, notamment sur ce billet, me met les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois. Il retranscrit avec tant de justesse ce que j'ai, bien maladroitement, tenté de communiquer ici, dans cette case du 5 décembre.

Sur ces bons mots, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture...

 **Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : un grand merci aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot après chaque case. Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur !

* * *

 _ **Il neige**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **La neige tombait silencieusement sur les pavés gelés du Chemin de Traverse.** Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement dans la grand-rue. Six heures à peine venaient de sonner au clocher. Même les cloches avaient carillonné doucement ce matin-là, comme si elles craignaient de troubler la quiétude de cette aube paisible.

Il neigeait. Avec tendresse, avec paresse, les gros nuages immaculés versaient leurs doux flocons vaporeux sur les toits des maisons et des boutiques, sur les rebords des devantures encore éteintes, sur les pavés inégaux et glissants.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, il neigeait, silencieusement. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement… ah, si. Gideon McStuffly venait de sortir de son petit immeuble à trois étages, balai à la main. Le concierge s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, main gauche sur la hanche, main droite sur son instrument de travail. Il leva vers le ciel son gros nez déjà rougi par le froid, et contempla le ciel blanc. Il frissonna quand un flocon malicieux vint se nicher dans sa moustache grise aussi touffue que son crâne était dégarni, et il éternua violemment. A trois reprises. Après quoi, il éclata de rire, et entreprit de balayer consciencieusement son pas de porte.

Bien sûr, le vieux Gideon savait que c'était peine perdue : il neigerait sans doute encore des heures avant que les nuages ne se retirent. Mais pour le seul plaisir de profiter de ce spectacle aussi soyeux que la fourrure de son chat Pumpkin -qui paressait tranquillement au chaud, devant la cheminée, lui !-, le sorcier choisit de rester sur le seuil, à effectuer sa tâche.

Plus loin, le couple Gingerbread -les bien-nommés- s'affairait dans le sous-sol lumineux de leur « Boulangerie-Pâtisserie enchanteresse ». Pains chauds à peine sortis du four, les croissants aux amandes prenaient leur place, grésillant d'aise à l'idée de se réchauffer un peu. Tandis que son mari étalait une nouvelle couche de pâte à pain sur le plan de travail enfariné, Mrs Gingerbread jeta un coup d'œil par le ventail qui donnait juste au-dessus du niveau des pavés. La femme rousse -décidément bien-nommée- ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant la couche de neige qui s'amassait dans la rue, obscurcissant presque tout son champ de vision.

Sans qu'elle ne sache bien pourquoi, cette simple vision fit gonfler son cœur, déjà si empli d'affection, pour un amour encore plus grand envers son époux. Elle vint lui caresser doucement le dos, avant de venir l'aider à pétrir la pâte des petits pains ronds en devenir. L'homme posa un regard surpris sur son épouse, avant de lui sourire, et de se remettre au travail.

Dans son atelier sous les toits, Larry Blackswan ne dormait pas non plus. Encore une nuit d'insomnie. Quand l'inspiration vous malmène, dur de fermer l'œil. Mais qu'importe ! Armé de sa fidèle théière magique -qui reconfectionnait le précieux breuvage chaud dès que l'homme s'en servait une nouvelle tasse-, il avait fait face au vertige de la toile blanche. Des heures durant, il avait tenu face à la torture de l'insatisfaction, et effacé de tant coups de baguette sa toile jamais parfaite…

Prêt à monter à l'assaut de son futur tableau une nouvelle fois, Larry l'artiste avala une grande rasade de thé chaud, entendant vaguement sa théière ronde se remettre à ronronner doucement tandis qu'elle se remplissait d'elle-même. Il reposa son mug ébréché sur son guéridon branlant, et leva son pinceau avec détermination.

Son geste s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre sa palette et la toile vierge. Du coin de l'œil., il venait de l'apercevoir.

Le flocon de neige qui était venu s'écraser doucement, dans un souffle exhalé, sur son carreau.

Tournant la tête vers sa fenêtre, Larry resta bouche-bée, saisi par la magie de ce spectacle muet.

Il neigeait. Avec douceur, avec nonchalance. Avec langueur, en silence.

L'artiste se tut, reposa lentement son pinceau sur sa palette barbouillée. Il fixa longuement le ballet dansant des flocons. Et, enfin, il attrapa sa baguette et signa sa toile blanche. Avant d'y ajouter, sobrement, un titre, en haut à droite : « Il neige. »

« Ma plus belle toile... » murmura-t-il alors pour lui-même, contemplant avec sérénité le blanc face à lui. « Sans aucun doute. »

La neige tombait toujours silencieusement sur les pavés gelés du Chemin de Traverse. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement dans la grand-rue. Seuls quelques rares sorciers s'activaient, de si bon matin. Le manteau blanc qui avait recouvert les environs maintenaient les habitants au fond de leur lit, paisiblement endormis.

Un sort de silence paraissait avoir été jeté sur le Chemin de Traverse. Même le chien qui remonta la rue en courant, truffe humide et poils mouillés, le fit dans une foulée feutrée. Ses traces de pattes disparurent bien vite, recouvertes d'une nouvelle couche de neige. L'animal s'engouffra dans une ruelle, ne dérangeant personne, même pas la famille de chauve-souris qui dormait, grelottante et pelotonnée les uns contre les autres, sous un porche.

Le clocher sonna discrètement la demie de six heures, quand Harry Potter s'avança d'un pas prudent sur le tapis de neige qui recouvrait les pavés gelés. Ses cheveux bruns disparaissaient sous un épais bonnet de laine gris, mais quiconque l'aurait croisé l'aurait reconnu à ses lunettes rondes. Qui se couvraient de buée tandis que le jeune homme exhalait de la vapeur, frigorifié mais heureux.

Le sorcier brun aimait venir tôt le matin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il saluait toujours, comme aujourd'hui, le vieux Gideon sur son perron. Puis levait machinalement le nez vers la petite fenêtre sous les toits toujours allumée -quel chef-d'œuvre naissait encore dans cette mansarde ?

Et enfin, nez au vent s'il faisait beau, col remonté sur sa nuque s'il faisait frais, ou emmitouflé dans une longue écharpe quand, comme maintenant, il neigeait sans discontinuer, Harry Potter remontait d'un bon pas jusqu'à la « Boulangerie-Pâtisserie enchanteresse ». Il était toujours leur premier client -d'ailleurs, à vrai dire, quand Mrs Gingerbread remontait du sous-sol pour lui apporter sa traditionnelle tasse de chocolat chaud accompagnée d'un muffin aux myrtilles, la boutique n'avait pas encore ouvert. S'ensuivaient quelques mots aimables entre eux deux, souvent les mêmes, agréable ritournelle.

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas, Mrs Gingerbread ? »

« Magnifique, mon jeune ami. Beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, au Ministère ? »

« Oh oui, comme d'habitude. Mais grâce à vous, j'attaque la journée d'un bon pied ! »

Mais aujourd'hui, conscients du spectacle merveilleux qui s'offrait à eux, silencieux, Harry Potter et Mrs Gingerbread n'échangèrent qu'un sourire. Complice, plein de malice. Avant de lever les yeux de concert, vers le ciel, émerveillés.

Il neigeait.


	6. 6 décembre - Christmas miracle

Hello les gens,

Voici une nouvelle case du calendrier. J'ai eu grand plaisir à l'écrire, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas consacrée à ces deux personnages. Ils m'avaient manqués, les filous, je dois bien l'avouer !

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture : )

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 _ **Christmas miracle**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **« Hum, j'hésite entre un chocolat à la menthe chaude avec supplément chantilly ou un triple latté au sirop d'érable. »**

« Et bien, vu que tu ne digères pas la menthe, je pencherai plutôt pour la seconde option. »

Harry gloussa, et reposa le menu sur la table ronde en bois sombre. Il fit signe à la serveuse qui s'affairait au bar, puis posa son menton entre ses deux mains :

« C'est amusant de constater que tu connais beaucoup de choses sur moi, finalement... »

Draco haussa un sourcil hautain, et répliqua, tout en pliant soigneusement ses gants avant de les poser délicatement sur la banquette de cuir, à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi _finalement_? »

« Oh, et bien parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on soit les meilleurs amis du monde... »

« Sans blague ? Et la faute à qui ? » trancha Malefoy, acerbe, tout en époussetant des miettes imaginaires sur la table impeccablement nettoyée.

Son interlocuteur refusa de se lancer une nouvelle fois dans le houleux débat du « Si tu m'avais serré la main en première année à Poudlard, rien de tout cela etc etc. ». Il ignora donc le début de mauvaise humeur du blond, et se pencha pour attraper dans sa sacoche de cuir usé un dossier. Le brun tenta d'ignorer au passage combien les jambes de l'autre étaient superbement fuselées dans son pantalon sombre, et se redressa bien vite sur sa chaise.

« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. »

« On peut dire que tu as le sens des affaires. » rétorqua Draco, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

« Quoi encore ? » s'emporta cette fois Harry, agacé de sentir le ton accusateur de l'autre à chacune de ses paroles.

Malefoy haussa les épaules avec dédain :

« Je prends sur mon temps précieux après une rude journée de travail, parce que tu as besoin de me parler, et je ne peux même pas souffler cinq minutes... »

Complètement perdu, Harry se tut une minute, fixant son vis-à-vis pour tenter de mieux le cerner. Mais il avoua finalement son trouble :

« Tu es vraiment tordu, Draco. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu me reproches de t'accaparer après le travail, ou si tu m'en veux qu'on ne profite pas tranquillement de cet arrêt au salon de thé... »

Réalisant l'ambivalence de son attitude, le sorcier blond ne sut que répondre. Dans tous les cas, il ne ferait qu'admettre qu'il était aussi content qu'exaspéré d'être ici, avec Harry Potter. Alors, plutôt que de laisser entrevoir un semblant de faiblesse, il choisit une stratégie avec laquelle il se sentait à l'aise : détourner la conversation.

« Parce qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, maintenant, _Harry_? »

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, par réflexe, mais la phrase du blond le prit au dépourvu. Il finit donc par éclater de rire -surprenant à son tour Malefoy-, et conclut cet échange improbable par un :

« Ah toi alors, tu ne changeras jamais ! »

Comme la serveuse venait d'arriver à leur table, bloc-notes et plume à papote volant à ses côtés, Draco n'eut rien le temps de répondre. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Il se maudissait déjà intérieurement d'être autant sur la défensive, alors que le moment pouvait être agréable. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées confuses, il tendit d'un geste sec la carte du menu à la jeune femme, avant de commander avec autorité :

« Un triple latté au sirop d'érable pour monsieur, et un expresso noisette des Carpates pour moi. Avec une assiette de muffins aux myrtilles, bien moelleux. »

Alors que l'employée repartait, Harry s'exclama :

« Oh, comment sais-tu que j'adore ces pâtisser... »

« Pitié, ne repars pas sur le couplet du « C'est troublant de voir combien tu me connais bien, blablabla ». Je ne veux pas risquer de migraine. »

Harry réprima un petit sourire, et leva les mains pour indiquer qu'il abdiquait. Draco hocha la tête dans un mouvement pouvant indiquer un « merci » -ou alors, il remettait simplement une de ses mèches en place.

Un petit silence s'installa alors, ni véritablement embarrassé, ni complètement détendu. Heureusement, les lieux, sans être bondés, étaient animés d'une activité chaleureuse. Quelques sorciers buvaient une bièraubeurre au comptoir en commentant avec fièvre les résultats du dernier match de Quidditch de la Ligue Troll, tandis qu'un groupe d'étudiantes bavardaient avec entrain dans un coin du café, laissant échapper par moments de grands éclats de rire chantants. Un vieux gramophone diffusait des chants de Noël, tandis que la patronne attisait d'un coup de baguette les bûches dans la grande cheminée pour apporter un peu plus de chaleur à son établissement. Un gobelin, seul à une table isolée, sirotait un thé chaud tout en parcourant avidement une réédition de _Vadrouilles avec les goules_ de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Après quelques minutes, Draco réussit à se détendre un peu, se laissant imprégner par l'ambiance réconfortante du lieu. Il devait reconnaître que Harry avait bien choisi l'endroit. Il était à deux doigts d'admettre -intérieurement- que c'était finalement une bonne idée de prendre un peu de temps pour discuter tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que ce maudit Potter (oui, c'était redevenu Potter !) ouvre de nouveau la bouche, glissant sournoisement :

« N'empêche, je n'ai pas dit que c'était _troublant_ de voir que tu me connaissais bien. Juste _amusant_. »

Malefoy posa sur lui un regard signifiant clairement « Va rôtir en enfer, après avoir subi mille tortures innommables, misérable véracrasse ». Mais comme ils étaient tous deux des adultes à présent, le blond se contenta d'émettre un petit reniflement méprisant, tandis que Harry réprimait avec difficulté, mais néanmoins succès, un fou rire. Toussotant, le sorcier brun se reprit, et changea prudemment de sujet, estimant qu'il était encore trop tôt dans la soirée -ou trop tard dans la journée- pour taquiner l'autre.

« Bon, comme je te disais un peu plus tôt, j'aurai besoin de ton aide. »

A ces mots, Draco se redressa sur la banquette, plutôt fier. Il devait admettre qu'il était flatté que Harry Potter ait besoin de son aide à lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que ça arrivait ! D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ce n'était jamais arrivé.

« Bien sûr. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » demanda alors aimablement le sorcier blond, tout en lorgnant avec avidité sur la grande enveloppe marron posée entre eux. Avec une curiosité dévorante, il se demandait sur quel dossier Harry pouvait bien avoir besoin d'aide. Une enquête frayant dans le milieu de la magie noire ? Besoin de renseignements concernant une potion ou un filtre rare et complexe ? A moins qu'il n'y ait urgence quant à avoir l'expertise d'un spécialiste du droit sorcier comme lui ?

Sortant un épais dossier de l'enveloppe, le brun expliqua :

« En fait, j'aimerais ton avis sur deux modèles... J'hésite, vois-tu. »

Intrigué, Malefoy songea qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se trompe s'il devait aider un des plus puissants Aurors du Ministère à choisir une nouvelle arme, ou un nouvel artefact magique pour le travail. Mais était-il vraiment le mieux placé dans ce domaine ?

« Tu es sûr que je vais pouvoir t'aider ? » demanda Draco, un peu perplexe. Il regardait à peine le catalogue que Harry feuilletait rapidement, tant il était concentré sur les yeux verts face à lui, qui étaient à moitié dissimulés par les longs cils bruns. Harry avait vraiment de très longs cils…

« Ben ouais… Tu t'y connais bien, en mode. »

Un instant désappointé qu'on fasse appel à lui pour son sens du style, et pas pour des compétences plus intellectuelles, Draco décida néanmoins que c'était une tâche importante que d'aider son interlocuteur à choisir une nouvelle tenue protectrice pour son métier dangereux, ou encore une cape de camouflage digne de ce nom, qui en plus d'être solide et pratique, se marierait à merveille avec la couleur de ses yeux et…

« Et voilà votre commande, messieurs ! » claironna joyeusement la serveuse, coupant Draco dans ses pensées -ce qui n'était pas un mal, car à la vitesse à laquelle elles dérivaient, il n'allait pas réussir à garder contenance bien longtemps. Fichue fatigue de fin de journée !, songea-t-il, tout en avalant précipitamment une gorgée de son café.

« Pas si vite, tu vas te brûler ! » s'exclama Harry.

Draco fit une grimace, et balbutia douloureusement :

« Trop tard… Outch. »

« Tire la langue, que je vois si c'est grave. »

« Potter ! Je ne vais pas tirer la langue comme ça, en public. » s'offusqua Malefoy, estomaqué de l'inconscience et de la bêtise de son acolyte.

« Heu non, sans doute pas... » s'empourpra le brun, confus. Il plongea le nez dans son propre breuvage chaud, avant de s'écrier à son tour : « Outch, c'est chaud ! » Dans la précipitation, il s'était mis le nez dans la mousse onctueuse de son triple latte, se tâchant joliment de blanc. Cela fit éclater de rire le blond, avec spontanéité et sans aucune méchanceté, ce qui serra agréablement le ventre de Harry -et lui fit instantanément oublier son palais brûlé.

Tendant charitablement sa serviette en papier à l'autre, Draco reprit, avec bonne humeur cette fois :

« Bon, tu voulais donc que je t'aide à choisir entre deux modèles... »

Cessant de fixer le sourire du blond, Harry se secoua et répliqua, tout en faisant glisser le catalogue entre les tasses et la soucoupe de muffins :

« Heu… oui, tout à fait. Voilà, j'hésite entre ces deux chapeaux. » Il désigna un élégant feutre bleu marine, et un chapeau melon d'un profond vert anglais.

Draco les fixa attentivement, puis releva les yeux vers Harry et demanda après une petite hésitation :

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Quelles sont leurs caractéristiques ? »

« Heu, ben… y'en a un bleu, et l'autre vert. »

« Merci Potter, je sais encore voir les couleurs ! Mais quelles sont leurs caractéristiques magiques ? »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Ils n'en ont pas. Ce sont des chapeaux. »

« Des chapeaux… tout simples ? »

« Évidemment. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils soient magiques ? »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de fixer l'autre sans comprendre. C'était une farce ou quoi ? Pourquoi Potter lui demandait-il son aide pour choisir un fichu chapeau à la noix ? Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec son travail d'Auror, alors pourquoi…

« C'est pour offrir. » précisa alors Harry, percevant l'incompréhension de Malefoy.

« Pour… offrir ? »

« Oui. A un ami. Pour Noël. »

« Noël ? »

Le sorcier brun, légèrement agacé par l'attitude de perroquet de l'autre, ne put s'empêcher cette fois d'être sarcastique :

« Oui, Noël. Tu sais, le sapin, les cadeaux, la dinde, tout ça... »

« J'ai surtout l'impression d'être pris, moi, pour une dinde ! » s'insurgea Malefoy, se redressant avec colère. Repoussant le magazine vers l'autre, il lâcha : « Franchement, pourquoi me faire perdre mon temps ? Si tu as besoin de conseils pour ton shopping de Noël, demande à ton pote la belette ou à Miss-je-sais-tout ! » Il commençait déjà à empoigner ses gants pour les enfiler, mais il fut stoppé net par la main de Potter qui s'abattit sur son poignet pour le retenir.

« Non ! » Harry baissa d'un ton en voyant quelques clients regarder dans leur direction, surpris. Clignant des paupières, il glissa, suppliant : « J'ai besoin de _ton_ avis. »

Soupirant, Draco retira sa main, et reposa ses gants sur la table, renonçant à partir. Pour le moment.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il au brun, las.

Potter haussa les épaules, les pommettes encore un peu rouges.

« Et bien, je sais que tu seras de bon conseil. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que moi, au moins, je sais choisir mes vêtements avec goût, au lieu d'enfiler la première serpillière venue le matin ? »

Piqué au vif par cette remarque blessante, Harry refusa cependant de s'y attarder, ne voulant pas songer si elle lui était destinée ou, pire, à Ron. Perdant son sourire, il murmura, détournant le regard pour ne pas croiser la lueur moqueuse dans les prunelles grises de l'autre :

« Oui. Il y a de ça. »

Pianotant avec impatience sur la table, Malefoy reprit, réprimant manifestement son profond énervement :

« Écoute, Potter. Je devrais sans doute me sentir flatté que le grand héros du monde sorcier ait besoin de mes précieux conseils en matière de mode, mais j'ai autre chose à faire de mes soirées... »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Harry, presque affolé en voyant Draco se lever de la banquette.

Alerté par ce cri du cœur, le blond suspendit son geste, se retrouvant les fesses en l'air de manière qui aurait pu être grotesque s'il n'avait un postérieur aussi délicieux :

« Comment quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre à faire de tes soirées ? »

Cette fois Malefoy se redressa de toute sa dignité, et persifla avec aigreur :

« Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. » Ils se fixèrent un instant, comme revenus au cœur de leurs années d'études et de leur haine passée. Puis Draco attrapa son portefeuille en écaille de dragon, en sortit un billet qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter sur la table, mais le regard sombre de Harry suspendit, une fois de plus, son geste.

« Ne m'insulte pas à ce point, Malefoy. C'est moi qui t'invite. C'est moi qui ai accaparé le si occupé Draco Malefoy, après tout... »

Reniflant avec dédain, le blond ajouta, tout en enfilant sa cape et son écharpe :

« Si tu te sens insulté quand quelqu'un veut te payer un café, je comprends que tu sois toujours célibataire, mon pauvre... »

Devenant écarlate, Harry répliqua avec colère :

« Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport ! »

Cette fois, il avait crié si fort que tous les clients, y compris le très concentré gobelin, se tournèrent vers eux. Contrit, Harry cacha son visage dans ses mains, soudain las et découragé. Pourquoi tout cela avait-il dégénéré si vite, alors que tout avait bien commencé ?

« On ne changera pas, toi et moi. » lui murmura Malefoy, en réponse à sa pensée. Bouclant le col de sa cape, le blond salua d'un infime mouvement de tête le brun, qui ne le regardait pourtant plus. Il fit un pas vers la sortie, mais ajouta tout de même avant de partir : « Et si vraiment tu n'es pas capable de choisir toi-même, le bleu. »

« Quoi ? » fit Harry en relevant un visage perdu vers l'autre.

Draco désigna du menton le catalogue sur la table :

« Le bleu, c'est le mieux. Un brin moins élégant que l'autre, mais plus passe-partout. » Le temps que Potter reporte son regard sur les photos des chapeaux, le sorcier blond avait quitté le salon de thé. Autour de Harry, les conversations reprirent, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

« Joyeux Noël, Mr Malefoy. »

Relâchant un instant la poignée de la porte de son bureau, Draco se retourna vers sa secrétaire et ajouta d'une voix blanche, embarrassé d'avoir oublié cette simple politesse :

« M… merci. A vous aussi, Margaret. Bonnes fêtes. »

La quinquagénaire connaissait assez son jeune supérieur pour ne pas se froisser de son apparente froideur. Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait été perdu dans ses pensées toute la journée, et elle ne s'était pas étonnée qu'il en oublie qu'on était le soir du réveillon quand il avait refermé, fort tard, son dernier dossier. Comme il avait enfin donné le signal de départ, la femme se leva et enfila son gilet en laine tricoté framboise, sans plus attendre. Son chat Winston et sa sœur Debbie devaient l'attendre de pied ferme pour attaquer la dinde sauce prune dirigeable qu'elle avait commandée.

La sorcière en était là de ses réflexions, cape nouée autour du cou, quand elle entendit un juron échapper à son patron. Surprise, elle leva les yeux et le vit à l'entrée du bureau. Draco venait d'ouvrir la porte pour partir… et avait failli percuter de plein fouet un visiteur de dernière minute.

« Potter ! » s'exclama le blond. « Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Les sourcils froncés, le regard sombre, le brun paraissait en colère. Il était manifestement lui aussi sur le point de quitter le Ministère : emmitouflé dans sa cape et une épaisse écharpe aux couleurs criardes -sans doute un vestige des cadeaux faits par la mère Weasley du temps de Poudlard-, il tenait d'une main de lourds sacs croulants sous le poids de paquets cadeaux colorés. De l'autre, il lui tendait une paire de gants.

« Tiens. Tu les avais oubliés au café, l'autre jour. »

Malefoy les prit, balbutiant presque timidement, tant la colère rentrée de Potter l'impressionnait :

« Heu… merci. » Comme l'autre repartait déjà, il tenta de le rattraper avec maladresse. Avec un sarcasme bien malvenu, il s'exclama : « Je pensais que tu me les avais piqués ! Puisque tu admires tant mon sens de la mode... » Les derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres, quand il comprit au regard que posa de nouveau sur lui Harry qu'il avait été trop loin.

Même Margaret, dans son dos, secoua la tête, dépitée de la réaction si gauche de son patron.

« Ah, et avant que tu ne files faire des trucs plus intéressants, tiens ! » ajouta alors le sorcier brun, tout en lançant au blond un paquet, qu'il venait de piocher dans un de ses cabas.

Draco le rattrapa de justesse, surpris. Il interrogea son interlocuteur du regard, mais Potter fixait soudainement le mur face à lui, comme si les lambris foncés du Ministère le captivaient soudain plus que de raison. Intrigué, Malefoy enfourna ses gants dans la poche de son élégante cape, et ouvrit le paquet. Enfin, il batailla un moment avec la ficelle argentée, avant d'en venir à bout -sous le regard amusé mais néanmoins discret de sa secrétaire, toujours à son bureau.

Quand il put ouvrir la boîte, Draco y découvrit un très chic et sobre chapeau melon, d'un vert anglais si foncé qu'on l'aurait cru noir. Mais à la lumière des lampes du couloir, il vit le tissu épais miroiter légèrement, comme s'il scintillait doucement. Après l'avoir tourné et retourné pour l'admirer sous toutes les coutures, Draco releva la tête vers Harry. Ce dernier le fixait toujours d'un regard sombre. Avec un peu moins de colère, peut-être.

Avec une pointe... d'appréhension ?

Confus, perdu, le ventre noué, Malefoy esquissa un demi-sourire, qu'il voulut ironique, mais qu'il rendit juste pathétique, et murmura avec moins de fiel qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« C'était bien la peine de me demander conseil ! Tu n'as pas pris le bleu. »

« Ben non. » répondit du bout des lèvres Potter.

« Pourquoi ? Je te l'ai dit, il était plus passe-partout. »

Harry haussa les épaules, et finit par indiquer, avec un petit sourire qui éclaira son visage :

« Oui. Mais justement, tu es tout sauf passe-partout. » Le blond le fixa avec stupéfaction, et l'autre ajouta simplement : « Joyeux Noël, Draco Malefoy. » Puis, sans attendre de réponse, le brun fit demi-tour, repartant avec son lourd chargement de présents.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Margaret vit alors son jeune patron hésiter, fixer une minute le chapeau qu'il triturait nerveusement, avant de finalement se décider… Il laissa tomber au sol le chapeau melon, qui tournoya un instant sur lui-même, et se précipita dans le couloir. Curieuse, bien que sûre du spectacle auquel elle allait assister, la secrétaire se pencha, attraper son petit sac à main noir -le même que la très chic reine d'Angleterre moldue-, éteignit d'un coup de baguette sa lampe de bureau, et sortit. Elle referma la porte de chêne derrière elle, se pencha pour ramasser le joli chapeau, qu'elle épousseta avec soin, avant de l'accrocher soigneusement à la poignée de porte. Puis, satisfaite, elle se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers les ascenseurs, au bout du couloir. En passant, sans les déranger, devant Malefoy et Potter, elle pointa sa baguette vers le plafond au-dessus d'eux, jeta un sort, puis s'engouffra dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

Sous la branche de gui qui s'épanouissait par magie au-dessus d'eux, Draco et Harry se perdaient dans un baiser passionné, qui avait tout, ce soir-là, d'un miracle de Noël.


	7. 7 décembre - Ho ho ho !

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Voici la case du jour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai longtemps séché sur cet incipit (pourtant très classique pour Noël !)… avant de trouver finalement l'illumination ! Cela donne un texte simple, au final, mais qui me plaît bien. Et j'espère de tout cœur que vous l'apprécierez également ^^

Pour information, je pars demain à Londres (Marchés de Noëlllll ! Exposition Harryyyyy Potter ! Rues décoréééées ! Achats de caaaadeaux ! Hum, pardon, excusez mon hystérie pro-Londres/Noël/Harry Potter… mais forcément, quand on combine en un seul weekend ce que j'aime le plus...) et ne reviendrai que dimanche, tard le soir. Je ne serai donc pas en mesure de publier de nouvelles cases avant lundi, probablement. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses… mais en échange, ça vous fera plusieurs cases à lire d'un coup dans quelques jours !

Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour la -petite- case du jour ^^

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : ma chère Ssounette, je ne dirai qu'une chose : Ho ho ho ! Voilà, il fallait que ce soit dit ^^

* * *

 _ **Ho ho ho !**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Ho ho ho !**

Ron fronça les sourcils face au miroir. Non, ça n'allait pas. Il inspira longuement, expira, puis recommença.

« Ho ho ho ! »

Toujours trop grave. Il fallait y mettre plus de joie, par Merlin ! Il sourit avec bonhomie, cette fois.

« Ho ho ho ! »

Effrayant. Tout bonnement effrayant. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, fit quelques exercices d'étirement des bras et des épaules, puis reprit.

« Ho ho ho ! «

Ah, mieux. Plus naturel. Il était sur la bonne voie -ou voix, ça marchait aussi !

« Ho ho ho ! »

Non, le gloussement à la fin, trop ridicule.

« Ho ho ho... Keuf keuf ! »

Ah flûte ! La quinte de toux qui vient tout gâcher. Bon, ok, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde… mais lui, il ne fallait pas que ça lui arrive ! Pas avec cet enjeu !

Ron se pencha vers le lavabo, fit couler un peu d'eau dans le gobelet à dents et fit quelques gargarismes. Puis il se redressa, s'éclaircit la voix, et poursuivit.

« Ho ho ho ! »

Limite lubrique, là, non ? Mmh, ça pourrait le faire avec Hermione le soir, mais pour le moment il fallait rester concentré. Tout n'était qu'une question d'entraînement et de con-cen-tra-tion, il le savait bien.

« Ho ho ho ! »

Houlà, trop enthousiaste ! Il ne fallait pas se précipiter. Plus lent, allez...

« Ho ho ho... »

Un peu grabataire, là, peut-être ?

Le sorcier roux soupira. Merlin, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit si compliqué. Il reconnaissait qu'il se prenait peut-être trop la tête avec ça, mais dans certains domaines, il pouvait se montrer perfectionniste. Et là, il ne transigerait pas.

N'écoutant donc que son courage et sa détermination -Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours!-, il ignora les supplications de son estomac qui lui rappelait que l'heure du goûter approchait, et fixa de nouveau le miroir.

Sérieux, Ron. Mais souriant. Naturel. Et maîtrisé. Jovial, mais pas trop débonnaire.

« Ho ho ho ! »

« Ho ho… je crois que tu le tiens ! » fit une voix dans son dos.

Ron sursauta, fit volte-face, écarlate, et balbutia, comme si on l'avait pris la main dans le dernier sachet de chocogrenouilles de la maison :

« Mione ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Que fais-tu... » Avec angoisse, il fit un pas en avant, et demanda en chuchotant : « Les enfants ne sont pas avec toi, rassure-moi ? »

La jeune femme éclata de rire, et vint se blottir tout contre son mari. Lui volant un baiser -qui réussit à peine à rassurer Ron, pour une fois-, elle confia :

« Non, je suis seule. Ils sont restés jouer chez ta sœur. »

« Ouf... » Tout le grand corps du rouquin se détendit enfin, et il put apprécier davantage le second baiser que lui offrit Hermione.

« Tu t'en sors ? » demanda la brune.

Le sorcier soupira de nouveau, et avoua :

« Pas simple de faire un Père Noël crédible. Je ne veux pas me louper ! »

« Allons, tu te mets trop la pression. Prends un peu de recul… »

« Mais attends ! » se récria Ron. Posant une main sur son cœur, il déclara avec solennité : « Je te rappelle que j'ai eu l'honneur d'être choisi, cette année, pour faire le Père Noël. Je dois me montrer à la hauteur de l'engagement ! »

« Oui, enfin, tu as été tiré au sort. Et encore, quand on a fait un second tirage, parce c'était d'abord tombé sur Charlie, mais qu'avec son bras dans le plâtre on avait peur que les enfants le reconnaissent... »

Un peu vexé, Ron n'en démordit toutefois pas, et reprit avec gravité :

« Peu importe. Je ne veux pas faillir à ma mission. »

Hermione finit par sourire, gagnée par l'implication si enthousiaste de l'homme de sa vie. C'est très attendrie qu'elle ajouta alors :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que tu seras parfait. »

« J'espère… Mais il faut encore que je m'entraîne pour mon entrée en scène. Mon « ho ho ho ! » doit être impeccable ! »

« Ça viendra… Et puis tu verras, avec le costume ça te paraîtra plus facile. Tu seras dans la peau du personnage. » Adressant un clin d'œil à son époux, Hermione glissa : « En parlant de costume… J'ai trouvé un petit ensemble rouge et blanc pendant mon shopping… J'aimerais que tu m'en donnes des nouvelles. »

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers leur chambre, une petite lueur gourmande dans les yeux.

La réponse de Ron vint, très spontanément cette fois :

« Ho ho ho ! »


	8. 8 décembre - Merry kissmas

Bonjour à tous,

On retrouve, cette fois encore, deux personnages que j'adore. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est Quatre8ss qui les a inclus dans l'incipit (Oui, bon, autant dire que j'en étais ravie ^^ !).

Finalement, je peux vous publier la suite grâce à Paddington (le nom de mon Ipad ^^) ! Vous pouvez lui dire merci ^^ Ainsi qu'au wifi de l'Eurostar. En revanche, je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de répondre tout de suite à vos adorables messages, mais je les lirai bien sûr avec plaisir et je vous répondrai dès mon retour à Paris.

Bonne lecture ; )

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Carmichael Zabini, Andrew North et Thomas Castfield sont en revanche des personnages de ma création, que vous pouvez retrouver dans presque toutes mes fics mettant en scène Albus et Scorpius.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 _ **Merry kissmas**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **« Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Typique des Potter d'agir au lieu de réfléchir, pas vrai ? » rigola nerveusement Albus. « Tu m'en veux ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.**

 **« Deux points : le premier, tu n'avais pas à m'embrasser comme ça ! » Un silence. « Le second : tu attends quoi pour recommencer ? »**

« Heu… recommencer à ne pas t'embrasser comme ça ? » demanda alors le sorcier brun, un peu perplexe.

Scorpius fixa son ami, troublé. Il réfléchit un instant, puis finit par lâcher dans un soupir, complètement perdu :

« Ben, je ne sais plus trop... » Il secoua la tête et murmura, en tirant sur la manche de son pull en laine, un peu embarrassé : « C'est toujours assez compliqué de discuter avec toi. »

Les sourcils de Potter disparurent hauts sous sa frange trop longue :

« Pourquoi ? »

L'autre ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et s'exclama en levant les bras au ciel :

« Mais parce qu'on finit toujours pas se perdre ! »

« Où ça ? »

« Mais justement, je ne sais pas ! On se perd, on s'y perd… On discute, ça s'embrouille dans nos mots, et à la fin je n'y comprends plus rien. » Il soupira de nouveau, se calmant un peu. Avec un regard désolé, il conclut dans un murmure : « Je suis toujours un peu perdu avec toi. »

Se grattant la tête, Albus concéda d'un air de sincère regret :

« Ouais, je sais. Désolé. » Il haussa les épaules, et ajouta plus bas, comme en une confidence : « C'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé. »

« Pardon ? » fit Scorpius, ses joues translucides se colorant subitement.

« Je n'arrivais pas à t'expliquer clairement ce que je ressens pour toi. Alors je me suis dit qu'en t'embrassant... »

« Oui ? »

« Et bien… je me suis dit que tu comprendrais... »

« Que je comprendrais que ? »

« Ben, que… que... » balbutia Albus, avant de fermer les yeux. Il inspira profondément, expira doucement -les leçons de relaxation de sa marraine Luna aidaient bien, dans des cas comme celui-ci. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et une telle lueur de détermination y brillait que Scorpius en fut un instant déstabilisé et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Mais son ami le rattrapa par le col de son pull déjà bien difforme, et l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue.

L'adolescent blond resta stupéfait un instant, avant de rendre les armes, et de se laisser dévorer les lèvres avec gourmandise par le sorcier brun. Scorpius ferma alors les yeux, et posa timidement ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre, profitant de l'instant.

Quand enfin Albus laissa respirer son camarade, c'est d'une voix toujours un peu nerveuse qu'il demanda :

« Et là, c'est un peu plus clair ? »

« Pas tellement, non. » répondit Scorpius, les joues encore enflammées. Mais alors que les prunelles du brun se voilaient de tristesse, Malefoy ajouta avec un petit sourire, aussi timide que taquin : « Laisse-moi voir si j'ai bien compris. »

Et, timidement, il posa à son tour ses lèvres sur celles d'Albus. Un petit gloussement heureux échappa à Potter, qui se colla encore plus à son compagnon, savourant pleinement leur baiser… tant et si bien que l'escabeau sur lequel ils se trouvaient tous deux faillit basculer et s'écrouler sur le grand sapin qu'ils étaient en train de décorer ! Enfin, jusqu'au premier baiser volé d'Albus.

Carmichael et Andrew bloquèrent de justesse, au passage, l'échelle mouvante, et le métis s'écria, en levant la tête vers leurs deux amis :

« Hé, faites gaffe un peu ! On ne s'embête pas à tout décorer pour que vous saccagiez tout ! »

Écarlate, Scorpius n'osa pas regarder ses camarades, en bas. Il avait -légèrement- oublié qu'ils se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, avec une trentaine d'autres élèves et quelques professeurs. Perchés sur leur grand escabeau, Albus et lui offraient un spectacle bien visible pour quiconque souhaitait se rincer l'œil. Au comble de l'embarras, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun et gémit :

« Je vais mourir de honte. »

L'autre lui tapota l'épaule, et glissa tout en l'embrassant sur la joue :

« Pas grave. Je te ranimerai d'un baiser. » Puis il adressa un sourire tranquille à ses deux amis et leur cria :

« Désolé pour la frayeur ! On va faire attention ! »

Rose, qui passait à son tour par-là, traînait un lourd carton de décorations, aidée par leur ami Thomas. Lily et Hugo les suivaient, les bras chargés de guirlandes brillantes. Levant à son tour la tête vers les deux amoureux, la fille de Ron et Hermione demanda, si fort que tout le monde dans la Grande Salle devait l'avoir entendue :

« Ça y est, tu l'as embrassé ? »

Au bord de la syncope, Scorpius, de nouveau aussi pâle que le col de sa chemise, demanda à Albus :

« Ah parce qu'en plus tu en avais parlé à ta cousine ? »

Le brun se gratta la tête, et répondit, tenant toujours l'autre par la taille, nullement gêné, lui, que tous les regardent :

« Ben, disons que c'est elle qui m'a conseillé d'être plus démonstratif par mes gestes, vu que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots... »

« Mais en tout cas... » s'écria, hilare, Thomas « t'es doué avec ta langue ! » Il se tut quand Rose lui lança à la tête une boule de Noël -qui rebondit sur son crâne-, tout en le traitant de crétin.

Voyant que la décoration de la Grande Salle avait pris un peu de retard, la directrice elle-même vint remotiver les troupes en s'exclamant, tout en tapant dans ses mains :

« Allez, allez, jeunes gens ! Cessez de bailler aux corneilles, et reprenez votre travail. Noël approche, et nous voulons tous une salle bien décorée. » Sans même lever la tête vers les deux fautifs de cet interlude, McGonagall ajouta, un petit sourire réprimé aux lèvres : « N'est-ce pas, messieurs Potter et Malefoy ? Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que j'écrive à vos parents pour dire que vous n'êtes pas capables de vous entendre pour décorer un malheureux sapin, tout de même... »

Pendant que le petit groupe au pied de l'escabeau éclatait de rire, tout en se remettant au travail, et que Lily et Hugo sifflaient les deux tourtereaux, Scorpius, le visage caché dans ses mains, murmurait, désespéré :

« Je vais vraiment mourir de honte. »

L'enlaçant doucement, Albus le serra contre lui et lui murmura :

« Ne fais pas ça. Je serai trop triste sans toi. »

Le blond leva les yeux vers Albus, et finit par lui sourire, timidement. L'autre lui vola un dernier baiser -jusqu'au prochain !-, et lui tendit une petite étoile dorée, tout en attrapant lui-même un petit dragon en cristal.

« On continue à décorer le sapin ? J'aimerai autant que McGo ne prévienne pas tout de suite nos parents, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« Pour une fois, très bien. » répliqua Scorpius avec un clin d'œil.

Les chandelles volant dans la Grande Salle projetaient des ombres dansantes sur les murs de pierre. Les trois grands sapins, se dressant fièrement sous le faux ciel strié d'étoiles filantes, scintillaient peu à peu sous les décorations. Chantonnant gaiement, les élèves, aidés des professeurs, fixaient aux murs et sur les tables guirlandes, bougeoirs dorés et argentés, petits personnages enchantés… En ce soir de décembre, à l'approche des fêtes, une douce chaleur envahissait les lieux.

Nichés sur leur petit promontoire, Albus et Scorpius savouraient l'instant, sentant leurs cœurs battre, à cet instant, un peu plus à l'unisson.

Tout était bien.


	9. 9 décembre - Wanted

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un des textes que j'ai le plus aimé écrire ! Je vous souhaite de vous amuser à le lire autant que j'ai pu m'amuser à l'imaginer et l'écrire XD

Cette case peut être lue dans la continuité de celle du 4 décembre (ou être envisagée indépendamment, peu importe).

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 _ **Wanted**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **« Papa ! Tu peux m'aider à écrire ma lettre au Père Noël, s'il te plaît ? »**

Draco leva les yeux de son dossier et avisa son rejeton, de l'autre côté de son bureau. L'enfant tenait une feuille de parchemin entre ses mains et posait sur son père un regard confiant et plein d'attente.

Draco Malefoy trouvait ça flippant. Vraiment. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que Scorpius voulait dire.

« Tu veux écrire à qui, mon Scorpinet ? »

« Au Père Noël. » répéta l'enfant.

« Mais… c'est moi ton père. » répondit Draco, décidément perdu. Après une seconde de réflexion, il ajouta : « Ah, tu veux écrire à ton grand-père, c'est ça ? »

Ce fut au tour de Scorpius d'afficher un air perplexe.

« Papy Lucius est le Père Noël ? » demanda-t-il finalement, impressionné, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

« Mais non. » contredit Draco, détruisant le fol espoir qui venait de naître dans l'esprit crédule du petit. Agacé de ce dialogue sans queue ni tête, le sorcier finit par s'exclamer : « Et puis c'est qui ce Noël dont tu me parles ? » Une pensée affreusement déprimante lui traversa alors l'esprit : « C'est le nouveau petit copain de ta mère, c'est ça ? Tu l'appelles déjà « père » ? »

« Heu, non. Maman n'a pas de petit copain. Ses amis sont plutôt grands, je crois. »

Draco songea que discuter avec un enfant de cinq ans pouvait être vraiment compliqué. En comparaison, aller lustrer les écailles d'un dragon chatouilleux et irascible lui apparaissait comme une promenade de santé. S'épongeant le front avec son mouchoir brodé, le blond inspira longuement pour reprendre son calme, puis esquissa un sourire nerveux en demandant :

« Mon Scorpinet, reprenons depuis le début, tu veux bien ? »

L'enfant se redressa et hocha la tête avec gravité.

« Tu veux écrire une lettre. C'est bien ça ? »

Scorpius posa le parchemin sur le bureau, et acquiesça de nouveau.

« Bon. Et à qui veux-tu écrire ? »

« Au Père Noël. »

« Et qui est le Père Noël ? »

« Le gentil monsieur qui apporte des cadeaux à tous les enfants du monde. »

Première nouvelle ! Mais qui était ce type ? songea Draco avec affolement.

« C'est un sorcier ? » demanda l'homme, tentant de rester calme pour ne pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude. Mais par Salazar, qui pouvait bien être cet individu qui tentait de soudoyer d'innocents enfants ?

Cette fois, Scorpius prit le temps de réfléchir. Il finit par concéder :

« Je pense que oui. Il a un traîneau qui vole dans le ciel. »

Mouais. D'après ce que Draco savait, les moldus aussi avaient des engins volants. Il lui fallait plus d'indices.

« Il est aidé par des lutins. » précisa Scorpius à ce moment-là.

Damned ! Un gang organisé ! Le gars Noël était en tout cas bien un sorcier, si ses complices étaient des lutins.

« Et… où peut-on trouver ce Mr Noël ? » balbutia Draco, en sentant une goutte de sueur froide lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« Ben, c'est dur de le trouver. Il se cache un peu... »

Tu m'étonnes ! Pas fou le Noël !

« D'accord. » fit alors le sorcier d'une voix aussi blanche que son teint. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Il attrapa le parchemin de son fils et lui demanda d'un air absent d'aller prendre son goûter.

« Super ! Merci papa ! » s'exclama Scorpius, radieux. Il sortit du bureau de son père et partit en trottinant jusqu'à la salle à manger du manoir.

Froissant d'un geste nerveux la feuille blanche, Draco appela ensuite l'un de ses elfes de maison.

« Vicious. Je dois me rendre d'urgence au Ministère. Occupe-toi de Scorpius. C'est l'heure de son goûter. »

Draco Malefoy était tellement préoccupé par cette inquiétante affaire qu'il ne remarqua pas l'étrange bonnet rouge et blanc que Vicious portait -comme tous les elfes de maison du manoir- à la demande de Scorpius.

Sans plus attendre, le blond empoigna une pincée de poudre de cheminette et cria en entrant dans l'âtre :

« Bureau de Harry Potter, Ministère de la Magie ! »

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Harry et Ron faillirent s'étrangler avec leurs truffes au chocolat quand ils virent débouler de la cheminée de leur bureau Draco Malefoy. Le Survivant crut même à l'apparition d'un fantôme tant le teint de l'arrivant s'accordait avec sa chemise blanche en soie.

« La fouine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » s'exclama Ron après avoir repris ses esprits -et fini d'avaler correctement sa bouchée chocolatée.

Ignorant superbement le rouquin, Draco s'avança à grands pas jusqu'au bureau de Harry et lança, presque hystérique, en fixant le brun d'un regard un peu fou :

« Potter ! Tu dois m'aider ! Une affaire très grave vient de se présenter. »

« Yahou... » siffla Ron, goguenard, tout en rapprochant sa chaise de celle de son meilleur ami. « Le grand Draco Malefoy qui vient implorer Harry de lui venir en aide, c'est quelque chose... »

« Calme-toi, Malefoy... » fit Harry d'un ton apaisant. Contrairement à son ami, il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter. Il voyait bien l'air sérieux et inquiet du blond. « Explique-moi ce qui t'amène. »

Légèrement soulagé de voir que Potter était prêt à l'écouter sans tenter d'en venir d'abord aux mains avec lui -oubliant dans sa panique qu'ils étaient tous deux aujourd'hui des adultes responsables, et non plus des adolescents belliqueux et guidés par leurs hormones-, le sorcier blond reprit :

« Je viens signaler la présence d'un satyre. Qui s'en prend aux enfants. »

« Oh merde... » souffla Harry, cette fois véritablement préoccupé. Même Weasley n'osa pas sortir de blague à ce moment-là. Il reprit une truffe au chocolat, en revanche.

« Oui. C'est mon fils qui me l'a dit. »

Les deux anciens Gryffondors échangèrent un regard, puis Harry demanda, un peu embarrassé, tout en faisant signe à Malefoy de prendre un siège :

« Tu veux dire qu'il… que Scorpius l'a… rencontré ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Mais il veut correspondre avec lui, et semble très admiratif de cet homme. »

Le brun poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, et fit :

« Oui, ces personnes-là sont souvent habiles pour mettre les enfants en confiance. » Il tira vers lui un bloc-notes et aiguisa sa plume, avant de demander : « Bon. Que peux-tu nous dire de plus sur lui ? »

Draco s'épongea le front avec son mouchoir, puis consentit enfin à s'asseoir. Rassemblant ses pensées, il indiqua :

« Il s'appelle Noël. Je n'ai pas son nom de famille. Il n'agit pas seul, il a des complices. »

« Des anciens amis à toi ? » railla Ron. Mais il perdit aussitôt son sourire ironique en percevant les regards noirs de Harry et Draco sur lui. « Ok. C'était encore un peu tôt pour la faire, celle-là. Mes excuses. »

Notant les indications de Malefoy, Potter poursuivit :

« Une idée sur l'identité des complices ? Leur nombre ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Ce sont des lutins, en tout cas. »

« Des lutins de Cornouailles ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Scorpius a juste parlé de lutins. Pourquoi, ça te paraît bizarre ? »

Le sorcier brun haussa les épaules :

« Peu probable, en effet. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils s'en prendraient à des enfants... »

Mâchonnant un autre chocolat, Ron intervint :

« Ouais, ils sont chiants, mais pas spécialement pervers. Contrairement à Seamus, qui peut être les deux. Mais pas envers les enfants, bien sûr ! » précisa-t-il, un peu confus.

« Weasley... » soupira Malefoy. « Les années passent, mais ton cerveau est toujours aussi ramolli. A moins que ce ne soit encore pire qu'avant ? J'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte. Tu pars de loin, quand même, il faut dire... »

Pour toute réponse, Ron lança une boulette de papier métallisé -l'emballage d'une de ses sucreries- à la tête de Draco, qui fronça les sourcils en retour. Stoppant net les enfantillages des deux autres, Harry ramena leur attention sur le sujet -grave- qui les occupait :

« Mettons de côté l'identité des complices pour le moment. Nous aurions donc affaire à un homme… un sorcier, probablement ? »

« Scorpius m'a dit qu'il se déplaçait sur un engin volant. »

« Ça pourrait être moldu. » objecta Harry.

« Oh oui ! Comme un de leurs affreux avions ! » pâlit Ron, au souvenir de la seule fois où Hermione avait réussi à la faire monter à bord d'un avion. Six ans après, le rouquin en faisait encore des cauchemars.

« J'y ai pensé aussi. » fit Draco. « Mais comme Scorpius m'a parlé des lutins, j'ai pensé à un sorcier. Voire à un mage noir. » Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans le bureau, minant pendant quelques secondes les trois hommes.

Puis Potter reprit contenance, et poursuivit avec professionnalisme -contrairement à son partenaire, qui reprit, lui, une grosse poignée de truffes pour se réconforter de l'idée d'un potentiel mage noir de retour dans le monde sorcier :

« As-tu plus d'informations à me donner, Malefoy ? »

« A part qu'il appâte les enfants avec des cadeaux, non, hélas... » A cet instant, Draco perdit le semblant de courage qu'il avait eu en voyant Harry prendre au sérieux son histoire. Il réalisait qu'il n'avait que peu d'indices à leur fournir, et que retrouver ce satyre n'allait pas être aussi aisé qu'il l'avait pensé.

D'un ton encourageant, le brun tenta malgré tout :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me le décrire ? Scorpius sait peut-être à quoi il ressemble... »

Relevant la tête, Draco s'exclama :

« Je n'ai pas pensé à le lui demander ! Ça pourrait beaucoup nous aider, s'il pouvait le décrire. » Se levant d'un bond, il ajouta, tout enthousiasme retrouvé : « Ou même le dessiner ! Mon fils a un talent certain pour le dessin. Ça nous aiderait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, mais... » Harry n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'en dire plus que Malefoy se levait déjà de sa chaise, et filait vers la cheminée en s'écriant :

« Je reviens le plus vite possible ! » Déjà, il avait disparu dans un nuage de poussière et de suie.

Piochant le dernier chocolat de la boîte, Ron demanda d'un air blasé :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire du portrait-robot dessiné par un gamin ? L'accrocher au mur pour décorer la pièce ? » Il jeta un œil aux jolis peintures faites par sa fille Rose et aux gribouillages très abstraits d'Albus, punaisés sur un grand panneau de liège entre leurs deux bureaux. Le sorcier roux semblait considérer avec beaucoup de sérieux la possibilité d'y rajouter une affiche estampillée d'un WANTED, réalisée par un marmot de cinq ans. Ça pourrait être amusant, et non sans pertinence dans leur bureau d'Aurors.

Poussant un petit soupir, Harry répondit, en observant d'un œil morne les maigres indices qu'il avait griffonnés sur son bloc-notes :

« Je ne sais pas… Attendons le retour de Malefoy pour se prononcer. » Il s'étira et demanda ensuite à son ami : « Je nous prépare un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle, en attendant ? »

Le regard brillant de Ron se posa sur lui :

« Toi, tu sais comment parler à mon estomac, mon pote ! »

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Faisant nerveusement les cent pas derrière son fils, Draco siffla :

« Plus vite, fiston ! Je ne te demande pas une oeuvre d'art. Faut juste que ça soit ressemblant. »

« Ben oui, c'est ce que je fais. » répondit avec calme Scorpius, en piochant un autre crayon de couleurs dans sa trousse. Tirant la langue pour se concentrer, il appliqua du rouge sur son parchemin.

« Mais on s'en fiche de la couleur ! » s'emporta de nouveau le sorcier -tout en se sentant coupable de crier sur son fils, qui les aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Juste le dessin suffira. »

« Mais papa, tu m'as dit de faire « ressemblant ». La couleur, pour dessiner le Père Noël, c'est super important. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. C'est à ça qu'on le reconnaît. Et à sa grande barbe blanche. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco se dit que si ce criminel portait un postiche pour cacher ou vieillir ses traits, ça allait être vraiment ardu de le retrouver ! Mais il ne devait pas se décourager. Il avait de la chance de connaître le plus efficace des Aurors, qui semblait prêt à l'aider séance tenante, alors il devait garder espoir.

Quand enfin Scorpius eut fini son dessin -après y avoir ajouté un gros cœur rouge dans un coin-, il tendit son parchemin à son père. Celui-ci prit la feuille, y jeta un œil, et crut s'évanouir.

L'homme, sur le dessin… il le connaissait.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Quand Malefoy revint, Harry et Ron débattaient des intérêts comparés du Christmas pudding et de la bûche de Noël, tout en sirotant leurs chocolats chauds. Mais ils cessèrent net leur discussion pour accorder immédiatement leur pleine attention au blond.

« Alors ? » demanda Weasley, curieux de voir le « chef-d'œuvre » de l'enfant. « C'est ressemblant, tu crois ? » Il désignait du menton le parchemin que l'autre tenait, crispé, dans la main.

Pâle comme la mort, Draco acquiesça, et murmura, désespéré, en fixant Harry :

« Ce type… qui se fait appeler Noël… je le connais. »

Haussant les sourcils, Harry glissa prudemment :

« Et bien, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, si je puis me permettre. On le retrouvera plus facilement. Non ? »

« Potter… tu le connais aussi. » glissa Draco du bout des lèvres, embêté. « Et toi aussi, la belette. »

Le blond paraissait tellement défait de leur annoncer cela que les deux autres sentirent leur ventre se nouer. De qui pouvait-il bien parler ?

« Par les pantoufles de Merlin... » souffla Ron, décomposé. « Ce n'est quand même pas Seamus ? Je plaisantais, tout à l'heure ! »

Malefoy secoua la tête négativement, et tourna vers eux le dessin fait par Scorpius. D'une voix blanche, paraissant prêt à pleurer, le blond annonça :

« C'est Dumbledore. »

Il fallait reconnaître que le bonhomme ventru, à la longue barbe blanche, griffonné sur le parchemin, n'était pas sans rappeler l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Toutefois, Harry, trop estomaqué pour rire -comme Ron, qui tentait de cacher son fou rire dans son mug de chocolat chaud (ce qui lui fit faire des bulles dedans !)-, répondit seulement :

« Tu te rappelles que Dumbledore est mort, n'est-ce pas, Malefoy ? »

« Je sais ! C'est encore pire… soit c'est son fantôme qui revient hanter et persécuter les enfants... »

« Mais pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Arrête de rire, Ron, s'il te plaît... » poursuivit Harry.

Levant les bras au ciel, Draco s'écria :

« Mais c'est évident, enfin ! J'ai failli le tuer ! Il revient se venger en s'en prenant à mon fils... »

« En lui offrant des cadeaux ? » fit Harry, dubitatif, tout en tapant dans le dos du rouquin qui s'étranglait maintenant de rire en ayant avalé de travers une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

« Ou alors quelqu'un a ramené son corps à la vie pour semer la terreur ! » proposa Draco, qui le temps de son court trajet entre le manoir et le Ministère avait eu le temps d'imaginer mille scénarios tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres -y compris celui dans lequel il s'agissait non pas de Dumbledore, comme il l'avait d'abord cru, mais de Merlin lui-même qui exerçait un châtiment divin sur les petits sorciers du monde entier (bon, il manquait encore le mobile dans ce scénario funeste, mais le cerveau paniqué de Draco y travaillait).

Un grand éclat de rire incontrôlé de la part de Ron interrompit la conversation entre les deux hommes. Tapant du poing sur le bureau pour tenter de se reprendre, le sorcier roux hoquetait, entre deux spasmes de rire :

« Ah, Malefoy… Si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait… t'inventer ! Mer… merci pour ce grand moment de détente... Houhouhou... »

Tournant un regard effaré vers Potter, Draco demanda :

« Ton ami vient de griller le dernier neurone qui lui restait, ou quoi ? » D'un air à présent offusqué, il ajouta d'un ton pincé, presque glacial : « Je viens vous parler d'une affaire d'agression d'enfants, et cette misérable belette se permet de rire... »

Légèrement embarrassé que l'hilarité de Ron ait à ce point vexé Malefoy, Harry ne put toutefois réprimer un petit sourire quand il indiqua :

« Il faut dire, Malefoy, qu'il y a quand même de quoi rire... »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla le blond, ulcéré. Potter aussi venait de basculer dans la folie, ou quoi ?

Désignant le parchemin du doigt, Harry précisa alors, poussant Ron hors de sa chaise pour qu'il aille calmer son fou rire plus loin :

« Sur le dessin, là… Ce n'est pas Dumbledore. C'est le Père Noël. »

« Oui, exactement ! Mais c'est sans doute un pseudonyme... »

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

« Ah non ? » s'étonna le blond. « C'est vraiment son nom ? Alors tu le connais ? »

« En quelque sorte... » admit Harry, amusé. S'adressant un instant à Ron, il cria : « Ferme la porte du cagibi, Ron ! On t'entend encore rire ! » Un « d'accord » hilare et étouffé leur parvint depuis la petite remise.

Posant ses deux mains sur le bureau du Survivant, Malefoy, cette fois véritablement en colère, exigea des explications. Se pouvait-il, comble de l'horreur, que Harry Potter fasse partie du gang du Père Noël ?

Tapotant d'un geste apaisant la main de l'autre, Harry précisa :

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, Malefoy. Le Père Noël n'est pas un criminel. Et encore moins un satyre. »

« Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ? » Draco n'osait croire à cette bonne nouvelle.

« Oui, crois-moi. Il est marié à la très respectable Mère Noël, et n'a à cœur que le bonheur des enfants. Tu peux laisser Scorpius lui écrire sans aucun souci. Ni le Père Noël ni ses gentils lutins ne viendront enlever ou torturer ton fils. »

Draco Malefoy était si soulagé qu'il voulait bien tout permettre à son fils, à présent. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas bien qui était ce mystérieux Père Noël :

« Mais alors… c'est un sorcier ou un moldu ? »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. »

« Tu veux dire… qu'il serait un peu comme Merlin ? »

Le brun réfléchit un instant, puis répliqua :

« En quelque sorte. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas le voir, ni le trouver même si on le cherche. Mais il répondra toujours présent à l'appel des enfants, une fois l'an... »

Draco baissa les yeux vers le dessin, et observa en silence le visage rubicond et souriant qui lui faisait face. Après un moment de réflexion, il glissa :

« C'est une drôle de magie que celle du Père Noël, quand même... »

« Oh, ça, tu n'as pas idée. » répondit, dans un clin d'œil, Ron, qui venait de sortir de la remise, enfin calmé. Alors que Draco les remerciait d'un hochement de tête et s'apprêtait à repartir, un peu gêné mais surtout soulagé, le sorcier roux ajouta : « Dis… Le dessin de ton fils, on peut le garder ? »

Malefoy hocha la tête :

« Oui, si vous voulez. » Il recula d'un pas vers la cheminée, et ajouta : « Bon, et bien, je vous laisse à votre travail. Scorpius et moi avons une lettre à écrire, je crois bien... » Et au moment où il disparaissait dans un nuage de cendres et de poussière, il entendit Weasley lui crier :

« Transmets nos amitiés au Père Noël, surtout ! »

Resté seul avec son meilleur ami, Harry s'exclama :

« Oh, tu exagères, quand même ! »

Finissant d'accrocher le portrait-robot du Père Noël entre une citrouille souriante peinte par Rose et un Cornacru des Bois (quoique cela puisse être) barbouillé par Albus, Ron conclut, souriant :

« Il faut bien le taquiner un peu, Malefoy. Sinon il ne se décoincera jamais ! » Tapant dans ses mains, il lança : « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un petit creux, moi. Il reste des petits bonhommes de pain d'épices ? »


	10. 10 décembre - Someone special

Bonjour,

Voici la case du jour. Ce n'est pas une des plus réussies, mais cet incipit m'a inspiré cette situation, alors j'ai essayé de le mettre en scène comme je le pouvais. Malgré ses imperfections, j'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira.

A noter que cette case peut être vue comme la suite des cases 4 et 9 (mais ce n'est pas une obligation).

A demain pour les réponses à vos adorables reviews ! :)

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 _ **Someone special**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 _ **Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

 _ **But the very next day you gave it away**_

 _ **This year to save me from tears**_

 _ **I'll give it to someone special**_

Ginny leva les yeux vers le plafond du salon, d'où l'on entendait, à peine étouffée, cette musique provenir depuis près d'une heure. Inquiète, elle reporta son attention vers son époux, qui regardait une rediffusion du « Noël des Muppets » avec Lily blottie contre lui.

« Albus a un souci ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Sans détacher ses yeux de l'écran de leur télévision, Harry répondit distraitement :

« Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

La sorcière rousse haussa les épaules, et répliqua, non sans sarcasme :

« Oh, et bien, peut-être parce que ça fait une heure que sa fichue chanson tourne en boucle. Qu'il n'a pas décroché un mot au petit déjeuner. Et qu'on ne l'a pas revu depuis, vu qu'il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. »

« C'est l'adolescence... » proposa son époux, tout en souriant devant une scène comique sur l'écran.

« Il a sept ans. » rappela Ginny.

« Alors je ne sais pas. » renonça Harry.

« Merci de ton aide précieuse, Môssieur le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier Sauf Notre Famille ! » râla son épouse.

Ce fut Lily qui vint finalement à son secours, en marmonnant derrière son pouce, qu'elle suçait :

« Il est mamoueu. »

« Pardon ma licorne en sucre ? »

Détachant son regard de l'écran et son pouce de sa bouche, la petite répéta :

« Il est namoureux. »

Cette fois, même Harry leva les yeux. Échangeant un regard éberlué avec Ginny, il demanda ensuite à leur benjamine :

« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas.

« Tu sais de qui ? »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

Le sorcier brun fixa de nouveau son épouse, et balbutia, perdu :

« Mais ce n'est encore qu'un bébé, mon petit Albus... »

Ginny retint un sourire :

« Tu disais pourtant tout à l'heure qu'il nous faisait sa crise d'adolescence. »

« Oui, et bien... »

 _Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day you gave it away_

 _This year to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special_

Les coupant dans leur débat, le couplet de la chanson honnie avait repris, une fois de plus. Encore plus fort.

« Ça doit être un _gros_ chagrin d'amour. » nota alors James, qui jouait aux petits sombrals avec Teddy, sur le tapis du salon. Il avança son pion de trois cases, puis poussa les dés vers son ami.

Ce dernier lança les petits cubes en bois, et confirma à Harry et Ginny, qui s'étaient tournés vers eux :

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait le cœur brisé. »

« Il t'a parlé ? » s'exclama la sorcière rousse. « Quand ça ? »

« Tout à l'heure. Juste avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. »

Ginny darda un regard déterminé sur son époux, et siffla :

« Al a le cœur brisé. Carrément. Tu dois agir. Tout de suite ! »

Jetant un petit coup d'œil de regret à la télévision, Harry demanda d'un ton suppliant :

« Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que tu es son père préféré. » indiqua avec fermeté Ginny, tout en lui faisant signe de quitter la pièce. Sans même écouter les protestations de son mari, elle se remit à son tricot. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas hérité du talent de sa mère. Les mailles étaient si emmêlées que le gilet qu'elle destinait à Hermione ressemblait davantage à un napperon ajouré. Très ajouré.

Tout en montant l'escalier, Harry grommelait :

« Son père préféré ? Pas difficile ! Il n'en a qu'un. »

La suite de l'histoire allait le contredire. Comme souvent.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Après avoir passé quinze minutes à supplier, gronder, prier son fils de le laisser entrer, Harry Potter eut enfin droit de mettre un pied dans l'antre d'Albus.

La pièce ressemblait effectivement drôlement à une antre : plongée dans le noir, la chambre n'était éclairée que par quelques bougies et une guirlande lumineuse -subtilisée dans le carton des décorations de Noël. Assis à son bureau qui paraissait trop grand pour lui, Albus tournait le dos à son père. Entrant avec prudence, touché par l'ambiance morose des lieux, Harry commença par aller doucement baisser le son de la petite chaîne hi-fi. La voix du chanteur moldu baissa de quelques octaves, ce qui soulagea le sorcier. Puis, pour ne pas brusquer son rejeton qui boudait toujours, Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'Albus, se faisant une petite place parmi les peluches dragon que collectionnait compulsivement l'enfant. Le brun sourit en songeant que celle avec les yeux en billes couleur chocolat que leur réclamait depuis deux ans l'enfant allait sans mal se faire des amis parmi toutes celles déjà présentes !

« Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas, mon boursouflet ? » chuchota le sorcier, après avoir laissé passer un petit moment, et deux ou trois anges.

Sans cesser de griffonner quelque chose sur un parchemin, l'enfant accepta néanmoins de répondre à son père :

« Je suis triste. »

« Oui, je vois ça, mon petit hippogriffe. » compatit Harry, tout en sentant son cœur se serrer en entendant la voix brisée de son fils.

« Et je suis en colère aussi. »

Le jeune homme ne pouvait que se féliciter que son enfant le plus introverti arrive à mettre si aisément des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait -trois heures à ruminer dans sa chambre avaient sans doute aidé. Mais il se désolait de voir Albus, son si rêveur et doux petit garçon, aussi défait et renfrogné aujourd'hui.

« C'est contre moi ? » osa demander le parent.

De dos, Albus secoua négativement la tête.

« Alors contre maman ? Ou tes frère et sœur ? »

« Non, non. Ils ne m'ont rien fait. »

Harry se rappela que Lily avait précisé qu'Albus était amoureux. Une hypothèse à creuser...

« Tu es triste à cause d'une enfant ? Une petite fille de ton entourage qui... »

« Non. C'est pas une fille. »

« Ah, d'accord. »

L'information mit un certain temps avant de monter jusqu'au cerveau d'un Harry Potter fatigué.

« C'est à cause de Scorpius. » finit par marmonner tout bas Albus, entre ses dents serrées.

Ah, ben voilà ! On y venait ! se réjouit Harry. Son fils avait juste un chagrin d'amour, à cause du fils de Draco Malefoy.

...

Quoi ?!

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Ginny fut très surprise en voyant Harry redescendre en trombe l'escalier, et filer dans la cuisine, sans un mot. Elle l'y rejoignit, et le trouva en train de verser du whisky purfeu 10 ans d'âge dans une tasse d'eau chaude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, en croisant lentement les bras.

« Je me prépare une tisane. J'ai besoin d'un petit remontant pour me donner du courage. »

« Mmh, je vois ça... »

Le sorcier avala d'une traite sa tasse, puis, le regard un peu fou et les cheveux en bataille, déclara :

« Ça va mieux. Je me sens plus calme. J'y retourne ! »

Et il fila aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant derrière lui sa femme, perplexe. Toutefois, Ginny n'étant pas du genre à s'inquiéter très longtemps, elle finit par hausser les épaules, et retourner au salon. Une fois rassise dans son fauteuil, elle se demanda si en raccourcissant une des manches, elle réussirait à rendre à ce gilet/napperon une meilleure apparence.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

« Donc, mon petit hibou déplumé… Tu disais que tu t'étais disputé avec ton… ton ami Scorpius, c'est bien ça ? » Harry faisait un gros effort pour rester calme.

Ce n'était pas le fait que son fils soit amoureux d'un garçon, qui le dérangeait. Pas du tout.

Et à vrai dire, Scorpius en lui-même ne le gênait pas outre mesure. C'était un adorable petit garçon, toujours sage et gentil quand il venait jouer chez eux.

Non, le véritable souci était bien le géniteur dudit petit garçon.

Draco Malefoy.

Alors oui, ils s'entendaient mieux que pendant leur adolescence, c'était indéniable ! Ils pouvaient discuter à peu près calmement (quand ils se retrouvaient devant la distributeur magique de café au Ministère), se tolérer pendant une soirée (avec tous les collègues de travail autour, c'était gérable), et même se rendre service occasionnellement (comme lors de cette -comique-histoire de Père Noël kidnappeur d'enfants).

Mais de là à faire partie de la même famille, en tant que futurs beaux-pères de leur progéniture respective, il ne fallait pas pousser Mélusine dans les mandragores, non plus !

Un reniflement d'Albus ramena Harry à l'instant présent. Chassant ses pensées de repas de famille apocalyptique mêlant les froids Malefoy aux débonnaires Weasley, il poursuivit :

« Veux-tu m'en dire plus ? »

« Il a dit quelque chose de très méchant. »

« Oh... » Bien digne des Malefoy, ça ! Non, non, Harry, essaie de rester neutre et impartial, voyons...

Albus tourna vers lui un visage cerné, couvert de stries de larmes séchées :

« Il a dit qu'il aimait autant ses parents que moi. »

« Il aime autant ses parents que toi tu aimes les tiens ? » fit Harry, perplexe, ne voyant pas bien en quoi ça valait de se disputer, et encore moins de se briser le cœur.

« Mais non ! » se récria l'enfant en tapant de son petit poing sur le bureau. Harry sursauta, n'ayant jamais vu tant de colère chez son fils -et s'en voulant de trouver ça mignon en même temps. « Il a dit qu'il aimait ses parents autant qu'il m'aime, moi... »

Le sorcier brun déglutit. Ça faisait bizarre d'entendre Albus parler si ouvertement des sentiments de Scorpius. Quand ils étaient tous petits, c'était attendrissant, mais maintenant, à sept ans, ça devenait si sérieux.

« Mais c'est pareil pour toi, non, mon petit chaudron ? »

« Je vous aime fort, maman et toi... » admit Albus, en baissant la tête. Il chuchota la suite : « … mais je crois que j'aime Scorpius encore plus fort. »

Harry sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Et une grande joie s'allumer juste à côté des débris, en même temps. Il souffrait de réaliser qu'il n'était plus le premier dans le cœur de son enfant, et éprouvait en même temps un tel bonheur en voyant mûrir son fils. Quitter ses parents et aimer une autre personne, c'était ça, grandir.

Bien sûr, Harry Potter n'avait pas pu suivre ce cheminement aussi naturellement qu'Albus Severus. Mais il en comprenait l'importance.

Il se leva alors, et venant caresser doucement les cheveux emmêlés de son cadet, il glissa avec un sourire rassurant :

« Tu sais, ça viendra sans doute aussi chez Scorpius. Simplement, il est moins mature que toi. Toi, tu penses et ressens déjà les choses comme un grand, mais lui est peut-être encore pris dans le monde de l'enfance... » Jetant à ce moment-là un petit coup d'œil au parchemin sur lequel Albus n'avait cessé d'écrire depuis tout à l'heure, Harry s'enquit : « Tu écris à Scorpius ? C'est bien, c'est une belle preuve de maturité de ta... »

« Nan. » contredit alors l'enfant. Il souleva la feuille et précisa, d'une voix rancunière : « Puisque je ne suis pas celui que Scorpius aime le plus, moi aussi j'ai décidé de donner mon cœur à quelqu'un d'autre, cette année. » Avec un sourire féroce, Albus indiqua : « J'écris au Père Noël. C'est lui, que j'aime plus que tout. Na ! »

Le cœur de Harry se brisa une seconde fois. Mais cette fois, la petite flammèche de joie qui s'alluma à côté (clamant : « Hourra, mon fils est encore un petit enfant, il aime le Père Noël ! ») ne suffit pas à le consoler complètement.

« Bon, ben je te laisse à ton courrier, alors... » fit le sorcier brun, dépité, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Merci papa ! Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. Tu vas où, du coup ? »

« Me reprendre une tisane. »

« Ok. » fit simplement le petit garçon, avant de poursuivre sa lettre au Père Noël.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Quand Harry se rassit sur le canapé aux côtés de Lily, Ginny demanda :

« Tu as pu parler à Albus ? »

Fixant d'un œil morne l'écran, Harry répondit :

« Oui, il va mieux. » Ginny s'en réjouit, mais son mari ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, dans un profond soupir : « Vivement qu'il soit ado. » La sorcière rousse lui coula un regard sceptique, surtout en le voyant prendre Lily dans ses bras et s'exclamer, tout en lui embrassant la tête : « Ne grandis pas trop vite, toi ! D'accord ? »

« D'accord papa. » promit la petite, pour pouvoir continuer à regarder tranquillement son film de Noël.

« Tu m'aimeras toujours, toi, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuivit le brun.

Tapotant le bras de son père, la fillette répondit :

« Oui, oui… mais chut, voilà Kermit. Je l'aime vraiment le plus au monde, lui ! » Et elle se fourra le pouce dans la bouche pour clore la discussion.

Supplanté successivement par le Père Noël et une grenouille aux yeux globuleux… Harry Potter devait admettre sa défaite. Il ne faisait pas le poids.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Là-haut, dans sa chambre, Albus venait de finir sa lettre enflammée au Père Noël. Il la relut et, satisfait, la signa.

Puis, hésita.

Et rajouta finalement, en minuscules pattes de mouche, tout à la fin du parchemin :

 _PS : si S. change d'avis à propos de tu sais quoi, je veux bien lui donner une deuxième chance. Il me manque._

Après tout, tout pouvait arriver à Noël. Il fallait croire aux miracles !


	11. 11 décembre - Happily ever after

Hello !

Après un merveilleux week-end à Londres, dont la magie m'a, une fois de plus, envoûtée, retour à la réalité. Mais quand la réalité consiste à attendre patiemment Noël, tout en décorant le sapin, emballant les cadeaux et partageant avec vous des moments de lecture, ce n'est que du bonheur !

C'est donc avec un immense plaisir que je vous livre cette nouvelle case, en vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture ^^

Enjoy !

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : Merci à toi amlou pour tes très gentils commentaires. Comme tu n'as pas de compte sur le site, je ne peux pas te répondre en privé, mais sache que tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir. Et un grand merci à tous les lecteurs fidèles qui viennent, chaque jour, ouvrir une nouvelle case de ce calendrier ^^ Profitez bien !

* * *

 _ **Happily ever after**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **C'est bien connu : Noël est la période de l'année idéale pour tomber amoureux. Je vous sens perplexe. Laissez-moi vous convaincre par cette petite histoire...**

Il y a très longtemps de cela, mon grand-père Septimus -paix à son âme, le brave homme- était alors un tout jeune sorcier, qui venait d'obtenir son diplôme. Malgré une belle réussite pendant ses études, il était admis dans la famille qu'il irait travailler à l'atelier de chaudrons, comme son père et son grand-père avant lui. Septimus ne savait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre de sa vie, alors, acceptant la chose avec philosophie, il a pris son poste.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il travaillait là, et la période des fêtes de fin d'année approchait. En tant que nouvel employé, il devait effectuer les tâches les plus pénibles. Jamais il n'aurait pu espérer se retrouver derrière la caisse de la partie boutique de l'atelier. Et pourtant ! Une indigestion collective à la soupe d'orties avait cloué au lit tous les employés en ce début décembre. Tous, sauf le responsable de l'atelier qui n'aimait pas les orties et avait donc mangé autre chose, et mon grand-père, qui déjeunait toujours avec les gamelles que lui préparait sa mère, et non pas à l'auberge avec ses collègues. Face à la situation, pas le choix : son responsable s'est chargé de la fabrication des chaudrons, tandis que Septimus se retrouvait à tenir la boutique, seul !

Oh, il était fier, mon grand-père ! Recevoir les clients, leur montrer le fruit de leurs efforts, faire les paquets cadeaux pour Noël… Il a adoré cette période. Mais surtout le jour où une très belle femme est entrée dans la boutique, peu avant Noël : elle cherchait un beau chaudron pour offrir à sa mère, passionnée de potions et de compotes. Septimus lui a trouvé le modèle idéal : un chaudron maniable et surtout polyvalent, qu'il a même personnalisé d'une jolie gravure pour plaire à cette charmante cliente. Pendant qu'il réalisait la gravure, il a discuté avec elle. Cedrella a démenti l'austérité présumée de la famille Black en tombant sous le charme de ce jeune homme rieur et serviable. Ils se sont revus, après les fêtes… La magie avait opéré.

Septimus et Cedrella se sont vite mariés (à l'époque, on ne traînait pas trop avec les conventions !), entourés de la famille de mon grand-père. Ma grand-mère, elle, a été déshéritée par sa famille, bien sûr. Mais elle n'a jamais connu que le bonheur avec son vendeur de chaudrons.

Alors, convaincu ? Non, toujours pas ! Oh, vous êtes difficile, vous… Et bien, écoutez donc ceci…

Ma grande-tante Muriel, voyez, n'est pas une femme commode, quand on la rencontre la première fois. Notez bien qu'elle donne cette même impression chaque fois qu'on la voit, même si c'est la cinquantième fois, mais bref… Sous ses apparences sévères et revêches, on ne s'imaginerait pas un instant qu'elle puisse être capable de se battre pour conquérir le cœur d'un homme. Et pourtant si ! On m'a raconté -même si Muriel, par pudeur, a toujours démenti-, qu'elle s'est inscrite à un course en patins à glace pour impressionner le jeune sorcier qu'elle convoitait ! Il faisait partie du jury, et elle espérait bien lui en mettre plein la vue.

A cette époque, ma grande-tante était une jeune femme élégante et élancée, avec beaucoup de charme. Bon, bien sûr, elle n'était jamais montée sur des patins, et n'avait aucune notion de patinage. Mais avec beaucoup de volonté -et un soupçon de magie-, on peut arriver à tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Non ? Et bien vous avez raison ! Malgré sa triche, Muriel n'a pas gagné la course. Mais elle s'est inscrite à toutes les compétitions que sa proie… heu, que son dulciné jugeait, et à force de ténacité, elle s'est faite remarquer de lui (probablement la fois où elle s'est battue avec une autre concurrente, faisant choir tous les participants sur la glace, oui, j'avoue). Ils ont lié connaissance, et le charme de ma grande-tante a opéré. Ils se sont embrassés un 25 décembre, sous une branche de gui, dans un parc où ils étaient partis patiner ensemble.

Bon, c'est vrai, depuis cette fois-là, tante Muriel a eu six autres maris -officiels. Mais bon, même si le romantisme de sa vie amoureuse est tout relatif, cette anecdote devrait réussir à vous convaincre que Noël est propice aux amours. Non ?

Je pourrais alors vous parler de mes propres parents : ils se sont connus et fréquentés pendant leurs études, à Poudlard. Et s'ils restent timides quant à nous raconter comment tout a commencé, mon père clame souvent -surtout quand il est pompette pendant les fêtes!- que c'est en goûtant le Christmas pudding préparé par ma mère pour un goûter dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, juste avant Noël, qu'il a compris qu'elle serait la femme de sa vie. Il faut reconnaître que les talents de cuisinière de Molly Weasley devaient être inscrits dans ses gênes, car dès l'adolescence elle excellait dans ce domaine !

Sinon, plus récent, je pourrais évoquer la très romantique demande en mariage qu'a faite mon frère Percy à sa femme Audrey sur une grande place du Londres moldu, au cours d'un mois de décembre (1). Mon frère est trop pudique pour nous raconter ça, mais ma belle-sœur a été enchantée de nous dire combien c'était un moment magique !

Alors, je vous ai convaincu ? Non, toujours pas !

Que puis-je vous dire d'autre ? Que le jour du bal de Noël, lors de notre quatrième année d'études, quand j'ai vu apparaître Hermione dans sa robe, j'ai su que mon cœur lui appartenait ? Ce serait un peu vous mentir, toutefois… car je crois bien que j'étais déjà fou d'elle bien avant. Mais c'est vrai que lors de ce bal de Noël, nous avons été nombreux à prendre conscience de nos sentiments. Moi pour Hermione, mon frère Bill pour Fleur, Hagrid pour Madame Maxime…

Que voulez-vous, il y a un je ne sais quoi dans l'air, lors de la période de Noël, qui nous enchante, qui nous transporte… Il y a une magie qui opère, et qu'on ne trouve ni dans les grimoires, ni dans les parchemins les plus anciens...

« C'est bien beau, mon brave Weasley... » protesta alors Lucius Malefoy, tout en se resservant une coupe de champagne -et en manquant d'en renverser la moitié à côté. « Mais votre belle théorie ne marche pas… pas pour tous ! Hips… Ma famille, par exemple... »

« Et bien oui, parlons-en ! » rit Ron à cette remarque. « Dois-je vous rappeler ce que nous célébrons aujourd'hui ? » Devant le regard vitreux que posa sur lui le blond, le jeune homme roux indiqua avec patience : « Le mariage de votre petit-fils et de mon neveu. » (2)

« Mais nous sommes un 1er janvier ! Plus en période de Noël ! » s'exclama, triomphant, Malefoy.

Weasley leva les yeux au ciel :

« Vous chipotez, Lucius… Ils se sont fiancés l'an dernier le jour de Noël ! Ça compte, ça quand même... »

Le sorcier blond tripota du bout du doigt un morceau de gâteau tombé de son assiette. L'air malheureux -ou résigné- il grogna quelque chose d'inaudible, que Ron prit pour un assentiment. Il sourit mais n'ajouta rien, finissant sa coupe d'une traite. Autour d'eux, quelques rares danseurs occupaient encore la piste, au son de « La valse des flocons de neige ». Les jeunes mariés, enlacés, semblaient seuls au monde, heureux.

« N'empêche, Weasley, vous pourrez dire ce que vous voudrez, mais mon fils, lui, ne succomberait jamais à votre niaiserie de magie de Noël. Il a épousé sa femme en été, tenez ! »

« Oui, enfin, ils sont surtout séparés, maintenant... » nota Ron, tout en se sentant vaguement compatissant pour le pauvre Lucius Malefoy, à qui tout cela devait faire beaucoup de changements.

« Détail que cela, détail… Il est où, mon fils, d'ailleurs ? » fit l'autre en se redressant tant bien que mal sur sa chaise.

Ron balaya rapidement la salle du regard, mais n'aperçut pas Draco. Il haussa les épaules, et dit en riant :

« Et bien, peut-être en train de se déclarer à l'amour de sa vie, sous un beau clair de lune, qui sait ? »

Lucius éclata de rire, et répondit, tout en trinquant de nouveau avec Ron -bien que leurs coupes soient vides :

« Ah Weasley, qu'est-ce que vous dites comme bêtises, vous alors ! Mais bon, au moins, je dois reconnaître qu'on s'amuse bien, avec vous... »

« C'est déjà ça. » philosopha Ron.

* * *

(1) Voir la case du 7 décembre de ma fic « Avant que Noël n'arrive ».

(2) Voir ma fic « Après l'Avent ».


	12. 12 décembre - Kitchen nightmares

Bonsoir les amis,

Désolée pour cette publication tardive : avec le travail et la fatigue, dur de trouver le temps d'écrire. Et surtout, j'ai longtemps été en panne d'inspiration pour cette case, avant d'avoir finalement le déclic !

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira : ) Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 _ **Kitchen nightmares**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Une odeur âcre, étrange se répandait**

 **lentement dans la maison.**

 **Un juron étouffé puis une épaisse fumée**

 **s'engouffra de sous la porte**

 **de la cuisine jusqu'au salon.**

« Qu'est-ce qui crame de la sorte ? »

demanda Arthur, inquiet.

Il lâcha les guirlandes et les boules,

et autres petits sujets,

abandonnant la décoration du sapin.

Prestement, le sorcier déboule

prêt à filer un coup de main.

Mais dans la cuisine, quelle déroute !

Trop de fumée, de cris, et en plus

on n'y voyait franchement goutte.

Arthur, affolé, s'écria :

« Où es-tu ma puce ? »

pensant déjà sa femme au seuil du trépas.

Molly finit par émerger, le visage noir,

les cheveux défaits, le tablier tâché,

et d'une voix emplie de désespoir

énonça en tremblant l'horrible sentence :

« Le four vient de nous lâcher.

Nous ne pourrons pas nous remplir la panse. »

Avec tendresse et sollicitude,

l'homme vint essuyer le visage noirci de fumée.

Sa femme exagère, il a l'habitude !

« Allons, ça va s'arranger, Molly,

un coup de baguette, et le tour est joué !

Tu arriveras sûrement à sauver notre repas de midi. »

Mais son épouse secoua la tête

et, les larmes au bord des yeux,

avoua son horrible défaite :

« J'ai essayé, rien n'a marché !

Oh Arthur, c'est vraiment affreux...

Plus de déjeuner, ni de dîner ou de souper...

Je ne pourrais plus nous préparer de petit plat ! »

Mais le pire était à venir

quand d'un ton lugubre, Molly rappela :

« Noël approche, comment vais-je faire ?

Nous avons toute la famille à nourrir !

Merlin, je suis une mauvaise mère ! »

Prenant alors les choses en main, Arthur appela

tous leurs enfants à l'aide par hibou urgent.

Ron fut le premier qui rappliqua

en compagnie d'Hermione, prompt renfort,

soucieux d'aider sa chère maman.

« Courage, ensemble nous sommes plus forts ! »

déclara-t-il, avant de se tourner vers sa femme :

« Que proposes-tu comme solution ?

Quel miracle pour nous sortir de ce drame ? »

Ron ne doutait pas de l'efficacité de sa chérie

qui avait les réponses à toutes les questions.

« Hélas, point de miracle aujourd'hui.

Si Molly n'a pas réussi à sauver son four,

je ne connais pas de sort suffisamment puissant

ni de SAV efficace aux alentours

pour sauver le repas de Noël made in Weasley.

Mais ne vous découragez pas pour autant,

nous pouvons sans doute vous aider. »

Molly et Arthur, prêts à tout pour rendre les leurs heureux

et espérant pouvoir encore sauver Noël

leur adressèrent des remerciements chaleureux.

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant dans leur petit appartement

que Ron demanda à sa belle :

« Qu'as-tu proposé comme solution à maman ? »

« Et bien, de recevoir tout le monde chez nous,

Noël ici plutôt qu'au Terrier.

Pour une fois on s'occupera de tout

et tes parents se reposeront enfin. »

« Ma chérie, tu n'as pas peur du chantier ?

Je te rappelle que nous serons plus de vingt ! »

A ce constat, le couple frémit, mais reste fort

après tout, rien ne peut faire peur

à ces deux anciens Gryffondors.

L'important sera d'être réunis

avec les proches, dans la joie et la bonne humeur,

pour profiter de Noël, et de son incomparable magie.


	13. 13 décembre - Light on !

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà un texte que je me suis énormément amusée à écrire ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous passerez un bon moment avec les héros du jour ^^

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et une belle fête des lumières en ce 13 décembre.

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : Un grand merci à Cilou pour ta review si enthousiaste et détaillée sur la case précédente. Je suis vraiment très heureuse de voir que tu apprécies autant ce calendrier de l'Avent. J'espère que les autres cases t'enchanteront tout autant ^^

* * *

 _ **Light on !**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **« Voilà, c'est fait ! Je nous ai inscrits au concours de LA plus belle maison décorée pour les fêtes de Noël ! »**

Posant lentement son journal sur ses genoux, Lucius se recula dans son fauteuil et leva un regard horrifié vers son épouse.

« Tu as… quoi ? »

Narcissa dégaina d'un geste enthousiaste un papier brillant et s'exclama avec un sourire qui acheva de terroriser le -soi-disant- maître de la famille Malefoy :

« Regarde mon boursouflet d'amour ! Le concours auquel je rêvais de participer depuis si longtemps. Et bien, cette année, je me suis lancée... »

 _Et moi je vais me lancer depuis le toit de notre manoir -tant qu'il ressemble encore à un manoir, et non_ _à_ _une annexe de l'atelier du Père Noël_ , songea avec désespoir le digne Lucius.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas la peine, tu sais, ma licorne… Ça risque de te fatiguer... » couina faiblement le un peu moins digne Lucius.

« Tatata ! » objecta Narcissa, tout en tourbillonnant sur elle-même dans une envolée de jupons. « Je suis tellement heureuse à l'idée de décorer comme il se doit notre belle demeure ! »

 _Belle… jusqu'à ce que tu la noies sous les guirlandes et autres paillettes rouges et blanches, oui !_

« Et heureusement que je me suis décidée ! A un jour près, les inscriptions étaient closes ! »

 _Et m… Merlin ! Flûte !_

« Ça aurait vraiment été trop bien… trop bête de rater ça ! » gémit Lucius, tout en disparaissant de nouveau derrière son numéro spécial Avent de la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais son épouse ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser végéter tranquillement dans son fauteuil au coin du feu. Arrachant des mains du sorcier blond le journal, Narcissa lança l'hebdomadaire dans la cheminée et conclut :

« Allez, file au grenier chercher les cartons de décorations de Noël ! »

« On a des elfes de maison pour ça... » grommela son époux, tout en regardant d'un œil terne les pages de sélection de cadeaux de Noël se consumer dans l'âtre.

 _Par la barbe de Salazar… Je venais juste de cocher les idées qui me plaisaient… J'aurais dû les noter quelque part. Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lire la petite bande dessinée animée..._

Tirant littéralement son époux hors de son fauteuil, Narcissa précisa, achevant par là-même le peu de santé mentale qu'il restait encore à l'homme :

« Et non, tu ne demandes pas d'aide à nos elfes de maison ! C'est interdit. Stipulé par le règlement ! »

Tournant vers elle un visage défait, lèvre inférieure tremblotante, Lucius tenta une dernière fois :

« J'ai le droit de pleurer ? »

« Non ! » conclut son épouse, galvanisée par l'ambiance de fêtes -ou par la rage de remporter ce concours. « Au boulot ! »

Résigné, Lucius se dirigea d'une pantoufle traînante vers le grand escalier menant aux étages supérieurs.

Et malgré l'interdiction, il versa quand même une petite larme.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Deux heures plus tard…

Le bruit de talons nerveux aurait dû l'alerter. Mais, plongé dans les vieux albums photos de sa famille, Lucius n'avait pas entendu Narcissa arriver.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » accusa-t-elle, furibonde, en arrivant dans le grenier mal éclairé.

Le sorcier sursauta violemment à ces mots, s'assommant sur une des poutres du toit. D'un air coupable, il se retourna et balbutia, tout en se frottant le crâne douloureux :

« Je te jure que… que j'ai cherché les décorations, mon strangulot d'amour. Mais, heu… impossible de les trouver. »

Narcissa croisa lentement les bras.

« C'est fou ce qu'on peut accumuler comme bazar au fil des années, ha ha ha... » tenta encore faiblement Lucius.

Son épouse balaya rapidement du regard le grenier impeccablement rangé -par les elfes de maison-, puis posa un regard plissé sur l'homme qui, assis sur une vieille malle, semblait se ratatiner sur lui-même d'instant en instant.

« J'ai fouillé partout, hein… et puis bon, je suis tombé sur ces photos… Tu as vu comme tu étais belle dans ta robe de mariée... » fit Lucius en -minable- diversion.

« Lucius ? » La voix froide claqua dans l'air, implacable.

« Oui ma libellule naine ? » couina l'autre, au désespoir.

Pointant un doigt à la manucure parfaite -vernis rouge brillant orné d'un petit dessin de flocon de neige argenté- vers une énorme pile de cartons, bien en vus, tous estampillés de l'indication « Décorations de Noël », Narcissa demanda d'une voix à glacer même la grande cheminée de Poudlard :

« Et là-dedans, tu as cherché ? »

Le regard de Lucius alla de son épouse, aux cartons, des cartons à son épouse, et tel le pitoyable acteur qu'il était, il tenta de mimer la plus parfaite surprise : sa bouche forma un O tordu, il leva les bras au ciel, fit mine d'être muet de surprise, et s'apprêtait enfin à s'exclamer quelque chose proche de « Mais tu es merveilleuse, ma plume en sucre ! Tu les as trouvées du premier coup ! »

Mais Narcissa le coupa d'un irrévocable :

« En bas, dans le jardin, cape chaude et bottes fourrées, dans cinq minutes ! »

« Mais ma chocogrenouille sexy... »

« Quatre minutes ! » tonna Narcissa en faisant demi-tour dans une envolée de robe qui n'avait rien à envier aux tournoiements sinistres de leur ami Severus Rogue.

Comprenant qu'il était inutile de tenter de lutter contre cette diabolique sorcière, Lucius reposa d'un air triste l'album photo, dans lequel s'animaient les photos d'un Draco en culottes courtes montant sur son premier balai.

« Ah, si seulement tu étais là pour me soutenir, fiston... » soupira Lucius en caressant du bout de son index le cliché sur lequel Draco tombait de son balai, tête la première, dans une flaque de boue.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard…

Alors qu'il rejoignait sur le perron enneigé Narcissa, les bras chargés des lourds cartons de décorations, Lucius demanda, tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle :

« Et il est où, d'ailleurs, notre saleté de fils ingrat ? Pourquoi il ne nous file pas un coup de main ? »

Inspirant avec bonheur l'air frais -pour ne pas dire polaire- qui balayait leur domaine, Narcissa prit son temps pour répondre. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle voulait profiter de la vue de leur splendide -mais néanmoins pas encore décoré- jardin. Et puis, parce qu'elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment de la réponse à cette question. Ce matin-là, elle avait bien petit-déjeuné avec Draco, mais il avait ensuite vite filé. Était-ce parce qu'elle l'avait entretenu avec autant d'entrain de son projet de les inscrire au concours de la plus belle maison décorée ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de son fils adoré de se comporter en lâche, voyons… Non, il avait parlé d'une chose urgente à faire. Ah oui, ça lui revenait !

« Il avait rendez-vous avec Potter. » répondit la femme blonde avec désinvolture, tout en se retournant pour examiner la façade de leur manoir, afin de décider où mettre les premières guirlandes.

Sous le choc, Lucius se lâcha sur le pied un des cartons.

« Aoutch ! Borde… bord de mer ! » Narcissa lui lança un regard torve, circonspecte, mais retourna bien vite à son inspection de la maison. « Il a… quoi ? Un... rendez-vous ? Avec Potter ? » s'étrangla Lucius, au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Oui, un rendez-vous. Un rencard, si tu préfères. »

« Ah, mais ce que je préférerais, moi, c'est qu'il se tienne loin de ce damné Potter, oui ! »

Narcissa posa un regard ingénu sur son époux, ne comprenant manifestement pas ce qui le taraudait :

« Pourquoi donc ? Potter est un très estimé collègue, au Ministère. S'ils doivent travailler ensemble sur une affaire urgente, Draco a tout intérêt à collaborer avec Potter. »

« Aaaah... » exhala Lucius avec un soulagement qui colora même un peu ses joues translucides. « Ils devaient se voir pour le boulot ? Tu me rassures ! »

Posant sur son époux un regard inquiet -elle commençait à douter de sa santé mentale-, Narcissa demanda :

« Mais pour quoi d'autre voudrais-tu qu'ils se voient ? » Elle laissa passer un petit silence, perplexe, avant d'ajouter : « Tu pensais qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous… amoureux ? »

« Mais oui ! Idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Que je suis bête, moi alors ! » s'exclama Lucius, riant avec soulagement. Mais il stoppa net en voyant que son épouse ne partageait pas son hilarité. Pensive, elle paraissait peser le pour et le contre de cette hypothèse. Il déglutit quand il la vit finalement hausser les épaules, et conclure :

« Remarque… pourquoi pas ? Je n'aurai rien contre être la belle-mère de Harry Potter. Bien que je sois trop jeune pour être une _belle-mère_. » ajouta-t-elle avec assurance, avant de balayer le sujet d'une main chaudement gantée de soie, et d'en revenir à sa façade de maison. « Bon, on s'y met ? »

Pour la première fois de la journée, Lucius ne fut pas contre cette proposition. S'activer à décorer leur maison et leur jardin lui éviterait au moins de penser à son fils et ce gueux de Potter en train de… de… bref, de faire tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent !

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Une heure et demie plus tard…

Narcissa plissait les yeux avec concentration. Enfin, elle les rouvrit en grand et déclara avec certitude :

« Ça manque clairement de houx sur le rebord de cette fenêtre ! »

Les bras chargés de branchages drus et piquants, Lucius lâcha un profond soupir avant de rétorquer sans grand espoir :

« Tu es sûre, mon hippogriffe en dentelle ? Parce que je trouve au contraire qu'on en a mis un sacré paquet... »

« Il n'y a jamais trop de houx à Noël ! »

« Peut-être, mais c'est la dernière brassée qui nous reste, là. »

Désignant d'un geste large leur immense domaine, Narcissa indiqua :

« Et bien, retourne en couper. »

« Ma plume à papote envoûtante, quand je dis que c'est la dernière brassée, je ne mens pas pour me défiler... »

« Ça pourrait. »

« Oui, mais là non. J'ai cueilli tout le houx qu'il y avait dans notre jardin. » Il leva ses mains piquetées de nombreuses coupures et écorchures pour preuve.

« Oh... » réalisa alors la sorcière blonde. Elle réfléchit un instant, permettant au pauvre Lucius de souffler une petite minute. Il se tenait encore péniblement le dos, sentant ses rhumatismes se réveiller, quand son épouse en arriva à cette terrible conclusion : « Bon, et bien il n'y a plus qu'à aller en acheter ! »

« Oh misère... » soupira l'homme blond. Mais, sachant qu'il serait inutile de protester, il déclara dans un soupir : « Bon, je vais faire préparer la calèche. »

« Mais non, on va marcher un peu. Le grand air nous fera du bien ! » déclara Narcissa avec son entrain coutumier.

Si Lucius avait encore la force de râler, il aurait peut-être émis une molle contestation. Mais, trop las, il se contenta de suivre sa femme, tel un zombi -ce que la sorcière blonde, Merlin sait pourquoi, trouva très sexy !

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard…

Suivant d'un pas traînant son infatigable épouse, Lucius se contentait de servir de porteur. Il laissait Narcissa choisir les branches de houx qui lui plaisaient sur les étals du fleuriste « Spécialiste en sapins, houx et branchages de Noël enchantés », et approuvait prudemment tous les choix qu'elle faisait. A défaut de pouvoir déjà se délasser dans son fauteuil au coin du feu -oh, comme il en rêvait !-, il reposait au moins son cerveau.

Deux de ses neurones réussirent toutefois à se reconnecter, et il reconnut, à quelques mètres de là, admirant les branchages colorés, les Weasley ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce pouilleux d'Arthur et sa braillarde de femme pouvaient bien faire là ?

Plissant les yeux suspicieusement, Lucius s'éloigna un instant de Narcissa pour se cacher derrière une rangée de sapins d'un mètre de haut. Il espérait pouvoir étancher sa curiosité. Mais la foule de clients qui devisaient gaiement, tout en arpentant les allées du fleuriste, l'empêchait d'entendre ce que le couple pouvait bien se dire. Déposant alors au sol son lourd chargement, le blond attrapa d'un geste preste une couronne de Noël ornementée de rubans et de pommes de pin, et s'avança discrètement, le visage caché derrière sa décoration.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du couple Weasley, il fit mine d'admirer trois pauvres branches défraîchies de gui, se cachant toujours tant bien que mal derrière sa couronne, et il tendit l'oreille.

« Et celle-là, Molly chérie ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » demandait Arthur à sa femme, tout en lui montrant une grande branche noueuse peinte en un beau doré scintillant.

« C'est peut-être un peu cher, non ? » souffla Molly, en se penchant pour jeter un œil à l'étiquette.

« Oui, peut-être... » concéda son époux. « Mais pour une fois qu'on participe au concours de la plus belle maison décorée, on peut bien faire une petite folie. »

Le sang -froid, vues les températures- de Malefoy ne fit qu'un tour en entendant ces mots. Allons donc ! Ce miséreux d'Arthur Weasley était donc son adversaire pour le concours ? Ah, mais ça changeait tout ! Plus question pour Lucius de traîner des pieds, à présent. Il avait un manoir à faire briller de mille feux, et un jardin à magnifier. Pas question de perdre face à ce bouseux et son terrier minable -la maison n'était même pas droite ! Il y allait de l'honneur de toute la dynastie Malefoy !

Rejetant d'un mouvement brusque la couronne au sol -et ignorant superbement l'employé qui s'écria : « Hé, il faudra payer pour cet article abîmé, monsieur ! »-, Lucius se révéla devant les Weasley, déclarant avec supériorité :

« Ah ah, mon pauvre Arthur… Comme si tu avais une chance de remporter ce concours ! Je serai le grand vainqueur, cette année ! » Et il leva le nez pour montrer combien il s'estimait au-dessus du bas peuple -dommage qu'une petite goutte de morve coula à ce moment-là, car sans ça, l'effet aurait sûrement été impressionnant.

« Oh, bien le bonsoir, Lucius ! » s'exclama joyeusement Arthur, manifestement pas troublé pour deux mornilles. « Alors comme ça, tu participes aussi au concours de la plus belle maison décorée ! C'est amusant. Que le meilleur gagne, alors. » Mais sous le sourire affable du sorcier roux se dissimulait déjà la flamme de la compétition.

Molly regarda les deux hommes, perplexe, se demandant si elle devait intervenir. Mais la voix outrée de Narcissa retentit alors, coupant court à l'échange entre les deux cow-boys à chapeaux pointus.

« Lucius ! Mais où as-tu posé le tas de houx que je t'avais confié ? »

« Le houx ? Oh, mer… Merlin ! » s'exclama alors Lucius, perdant instantanément de sa superbe. Il regarda ses mains vides, comme s'il espérait que les branchages y réapparaîtraient. Malheureusement, il ne maîtrisait pas encore la magie sans baguette.

Et sa baguette était restée au manoir.

La poisse, quoi.

Surtout quand Arthur glissa alors à Molly :

« Dis, en parlant de houx… Il ne nous en fallait pas, à nous aussi ? »

« Si. Les gnomes du jardin l'ont complètement grignoté ! Je ne vais pas mettre du houx dentelé sur mes rebords de fenêtre, quand même. »

Narcissa intervint alors, en soupirant, sincèrement désolée -ou faisant en tout cas bien semblant :

« Hélas pour vous… Nous avons pris les derniers houx qui restaient à ce fleuriste. A croire que beaucoup de gens participent au concours, cette année. »

Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit :

« Vous en aviez pris, mais Lucius l'a posé dans un coin, d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

Les deux couples se regardèrent alors, et l'air autour d'eux se figea tant l'ambiance était devenue tendue. Les autres clients décrivaient même une courbe prudente pour ne pas passer trop près d'eux.

« Lucius... » murmura Narcissa, sans lâcher du regard leurs adversaires.

« Arthur... » intima Molly, les sourcils froncés en direction des Malefoy.

« COURS ! » hurlèrent d'une même voix les deux femmes.

Slalomant en dérapant dans les allées enneigées du fleuriste, Lucius et Arthur tentèrent de retrouver avant l'autre où le chargement de houx avait été abandonné. Mais ils eurent beau courir partout, se poussant du coude, et se lançant des noms d'oiseaux à chaque embardée, ils ne réussirent pas à mettre la main dessus. S'ils avaient été plus attentifs, ils auraient aperçu un peu plus tôt Xenophilius Lovegood passer, un sourire lunaire au visage, tout en murmurant, les bras chargés :

« Oh, c'est ma Luna qui va être contente… Elle trouvait que notre toiture manquait de houx, cette année. Quelle chance d'avoir trouvé ce joli petit tas. »

Malgré cette déconfiture, Lucius et Arthur ne comptaient pas se décourager. Se sachant maintenant en compétition l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient retrouvé tous deux une énergie folle. Ils rejoignirent leurs épouses, et se saluèrent chacun avant de retourner chez eux finir de décorer leur maison :

« Bonne chance pour tenter d'embellir le taudis dans lequel tu te terres, Weasley. Je crois qu'il y a une promotion sur les branchages cassés, au fond de la boutique, si ça peut t'aider... »

« Pas besoin de tes conseils foireux, Malefoy. Notre maison a une belle âme chaleureuse, elle, au moins. Bon courage à toi pour tenter de rendre accueillant le cercueil géant qui te sert de mouroir, pardon manoir... »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Molly entraîna son époux vers la sortie, tandis que Narcissa, trop décontenancée pour gronder son mari d'avoir perdu le houx, le prenait pas le bras pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

Après un dernier regard de défi, les deux hommes se laissèrent.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Trois heures plus tard…

« Viens te coucher, Lucius… Il fait complètement nuit, tu n'y vois plus rien, voyons. » supplia Narcissa depuis le perron du manoir, enveloppée dans une épaisse robe de chambre rose pâle. Elle maintint ses bigoudis en place quand une bourrasque glacée souffla sur le domaine, et ajouta : « Tout ce que tu as décoré est déjà très joli. Arrête-toi là, ça ira comme ça... »

Un pinceau entre les dents, Lucius se recula d'un pas dans le jardin pour admirer la peinture de renne qu'il venait de faire sur les carreaux de leurs grandes vitres. Mais pourquoi l'animal ressemblait-il autant à une vache écossaise ? Par la moustache lustrée de Salazar ! Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les arts plastiques.

« Bon, mais si je rajoutais encore une guirlande lumineuse enchantée sur la grille d'entrée ? Qu'en penses-tu, ma goule mirifique ? » demanda le sorcier blond, ignorant la supplique de sa femme.

Jetant un coup d'œil découragé à leur manoir qui ressemblait à une discothèque moldue tant elle était couverte de guirlandes lumineuses et clignotantes, Narcissa poussa un petit soupir, et répondit :

« Si tu veux, mon centaure costaud... » Après avoir tant lutté pour impliquer son époux dans ce projet de concours, la sorcière ne se sentait pas le courage d'éteindre l'enthousiasme rageur qui avait animé Lucius. Elle le laissa donc à son activité, précisant juste : « Bon, et bien moi je vais me coucher. Essaie au moins de ne pas t'enrhumer, mon strangulot soyeux. »

Mais Lucius, assis sur les marches du perron, était si concentré sur les branchages de gui qu'il tentait de tresser pour former le nom Malefoy en géant -ça serait si classe, accroché au-dessus de la porte d'entrée !- qu'il répondit à peine à sa femme.

Et quand Draco rentra au manoir, vers minuit cette nuit-là, un peu éméché mais sifflotant gaiement, il crut bien apercevoir son père, juché sur une échelle, en train de farcir de boules argentées un pauvre petit arbre qui ployait sous le poids des centaines de décorations dont il était déjà garni. Mais le jeune homme se dit qu'il devait avoir rêvé, et rentra rapidement retrouver son lit douillet et chaud, avant de s'enrhumer -déjà que sa tenue, toute débraillée, laisser passer le froid, il ne fallait pas en plus risquer la pneumonie.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Le lendemain…

Draco n'attrapa pas de pneumonie, fort heureusement.

En revanche, Lucius resta cloué au lit une bonne semaine, terrassé par une bronchite carabinée. Il fut très triste de ne pas pouvoir se rendre à l'annonce des résultats du concours. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir assister au désespoir d'Arthur Weasley, et recevoir ses félicitations éplorées…

Il aurait été déçu de toute façon, parce que de son côté, Arthur était lui aussi contraint de garder le lit, une bouillotte sur la tête. Il n'avait pas fait montre de plus de prudence que son adversaire, persuadé que l'écharpe et le bonnet tricotés amoureusement par Molly suffiraient à le protéger du vent glacé qui soufflait sur son jardin.

Et de toute manière, les deux hommes auraient été totalement désappointés, l'un comme l'autre, d'apprendre que c'était finalement la maison farfelue et colorée de Luna et Xenophilius Lovegood qui avait remporté le grand prix cette année ! Mais ça, Narcissa et Molly ne le leur apprirent pas tout de suite. Parfois, il est bon de laisser aux hommes leurs illusions. Rêver ne peut pas faire de mal...


	14. 14 décembre - Warmer in the winter

Bonsoir les amis,

Voici une nouvelle case, assez classique, sans doute pas renversante, mais centrée sur des personnages pour lesquels j'ai énormément d'affection. J'aime toujours autant écrire sur eux, les accompagner, les pousser doucement les uns vers les autres…

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture, et vous remercie encore chaleureusement pour vos reviews (y compris ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je ne peux pas répondre plus personnellement, mais dont les messages me font très plaisir ! -coucou Cilou).

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Carmichael Zabini, Andrew North et Thomas Castfield sont en revanche des personnages de ma création, que vous pouvez retrouver dans presque toutes mes fics mettant en scène Albus et Scorpius.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 _ **Warmer in the winter**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **« Zut, j'ai oublié mon écharpe. »**

 **« Tu peux toujours la remplacer avec mes bras... » *bouge les sourcils de manière suggestive***

Rose Granger-Weasley posa un regard dubitatif sur l'adolescent qui venait de l'interpeller de la sorte.

« J'ai une température corporelle naturellement très élevée, tu sais... » poursuivit l'autre, en se passant une langue sur les lèvres -gercées.

La jeune sorcière affichait à présent un air parfaitement dégoûté.

« Avec moi, aucun risque de t'enrhumer... » poursuivit l'autre d'une voix qui se voulait certainement lascive.

Lassée, l'adolescente brune leva les yeux au ciel, et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son cousin et leurs amis.

Dépité de la réaction froide de Rose, Carmichael Zabini s'exclama, toute sensualité disparue :

« Mais heu… Rosie, attends ! »

« Han ! Tu te permets de l'appeler « Rosie » alors qu'elle n'a manifestement pas envie de te parler ! Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien, toi... » fit une voix moqueuse et admirative à la fois, aux côtés du jeune métis.

Se tournant vers son ami, Carmichael lui répliqua, bougon :

« De quoi je me mêle, sac d'os ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! » brava-t-il, sûr de lui -même si intérieurement, il était loin de ressentir une telle assurance. Inquiet de voir la fille de ses rêves disparaître dans la foule grouillante de Pré-au-lard, il se remit en route d'un pas vif, pour rattraper le groupe au milieu duquel Rose s'était glissée.

Trottinant tant bien que mal derrière lui, Scorpius Malefoy ajouta, cynique :

« Ah ben, vue ton approche de gros balourd, tu n'auras rien, ça c'est sûr ! »

Sillonnant péniblement entre les badauds flânant dans la grand-rue décorée et animée, le sorcier brun s'exclama, de mauvaise foi :

« N'importe quoi ! Tu as bien vu comme elle était charmée ! »

« Heu, pas trop, non... Oups ! » fit Malefoy, en se rattrapant à la cape de son camarade après avoir failli glisser sur une plaque de neige verglacée devant la boutique Scribenpenne.

Réprimant difficilement son agacement, Zabini attrapa distraitement la main du jeune homme blond pour lui éviter de tomber, et l'entraîna vivement à sa suite pour qu'ils rattrapent les autres.

« C'est parce qu'elle est timide. Elle n'a pas voulu me sauter au cou parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se donner en spectacle devant ses copains, c'est tout... »

« Mon pauvre ami, ta démence ne s'arrange pas avec le temps. » Heureusement pour lui, les propos de Scorpius furent recouverts par le chant tonitruant d'une chorale de Noël, postée en plein milieu du chemin. Oubliant de s'énerver contre son ami, Zabini s'écria alors :

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ces couillons nous bloquent la route. On va la perdre... »

S'excusant du regard auprès du couple de vieux sorciers que les propos de son ami avaient choqués, Scorpius glissa d'un ton apaisant :

« Mais non, je sais où ils vont... »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Après leurs achats, ils iront prendre un goûter chez Mme Pieddodu. » Devant l'air stupéfait de l'autre, le sorcier blond ajouta : « Rose l'a dit tout à l'heure, avant qu'on parte ! Tu ne l'écoutes jamais, ou quoi ? Pour un type amoureux, ça le fait moyen... »

« Boucle-la, le puceau ! » réagit vivement Carmichael, tout en entraînant de nouveau son ami à travers la foule. « C'est pas que j'écoutais pas… C'est juste que… que... »

« Que tu préférais admirer son joli visage... »

Après une longue minute de silence, durant laquelle Scorpius se demanda s'il avait trop vivement charrié son ami, Zabini finit par admettre, du bout des lèvres -gercées :

« Mouais… pas faux. »

Attendri, Malefoy n'ajouta cette fois rien, et se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire, qu'il dissimula dans son col de cape, pour ne pas risquer de vexer encore une fois son ami. Fou comme les gens pouvaient être à fleur de peau quand ils étaient amoureux !

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Quand les deux adolescents arrivèrent devant le petit salon de thé, Rose et ses amis venaient juste d'y entrer. L'un d'entre eux s'apprêtait à refermer la porte vitrée derrière eux, quand il aperçut Carmichael et Scorpius. Il suspendit son geste pour leur tenir la porte, et le métis s'écria :

« Ah, Alcius, merci ! On arri... »

Mais le regard du petit brun se voila quand les deux autres furent tout près, et sans un mot ni une explication, il s'engouffra dans le café et leur claqua la porte au nez.

« Aoutch ! » s'exclama Carmichael, en se frottant le front. « Il est fou, cet Alcius ! »

« C'est Albus. Le cousin de Rose. » précisa Scorpius d'un ton apaisant.

« Mais pourquoi il s'est montré si grossier ? » s'offusqua son ami.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, et lâchant la main de l'autre, poussa la porte pour entrer. D'un ton blasé, il chuchota, tout en cherchant du regard le groupe d'adolescents qu'ils avaient suivi :

« Ben, déjà, si tu te goures de prénom en l'appelant... »

« Oh là là, ça va… faut pas se vexer pour si peu ! Il est susceptible ! » grogna Carmichael, avant de laisser un sourire béat s'épanouir sur son visage quand il avisa Rose -et accessoirement les autres adolescents- assis à une table près de la grande cheminée.

Pensif, Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil à Albus Severus Potter, attablé face à Rose, et murmura :

« Non, pourtant il a plutôt bon caractère, je crois... »

N'écoutant déjà plus son camarade, Zabini l'entraîna vers sa cible :

« Regarde, ils sont là… Viens, on va tenter de s'incruster. »

Les yeux verts d'Albus s'assombrir encore davantage quand il vit revenir vers eux les deux autres, et Rose se retourna pour voir ce qui contrariait son si gentil cousin. Elle pâlit en voyant arriver Carmichael, et ne put retenir un petit juron quand l'un de ses amis s'exclama :

« Oh, Zabini, Malefoy, salut ! Vous voulez venir prendre un goûter avec nous ? On a commandé une tarte à la mélasse. »

« Génial, j'adore ça ! » claironna Carmichael, tout en poussant la voisine de Rose pour lui piquer son siège et s'installer près de celle qu'il convoitait.

« Mais non, tu détestes ça... » glissa Scorpius, avant de se figer en une grimace muette de douleur quand son ami lui écrasa brutalement le pied pour le faire taire. Il se tut alors, allant s'asseoir -en boitant- sur la banquette, entre deux amis de Rose et Albus.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, au milieu du joyeux brouhaha des clients du salon de thé, venus se réchauffer auprès d'un délicieux encas, Scorpius put assister aux tentatives -pathétiques- de séduction d'un Carmichael Zabini se croyant irrésistible. Le fils Malefoy put découvrir la palette variée d'expressions de visage de Rose Granger-Weasley, allant du plus pur dégoût, à l'ennui le plus profond, en passant par la terreur pure. C'était assez fascinant à regarder, d'un point de vue purement sociologique.

D'un point de vue purement humain, en revanche, Scorpius plaignait sincèrement la pauvre fille. Il avait beau adorer son ami, il fallait reconnaître que quand celui-ci branchait son mode lyrisme-bogôssitude ultime, ça pouvait aller loin.

Malefoy décrocha quand Carmichael entama le couplet de : « La femme est un nid dans lequel chaque homme, oiseau aventureux mais oisillon au fond de son cœur, aime venir se réfugier... » et tenta de suivre la conversation avec ses voisins de table. Thomas Castfield était un garçon jovial et d'un abord très sociable. Mais il avait actuellement la bouche si pleine de tarte à la mélasse que Scorpius comprenait -au mieux !- un mot sur deux de ce qu'il disait. Andrew North, quant à lui, essayait de rattraper les maladresses de son camarade, tout en devisant joyeusement avec toute la tablée.

Chaque personne a son boulet, songea Scorpius avec philosophie, en voyant Andrew tendre une serviette à Thomas pour qu'il essuie le jus de citrouille qui avait coulé sur son menton. En jetant un coup d'œil plein d'affection à son ami Carmichael, présentement en train de tenter de suivre la critique littéraire pointue que faisait Rose de la dernière réédition de _L'histoire de la magie_ , Malefoy se dit qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire boulet que Zabini, après tout.

Sentant une aura sombre près de lui, Scorpius décrocha alors son regard du métis, et tomba sur Albus Potter, qui le fixait avec colère. Le blond sursauta légèrement, surpris d'être la cible de tant d'animosité.

A Poudlard, les quelques fois où Carmichael et lui s'étaient mêlés aux autres, Albus et lui n'avaient eu que de très cordiaux échanges. Ils s'étaient même découverts une passion commune pour la collection des cartes de chocogrenouilles des années 1990-2000 et la poésie écrite par les fantômes écossais et irlandais -notamment les recueils traitant des châteaux hantés, de l'humidité de la lande l'hiver et de l'affection des moutons. Bon, il n'y avait peut-être pas là matière à devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, mais c'était tout de même un début encourageant, non ?

Alors pourquoi tant d'aversion de la part d'Albus ce jour-là ? Alors que tout le monde passait un agréable moment, à l'approche des fêtes ?

Le cœur de Scorpius se serra, et le reste de l'après-midi passa sans qu'il ne ressente le même entrain qu'au début. Il fixa même avec une pointe d'envie son ami Zabini réussir à faire rire Rose -enfin, obtenir d'elle un demi-sourire grâce à sa blague du gobelin et de la potion d'ivresse. Eux, au moins, se rapprochaient peu à peu, alors que ce n'était franchement pas gagné au départ !

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Quand ils quittèrent tous, à la tombée de la nuit, le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, ils s'éparpillèrent en petits groupes. Certains poursuivirent leurs achats de Noël, d'autres décidèrent de rentrer se mettre au chaud à Poudlard, quand les derniers choisirent d'aller sur la grand-place écouter la chorale d'elfes et de vélanes de Noël.

Merlin sait comment, Carmichael avait réussi à charmer suffisamment Rose pour qu'elle accepte de lui prendre le bras et de cheminer avec lui dans les rues de Pré-au-lard -il avouera plus tard à Scorpius qu'il avait simplement reconnu s'être comporté comme un gros crétin avec ses tentatives de drague à deux mornilles, et que cette honnêteté avait beaucoup plu à la droite Rose. Surtout quand il avait poussé l'auto-flagellation en ajoutant : « C'est bien connu qu'un homme sous le charme se conduit comme le dernier des crétins. Il perd tout sens commun face à celle qui lui plaît... »

Scorpius trouvait que c'était surtout la vérité.

Le blond, quant à lui, regardait d'un œil triste Albus qui lui lançait régulièrement des regards noirs, quand il daignait seulement se retourner vers lui.

Malefoy n'était pas un Gryffondor. Mais il réussit à trouver assez de courage pour s'approcher du brun, tandis que leurs amis se massaient autour de la chorale de Noël pour écouter les chants, et l'entraîner un peu à l'écart. Potter parut surpris de cette initiative, mais se laissa faire. Notant qu'Albus ne paraissait pas près à sortir sa baguette pour le rôtir sur place, Scorpius inspira profondément, et demanda :

« Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Albus fronça le nez, et détourna le regard, marmonnant :

« Rien, justement. »

Plein d'incompréhension -Potter pouvait parfois parler par énigmes-, Scorpius poursuivit :

« J'ai l'impression que tu me détestes… du moins, depuis le goûter… et je ne comprends absolument pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour te fâcher. »

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il observa pendant un moment la foule qui écoutait la chorale, puis posa un regard déterminé vers le blond et demanda tout à trac :

« Zabini… tu l'aimes bien ? »

Décontenancé, Scorpius, qui avait bien du mal à suivre le cheminement de pensées d'Albus, confirma néanmoins :

« Bah oui. Il m'est très cher. »

Se mordant la lèvre, Potter lâcha alors :

« Je te déteste ! » Avant de faire brusquement volte-face et de s'enfuir dans une des ruelles de Pré-au-lard, loin de la foule.

Malefoy mit un instant à réagir, tant l'impulsivité de Potter l'avait pris de court. Il finit par se réveiller, et courut après l'adolescent… pour finir par déraper et se ramasser la figure tête la première dans un tas de neige, juste aux pieds d'Albus qui s'était retourné en l'entendant l'appeler.

« OUTCH ! » fit le blond en achevant la chute la moins glamour de tous les temps devant Potter.

Le brun, stoppé net, resta un instant à regarder l'autre, les fesses en l'air, le bonnet enfoncé sur les yeux, les bras étalés devant lui… avant d'éclater finalement de rire. Il vint alors l'aider à se relever, et épousseta les habits maculés de poudreuse du blond, qui se sentait piteux et ridicule. Quand Albus passa ses doigts gantés dans les cheveux emmêlés et humides de Scorpius, ce dernier rougit légèrement.

Ce qui fit rougir en retour Potter.

Qui détourna le regard, troublé… faisant carrément devenir écarlate Malefoy, qui se sentait encore plus troublé lui-même en percevant la gêne de l'autre.

Quand leur timidité mutuelle eut fini de faire fondre la neige autour d'eux, Scorpius balbutia, toujours à genoux sur le sol :

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu me détestes ? »

Posant ses mains à plat sur les pavés humides, Albus fronça le nez avant de murmurer, au comble de la douleur :

« Tu… tu sors avec Zabini. J'ai bien compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour… pour m... » Il ne put achever sa phrase, et s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

Stupéfait, Scorpius bégaya :

« Mais… Quoi ?… Mais enfin… Non !… Je… Tu… Nous... » Sentant qu'ils n'allaient pas beaucoup avancer s'il ne faisait pas montre d'un peu plus de loquacité, il inspira un grand coup, et reprit : « Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu croire que… Mais enfin, Carmichael court après ta cousine ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Albus, estomaqué. « Mais… Ah bon ? »

Souriant, Scorpius précisa :

« Tu dois bien être le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué ça ! » Il rit, mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand il sentit qu'il fallait qu'il aborde le seul point véritablement important : « Pourquoi as-tu cru que… que lui et moi... ? »

Albus rougit mais osa le fixer de nouveau dans les yeux :

« Il te tenait la main. »

« Oh… Oui, pour ne pas que je tombe. J'avais failli glisser dans la neige juste avant. »

Potter ne put réprimer un sourire en coin :

« Ça t'arrive souvent, on dirait. »

« Oui. Il faut croire que je suis maladroit. »

« Moi aussi. » admit alors Albus, avant de se mordre la lèvre de nouveau -ce que Scorpius trouva craquant. Ce qui lui réchauffa le corps, alors même qu'il était en train de se geler les fesses dans la neige.

Enfin, le brun se pencha en avant, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Qui ferma les yeux. Et sentit son cœur se réchauffer lui aussi, en cet instant.

Autour d'eux, la neige achevait de fondre, de se dissoudre, de disparaître, laissant la place à une douce chaleur qui s'échappaient d'eux.

Au loin, la chorale entamait un nouveau chant, lent et tendre à la fois. Rose se serra un peu plus contre Carmichael, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il l'enveloppa alors de son bras, pour lui tenir plus chaud. Dans le ciel noir, les premières étoiles scintillaient doucement.

Albus et Scorpius, eux, s'embrassaient toujours.

Le temps s'était figé, les enveloppant, comme pour l'éternité.

Une si douce éternité.


	15. 15 décembre -The dance of the sugar plum

Bonjour bonjour (comme dirait l'elfe -pour ceux qui connaissent),

Voici la case du jour, pour accueillir le week-end. Noël approche à très grands pas à présent ! L'impatience monte (du moins chez moi ^^)...

A noter que cette case est la suite du 12 décembre (mais une fois de plus, pas besoin de l'avoir lue pour comprendre le texte d'aujourd'hui).

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

 _ **The dance of the sugar plum**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **« Mione ! On a un code Chocogrenouille de niveau 3 ! »**

 **Avec toute la patience dont elle était capable, Hermione demanda avec calme à son mari d'expliciter ses propos sibyllins.**

 **Agacé, Ron indiqua :**

 **« Il n'y a plus de Chocogrenouille !** Ni de Dragée surprise ! Et encore moins de Plume en sucre... » Il ouvrit grands les bras et conclut d'un fataliste : « Bref, c'est la fin du monde. »

Refermant son livre, Hermione demanda en esquissant une petit moue qui fronça son nez :

« Chéri… Tu n'exagères pas un tout petit peu ? »

Choqué, Ron resta bouche-bée un moment avant de balbutier :

« Tu es consciente de ce que tu dis ? »

Commençant à être légèrement inquiète devant la panique de son pourtant courageux époux, la sorcière brune demanda :

« Mais enfin, pourquoi t'affoles-tu autant ? On n'a plus de bonbon en stock, soit. Mais tu pourras t'en passer pendant quelques jours, le temps qu'on aille faire les courses, quand même. Non ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas pour moi ! Enfin, pas seulement... » s'exclama Ron. Avisant à l'expression d'incompréhension que sa pourtant intelligente épouse ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème, le sorcier roux ajouta : « Tu te rappelles qu'on fête Noël chez nous, cette année ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, je m'en souviens, merci. » Elle haussa les épaules : « Comme le four de ta mère a rendu l'âme, on a proposé de recevoir toute la famille à sa place. Mais enfin, vu que Fleur et elle viennent cuisiner tout le repas dans moins d'une demie-heure, nous n'avons pas grand-chose à faire nous-mêmes. Du coup, je ne vois pas bien ce qui t'affole. »

« Ce qui m'affole, ma chérie, c'est qu'on reçoit toute la famille, chez nous, dans quelques heures, pour le soir de Noël. Et qu'on n'a plus de sucrerie du tout. »

« Et ? »

« Et dois-je te rappeler combien d'enfants compte notre famille ? »

A ces mots, les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent d'effroi. Elle avait, Merlin sait comment, réussi à oublier un bref instant qu'elle faisait maintenant partie d'une très grande famille. Avec de nombreux enfants. De très nombreux enfants.

Qui ne concevaient pas un Noël sans aucun bonbon à l'horizon.

« Par le slip kangourou de Merlin ! » s'écria alors la jeune femme, à présent aussi terrorisée que son mari. Elle se leva brusquement de leur canapé, laissant tomber son intégrale de Jane Austen au sol sans aucune considération, et se précipita hors du salon en criant : « Viens vite ! On doit se dépêcher de refaire le stock avant que nos invités n'arrivent ! »

Ravi de retrouver l'impétuosité de sa si charismatique femme, Ron lui emboîta le pas, prêt à la suivre au bout du monde s'il le fallait pour remplir cette mission.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Ils commencèrent par le bout de la rue.

Premier échec : leur petit épicier indien n'avait plus un seul sachet de bonbons. Lui qui avait toujours su les dépanner, quelle que soit l'urgence (comme quand Ron avait dû improviser un milk-shake banane-cumin-graines de courge pendant la première grossesse d'Hermione, ou quand la jeune femme avait cherché ce chocolat si rare importé des Carpates pour leur dernière Saint-Valentin)… les abandonnait aujourd'hui, au moment le plus critique !

« Ravi, vous êtes vraiment sûr de ne rien avoir en réserve ? » tenta encore Hermione, ne voulant pas perdre espoir.

« Sûr, Mrs Granger. Pensez bien que si je pouvais vous aider, je le ferai... » répondit l'homme, profondément désolé.

La lèvre tremblotante, Ron conclut alors, tout en emmenant son épouse vers la sortie pour ne pas perdre de temps dans leurs recherches :

« Et bien sachez que si je suis habituellement un client satisfait, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas ravi, Ravi. »

Le commerçant leur lança un autre regard désolé en les voyant repartir. Dans la rue, bien que pressant le pas pour se rendre dans un autre magasin, Hermione poussa son mari du coude, lui reprochant :

« Tu as été dur avec notre épicier, quand même. »

D'un ton contrit, Ron admit :

« Oui, je sais. J'ai sorti ça sous le coup du stress. J'irai m'excuser plus tard auprès de lui. »

Reconnaissant bien là le bon cœur du jeune homme, la brune n'ajouta rien, et glissa sa main dans celle de Ron pour l'entraîner plus vite dans les rues de Londres.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Mais la chance n'était pas avec eux en ce jour de réveillon : soit ils trouvèrent porte close, certains magasins ayant fermé plus tôt aujourd'hui, soit les boutiques n'avaient plus rien en rayon. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas regardants : le plus petit sachet des plus chimiques des sucreries moldues leur aurait parfaitement convenu, en cet instant ! Mais rien, pas même d'infâmes chocolats à la liqueur, ne restait en stock.

« On est maudit, ou quoi ? » finit par bougonner Ron et Hermione, bien que plus rationnelle, n'était pas loin de leur lancer un sort de détection de magie noire pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas, effectivement, les victimes d'une vilaine et fort inopportune malédiction.

Quand soudain, devant une boulangerie encore ouverte, ils aperçurent un homme sortant avec une fillette à qui il tenait la main. Sous son bras, une baguette. Et dans son autre main, un petit sachet de bonbons, qu'il s'apprêtait à donner à sa fille.

« Vous, là ! » s'écria alors Ron de sa voix autoritaire.

L'homme et l'enfant sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers le couple. Une main en avant, le mari d'Hermione intima :

« Posez ce sachet au sol… doucement… il ne vous arrivera rien si vous suivez mes instructions... »

Hermione, inquiète, chuchota :

« Ron… Tu ne vas tout de même pas leur piq... »

« Chuut, laisse-moi faire, chérie. » glissa le rouquin, avant de reprendre plus fort, avec l'assurance de l'homme qui n'a pas peur du danger et maîtrise la situation. « Restez calmes, surtout… Posez délicatement ce sachet... »

L'homme, décontenancé, mais convaincu par le sérieux de Ron, obtempéra, sous les yeux effarés de son enfant.

« Paaarfait. Maintenant, reculez, doucement… pas d'affolement... »

Le père et sa fille obéirent, fixant le petit sachet en papier comme s'il s'apprêtait à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Ron fit signe à Hermione de le suivre, et il s'avança doucement vers les bonbons, exactement comme s'il était effectivement sur le point d'aller désamorcer une bombe. Il s'accroupit, attrapa avec délicatesse le sachet… Les deux autres retinrent leur souffle… Ron se releva, très lentement, tenant du bout des doigts le petit sac… Le temps semblait suspendu, personne n'osait dire un mot… puis…

« COURS HERMIONE ! » hurla Ron, avant de prendre lui-même ses jambes à son cou, sachet de bonbons en main.

Estomaqués, le père et sa fille virent s'enfuir au loin ces deux inconnus, avec leurs bonbons. L'enfant était tellement sous le choc qu'elle en oublia de pleurer, et l'homme était si bouche-bée qu'il ne trouva pas la force d'esquisser un mot.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Cinq rues et trois ruelles plus loin, Ron et Hermione reprenaient leur souffle, appuyés sur un lampadaire. Ils semblaient au bord de l'apoplexie, et la jeune femme se surprit à prononcer cette phrase qu'elle répétait un peu trop souvent à son goût, depuis qu'elle avait passé le cap des 30 ans :

« C'est plus de mon âge, ces conneries… Pfu pfu pfu... »

Ron jeta un œil à son épouse, tout en essayant d'inspirer assez d'air pour pouvoir parler, et se surprit à la trouver, une fois de plus, belle comme au premier jour. Bien sûr, les années avaient passé depuis leur première rencontre -ils étaient alors si jeunes !- mais là, les joues rougies par le froid et leur course, les lèvres roses, entrouvertes, qui exhalaient des nuages blancs de vapeur, les cheveux ondulés, emmêlés, les rides du sourire au coin de ses grands yeux chocolat…

Elle était belle, comme au premier jour. Non, encore plus belle. Ron trouvait Hermione chaque jour plus merveilleuse, mais oubliait parfois de prendre le temps de le voir, et de lui dire.

« Je t'aime, Mione... » souffla-t-il entre deux inspirations asthmatiques.

Cette remarque fit rire la jeune femme, qui donna une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de l'homme de sa vie.

« Bon… Montre-moi notre butin, brigand ! »

Ron sourit à demi, puis ouvrit le petit sachet froissé. Hermione s'approcha, pleine d'espoir… puis poussa un petit juron, et s'exclama :

« Je n'étais déjà pas bien fière de ce qu'on a fait, mais alors là… Tout ça pour un ourson à la guimauve -écrasé-, cinq dragibus et une sucette au Coca-cola. On ne va pas aller loin avec ça ! »

Piteux, Ron suggéra tout de même :

« Et en coupant l'ourson en tout petits morceaux, on devrait pouvoir en donner un bout à chaque enfant, non ? Et ils pourraient sucer à tour de rôle la sucette ? » L'expression de parfait dégoût de sa femme suffit à le faire taire. Comprenant qu'ils avaient échoué sur toute la ligne, le sorcier sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, et murmura : « Bon, je retourne devant la boulangerie leur rendre le sachet ? S'ils sont encore là... »

« Laisse. Dans notre course, je leur ai jeté une pièce pour nous excuser... » Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione marmonna : « Et je peux te dire que je leur ai même donné trois fois trop, vu le maigre contenu du sachet ! Si j'avais su... »

Prenant la brune par les épaules, Ron l'emmena vers le parc non loin, qu'ils pouvaient traverser pour rentrer chez eux, et ajouta, philosophe :

« Bah, ta générosité fait partie de l'esprit de Noël... »

« Tu parles ! On fait de bien piètres Père et Mère Noël, tous les deux ! » ajouta-t-elle, concédant malgré tout un sourire à son mari.

Ron rit, et lui fit un clin d'œil :

« Pas du tout ! Ma prestation en Père Noël l'an dernier a été très appréciée, figure-toi ! »

« C'est vrai, tu étais très convaincant ! » Hermione réfléchit et ajouta : « Tu n'aurais pas un dernier miracle à nous proposer, alors, Père Noël ? »

« Hélas non… Je crois qu'on va être obligé de rentrer -d'autant que maman et Fleur doivent nous attendre sur le perron- et d'avouer à toute la famille qu'il n'y aura pas de bonbon pour cette année... »

C'est la mort dans l'âme que le couple chemina donc à travers l'immense parc, se serrant l'un contre l'autre pour se donner du courage. Ils espéraient réussir à surmonter cette terrible épreuve ensemble… Ils avaient déjà vécu bien pire, après tout.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Molly et Fleur étaient effectivement déjà là, les bras chargés de sacs de victuailles. Même sans son four personnel, la cheffe de la famille Weasley comptait bien concocter elle-même un festin ogresque. Et ce n'étaient pas Ron et Hermione, assez piètres cuisiniers tous deux, qui auraient eu l'idée de décliner l'offre. Ils recevaient tout le monde chez eux, et assureraient le service et le rangement, mais si d'autres s'occupaient de l'intendance, ils étaient ravis !

Toutefois, ils se demandaient comment annoncer qu'ils avaient failli à une tâche simple, et qui leur incombait cette année, puisque Noël aurait lieu chez eux : approvisionner tous les enfants en sucreries.

« C'est pas de notre faute... » marmonna Ron dans sa barbe, comme pour se convaincre lui-même « Les magasins ont été dévalisés ! Pas moyen de trouver une miette de plume en sucre ou une patte de chocogrenouille... »

« Les enfants peuvent passer un bon Noël sans bonbon, les enfants peuvent passer un bon Noël sans bonbon... » se répétait, quant à elle, Hermione, en un mantra auquel elle aurait vraiment voulu croire.

Mais alors qu'ils approchaient de leur appartement, une voix joyeuse s'exclama dans leur dos :

« Ron ! Hermione ! Je venais justement voir si je pouvais aider. »

« Harry ! » s'écria Ron en faisant volte-face. « Notre sauveur ! Peux-tu faire un miracle ? Il nous faudrait dans l'instant une cargaison de bonbons pour sauver Noël... » fit-il en suppliant son ami avec des yeux de Dobby.

« Heu, ok… Poupoupidou, magie ! Tadaam ! » répliqua alors Harry, amusé, tout en soulevant deux énormes sacs remplis à ras bord de tous les bonbons dont même Ron, dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, n'aurait pas osé rêver.

Le sorcier roux resta bouche-bée, impressionné, émerveillé. Il savait son ami Harry doué avec la magie, mais à ce point…

Éclatant de rire devant la mine de son mari, Hermione lui donna une tape dans le dos, et répliqua :

« Tu vas t'en remettre, oui ! Harry n'a pas fait de miracle. Je dirai même qu'il est la cause de notre chasse au trésor -infructueuse- dans Londres aujourd'hui. Tu as acheté tous les stocks des magasins environnants, ou quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors au brun, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Un petit sourire embêté aux lèvres, Harry, qui croyait bien faire en se chargeant d'acheter les bonbons, murmura :

« Je plaide coupable. »

La voix de Molly, toujours en train d'attendre sur le perron, les ramena tous trois à la réalité :

« Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous extasier sur les sucreries comme des gamins, vous viendrez nous ouvrir la porte, oui ? Sinon, c'est une dinde glacée aux marrons givrés que je vais servir ce soir ! »

L'estomac de Ronald Weasley étant un mystère insondable, il fut bien le seul à trouver alléchante cette proposition qui n'était, pourtant, qu'une boutade !


	16. 16 décembre - Once upon a time

Bonjour à tous,

Voici une des cases du week-end, pour savourer la dernière ligne droite des préparatifs. Pour ma part, le week-end va être occupé par une activité de premier choix : la décoration du sapin !

Je vous souhaite à tous un bon moment de lecture, et un merveilleux week-end ^^

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 _ **Once upon a time**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **« Il était une fois... »**

« Juste une question, avant que tu commences : c'est une histoire longue ? »

« Heu... » Hermione feuilleta rapidement les pages de l'épais recueil de contes qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. « Pas trop. Pourquoi ? »

James haussa les épaules, et répliqua :

« Ben, parce qu'y a l'émission _C'est pas sorcier_ qui commence dans une demi-heure. »

« Oh. Et bien, tu devrais avoir le temps d'écouter l'histoire avant, ne t'en fais pas. » Hermione replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, et reprit d'une voix claire : « Il était une fois, dans un... »

« Mais pourquoi tu voudrais voir une émission qui veut pas des sorciers ? » s'exclama soudainement Victoire, d'un ton outré haut perché.

En entendant sa cousine, James roula des yeux, exaspéré, et glissa, tout en cherchant du regard le soutien de Teddy :

« C'est pas une émission contre les sorciers, enfin ! Ça veut dire que c'est si simple à comprendre qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être un sorcier pour ça... »

Hermione fixa les enfants assis devant elle, attendant patiemment que leur court échange se termine pour poursuivre. Elle pensait que l'explication de son neveu avait suffi à la fille de Fleur et Bill, mais cette dernière, après un instant de réflexion, s'écria :

« Mais alors… quel est l'intérêt de regarder si c'est trop simple pour vous ? »

Ce fut cette fois à Rose d'intervenir. Avec douceur, elle indiqua à sa cousine :

« C'est juste une expression. Le titre de l'émission. Il ne faut pas le prendre au pied de la lettre. C'est au contraire une émission passionnante : on y apprend plein de choses sur le monde moldu. »

Victoire sembla plus encline à accepter l'explication de Rose que celle de James. Cela sembla vexer quelque peu ce dernier, mais comme il n'ajouta rien, Hermione se dit qu'elle pouvait poursuivre son récit. Elle lança un petit regard de remerciement à sa fille, qui lui sourit en retour, et fit :

« Il était une fois, dans un royaume enchanté, un... »

« Rassure-nous, tata, c'est pas une histoire à la patacitrouille, ton conte ! »

« Une histoire à la quoi ? » demanda la brune, perdue, à son neveu Fred.

« Une histoire à la guimauve. Cul-cul la praline, quoi… » traduisit Rose doctement.

« Ouais, parce que nous ça nous gaverait ! » renchérit Roxane, la sœur de Fred.

« Han, ma sœur elle a dit « cul »... » murmura Hugo, à chemin entre amusement et choc.

Louis et Lucy approuvèrent les deux enfants de George, mais d'autres vinrent au contraire au secours d'une Hermione qui n'en demandait pas tant :

« Non, mais c'est sympa, les histoires d'amour... »

« Mais oui, surtout en cette période de Noël. »

« Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport avec Noël, et puis... »

Sentant qu'elle allait tous les perdre si elle ne se ressaisissait pas, Hermione se secoua. Se redressant dans son fauteuil, elle vociféra alors avec autorité :

« Silence ! » Une douzaine de petits visages se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul mouvement. Sentant qu'elle avait enfin leur pleine attention, elle reprit un peu plus bas, pour ne pas alerter ses beaux-parents qui s'affairaient en cuisine avec d'autres adultes de la famille. « Si vous ne me laissez pas le temps de raconter l'histoire, vous ne saurez jamais de quoi il retourne. Alors essayez de vous concentrer, et écoutez ce conte. » Vaincus par le ton sévère de leur tante, tous les enfants acquiescèrent en silence. Hermione esquissa alors un petit sourire, et glissa, tout en rouvrant le livre à la bonne page. « En plus, c'est vraiment une belle histoire. Vous allez voir... »

Avant de reprendre sa lecture, elle leur jeta un dernier petit coup d'œil menaçant. Mais tous patientaient, en silence, affalés sur le grand tapis moelleux du salon d'Arthur et Molly. Calés sur des coussins ou emmitouflés dans des plaids, la tribu des enfants attendaient qu'elle les plonge dans son histoire. La jeune femme put alors continuer sa lecture.

« Il était une fois, dans un royaume enchanté, un petit lutin bien malheureux. En effet, il ne... »

« Oh non, pas une histoire triste ! » couina la petite Lily, tout en serrant contre elle sa tarentule en peluche élimée. Assise à côté d'elle, la sensible Molly la prit par l'épaule pour la soutenir.

« Bah oui, tante Hermione ! Tu vas gâcher l'ambiance s'il n'y a pas de happy end à ton histoire ! » intervint un autre cousin.

« Mais maman n'a jamais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de happy end ! » s'insurgea Rose, en menaçant son cousin avec un cookie entamé. Des pépites de chocolat volèrent sous son indignation.

Dépitée, Hermione posa son menton dans sa main, et soupira en laissant son regard se perdre dans le grand feu de cheminée, tandis que les enfants se chamaillaient :

« Je n'ai pas dit grand-chose, de toute façon... »

Passant à ce moment-là une tête par l'embrasure de la porte du salon, Ron interpella joyeusement son épouse :

« Tout va bien, ma chérie ? » L'agitation de la douzaine d'enfants envahissant le salon ne parut pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, et avant même qu'Hermione n'ait pu lui répondre, il ajouta avec entrain : « Bon, super ! Harry, Charlie et moi on va en profiter pour aller chercher le sapin en forêt, du coup ! »

A cette annonce, quatre des enfants poussèrent des cris de joie, et se précipitèrent pour rejoindre Ron.

« On t'accompagne ! »

« On vient avec vous, trop bien ! »

Ravi d'avoir déclenché un tel engouement, Ron demanda tout de même à sa femme :

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je les emmène ? »

D'un geste las, Hermione lui fit signe que non. Au fond, ça la soulageait même un peu que les plus agités sortent. Elle pourrait peut-être réussir à lire plus d'une ligne de son récit, ainsi. Et en effet, elle put atteindre le bas de la première page, avant que sa belle-mère ne passe à son tour la tête par l'embrasure.

« Est-ce que je vous refais une tournée de biscuits, les enfants ? »

D'autres cris enthousiastes accueillirent cette proposition. Ravie, Molly demanda alors :

« Ça tente certains de venir m'aider ? »

Trois autres enfants abandonnèrent là Hermione, leur estomac prenant le pas sur leur imagination. La jeune femme ne lutta pas non plus pour les retenir. Les tentations étaient nombreuses à Noël : il y avait tant à voir, tant à faire… Elle n'avait pas le cœur de les priver d'un moment en cuisine avec leur grand-mère, si c'était ce qui les tentait le plus en cet instant.

Elle inspira un petit coup, offrit un grand sourire aux enfants qui étaient toujours assis à ses pieds, et qui attendaient sagement la suite, et leur chuchota :

« Je crois que vous allez être les privilégiés qui pourront connaître le destin de ce petit lutin. Prêts pour la suite ? »

Ils hochèrent vivement la tête, et elle reporta alors son regard sur la page enluminée du beau livre de contes. Elle réussit cette fois à lire deux pages et demi, et le petit héros de son histoire s'apprêtait à faire la connaissance du Père Noël, quand Percy entra dans le salon, et annonça :

« Avec votre grand-père Arthur, on s'est rendu compte que ça manquait un peu de décoration dans l'escalier. On pensait en fabriquer en papier crépon. Il nous faudrait de petites mains habiles pour nous aider, car nous ne sommes pas très doués pour le bricolage... » Il fit un clin d'œil complice à sa belle-sœur, pensant l'aider en la débarrassant de quelques autres enfants.

Cette fois, Hermione, agacée qu'on la prive peu à peu de son public, faillit faire une réflexion. Mais quand elle vit avec quelle joie quelques-uns des enfants restants partirent rejoindre leur oncle Percy, elle se retint. Son beau-frère avait voulu lui rendre service, et ça faisait très plaisir aux petits. Elle devait garder son calme, et apprécier ces moments de fête…

« Maman, maintenant qu'on est au calme, tu veux bien nous lire la suite ? J'aimerai tant savoir ce qui arrive au petit lutin. »

La brune posa un regard ému sur sa fille, qui attendait avec impatience la suite. Au fond, avec Rose, Hermione avait le plus merveilleux des publics : elle avait transmis à sa fille sa passion des livres, et le goût de la lecture.

D'ailleurs, aux côtés de Rose, Lily, Albus et Teddy attendaient, eux aussi. Leurs grands yeux la fixaient, brillant d'excitation, le corps tendu en avant par une sage impatience. Ils n'osaient pas réclamer bruyamment la suite de l'histoire, mais ils étaient pendus à ses lèvres, attendant que par ses mots, elle les transporte de nouveau dans un ailleurs fantastique.

Attrapant alors sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe en laine, Hermione murmura un « Collaporta » vers la porte du salon, qui se ferma avec un petit bruit de clé. Elle se radossa ensuite confortablement dans son fauteuil, et annonça :

« La suite, donc. » Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, pour ménager son suspens, puis reprit son récit : « Notre petit lutin vit alors apparaître devant lui un grand monsieur, tout de rouge et blanc vêtu... »

Devant elle, sur le grand tapis devant la cheminée, quatre petits enfants l'écoutaient, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Lily s'appuya sur Rose, suçant son pouce et serrant fort sa peluche contre elle, tandis qu'Albus écoutait la bouche grande ouverte, repoussant parfois machinalement une mèche trop longue de devant ses yeux. Teddy, quant à lui, s'était allongé sur les coussins pour mieux se laisser bercer par cette aventure…

Dans le salon du Terrier, Hermione offrait à quatre petits enfants une parenthèse enchantée.

Tout était bien.


	17. 17 décembre - Let's dance !

Bonjour,

Voici une petite case légère, sans prétention, à savourer comme un petit carré de chocolat qui fond bien trop vite sous la langue…

A lire en écoutant la musique de Noël la plus joyeuse et entraînante que vous connaissiez : )

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 _ **Let's dance !**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Elle avait une irrémédiable envie de danser. Dès les premières notes de musique, ses orteils avaient remué d'eux-mêmes. Ses doigts pianotaient le rythme de la chanson. N'y tenant plus, elle se leva de sa chaise de bureau de Directrice de Poudlard.** Elle ôta ses chaussures, et savourant un instant la tiédeur rugueuse du vieux plancher sous ses pieds nus, esquissa un sourire.

Puis un premier pas de danse.

Et un deuxième, qui en entraîna un troisième, quand un quatrième l'emporta dans une valse toute en rondeur, arabesques et courbes sinueuses.

Sous les portraits endormis de ses prédécesseurs, s'amusant d'en réveiller certains au son du vieux gramophone, elle continua à tourbillonner avec grâce.

Elle avait dix ans de moins. Non, vingt !

Oh, et puis par Merlin, trente ! Et plus, et moins… Tout s'envolait, les années comme les notes égrenées, les pas chassés et les soucis balayés...

Douce insouciance. Elle avait quinze ans à nouveau.

Les notes frémissaient de la plante de ses pieds, s'enroulaient, sinueuses autour de sa cheville, puis son mollet… Elle la caressaient langoureusement, des cuisses jusqu'au bas du dos, avant de venir réveiller sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

D'un geste, elle ôta son élégant chapeau, l'envoya virevolter dans un éclat de rire. Il atterrit sur un des cadres endormis, réveillant son propriétaire, qui bougonna avec dignité… avant de sourire devant le spectacle attendrissant de cette si respectable dame qui oubliait, en cet instant, les convenances, le sérieux de son poste, les responsabilités et la sagesse.

Pianotant en silence sur le cadre de son portrait, le vieux sorcier, le regard pétillant de malice derrière ses lunettes, battait la mesure. Tout comme elle, d'un élégant mouvement du poignet, d'une pirouette assurée sur la pointe du pied.

Elle se prit même à fredonner cet air si entraînant. Ah, que la période de Noël offrait de merveilleux moments d'allégresse.

Tout à sa danse improvisée, elle n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Sur le seuil, le professeur de Potions s'exclama, stupéfait :

« Madame la directrice ? Mais que... »

Pivotant en un demi-tour souple vers son visiteur, la sorcière sentit ses pommettes rougir… avant de finalement éclater de rire ! Quitte à être prise sur le vif, autant ne pas bouder son plaisir. Elle sourit à son collègue, et leva la main pour lui demander de patienter.

Muet d'étonnement, l'homme regarda la vieille dame rejoindre en élégants pas chassés son bureau, remettre en chantonnant ses chaussures, avant de le rejoindre, dossiers sous le bras, avec une allégresse qui donnait des airs de printemps à cet hiver à Poudlard.

« Allez mon ami. Au travail. » indiqua avec un grand sourire la directrice. L'autre hocha la tête, galvanisé lui aussi par la bonne humeur de la maîtresse des lieux. Avant de quitter son bureau, la femme se retourna, et adressa un petit clin d'oeil complice au tableau qu'elle avait tiré de son sommeil.

Le portrait lui répondit d'un hochement de tête amical et, ma foi, on n'avait jamais vu ces yeux-là pétiller autant de malice, derrière ces lunettes.


	18. 18 décembre - Open my heart

Bonsoir chers lecteurs,

Voici la case du jour (désolée, je publie tard, pour cause de journée de travail bien remplie ! Heureusement, les vacances approchent !). J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Pour ceux qui aiment, elle est à lire en buvant du lait de poule !

Cette case peut être vue comme la suite des cases 4, 9 et 10.

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 _ **Open my heart**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mis dans ce lait de poule » *hoquette* « mais c'est délicieux ! »**

Harry observa Draco, dont les yeux brillaient déjà en fixant la tasse qu'il lui avait servie. Le brun hésita un instant à répondre, mais opta finalement pour un prudent :

« Ingrédient secret ! Je ne vais pas tout te révéler. Ressers-toi, vas-y. »

Gloussant, Malefoy répliqua :

« Si je bois sans manger, je vais être soûl... » Il se resservit néanmoins à ras bord, et avala une grande lampée.

 _Trop tard !_ songea Potter, avant de glisser avec une bonhomie feinte :

« Penses-tu ! C'est seulement du lait de poule... » Il se leva et ajouta en se dirigeant vers la cuisine de son appartement : « Mais je vais voir si j'ai des crackers, si tu veux. »

« Mmh mmh... » répondit Draco depuis le fond de son mug qu'il vidait goulûment.

S'appuyant sur le plan de travail de sa kitchenette, Harry inspira profondément.

 _Courage, Harry, courage ! Tu as réussi à le faire venir jusqu'ici, tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant…_

Il expira, ferma les yeux un instant, puis prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains. Il attrapa plusieurs boîtes de crackers dans son placard, constata que Ron lui en avait vidé la moitié la dernière fois qu'il était venu, puis versa les restes de miettes dans un bol. Il attrapa un bocal d'olives dans son frigo, puis retourna au salon avec ce semblant d'apéritif.

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, les jambes étendues devant lui, Draco avait ouvert le premier bouton de sa chemise.

« Fait chaud chez toi, non ? »

« Heu… ouais, peut-être... » admit Harry, qui se sentait lui-même suer à grosses gouttes. Mais c'était sans doute davantage dû au stress, alors que le blond, lui, semblait s'être instantanément réchauffé à la première gorgée de lait de poule qu'il avait avalée. « Tu veux que je diminue le feu de cheminée ? » proposa-t-il en sortant sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean.

Draco secoua la tête.

« Non. Avec la tempête de neige qu'il y a dehors, ça nous fait du bien. » Il posa un regard amusé sur l'autre, puis tapota la place à côté de lui sur le canapé et ajouta : « Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

S'asseyant du bout des fesses sur un fauteuil loin de Malefoy, le brun répondit -tout en se maudissant intérieurement de sa lâcheté :

« Oh, ben, rien de bien transcendant. La routine, quoi. Et toi ? »

Draco haussa les épaules, ne répondant pas immédiatement. Parler de leurs boulots ne l'intéressait visiblement pas -et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne travaillaient pas dans des bureaux voisins au Ministère ! Le blond préféra observer sans retenue l'appartement de Potter. C'était un intérieur chaleureux, bien qu'un peu trop bordélique au goût de Malefoy. Il y régnait un joyeux bazar, qui ressemblait bien à Harry Potter. Une bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages variés et de ce que Draco savait être des dévédés de films -une invention moldue qu'il avait testé une fois, dans un cinéma, et qu'il avait bien aimée (même s'il ne l'avouerait que sous veritaserum, et encore !). Un canapé et trois fauteuils disparates disparaissant sous des plaids pelucheux et des coussins principalement échoués sur le vieux tapis bordeaux. Sur le manteau de la grande cheminée de pierre brute, des dizaines de cadres photos, certains mouvants -comme celui des parents de Harry, ou de Ron, Hermione et Ginny-, d'autres statiques, en noir et blanc.

« C'est toi qui as pris ces photos ? » demanda tout à trac Draco, en désignant les clichés polaroids glissés dans des cadres.

Harry tourna la tête vers la cheminée. Big Ben sous la pluie. Un couple de personnes âgées cheminant sur Trafalgar square désert. Un tapis de feuilles d'automne dans un sous-bois sombre. Le brun acquiesça.

« Elles sont un peu mélancoliques. » nota Draco d'une voix douce, sans les lâcher des yeux.

Harry se pencha pour attraper sa tasse, et remercia sa brillante idée d'y avoir glissée une goutte -ou deux !- de whisky purfeu. Il avala une grande rasade, avant de répondre d'une voix un peu étranglée :

« Ouais, sans doute. C'était après… quand Ginny a voulu qu'on se… Bref, quand j'étais seul, quoi. »

Draco lui lança un regard compatissant, sans s'attarder, pudique. Lui aussi en était passé par là. Et même s'il s'entendait toujours merveilleusement bien avec Astoria, et que la décision avait été commune -même si elle était plus d'accord que lui, au départ-, il devait reconnaître que les premiers temps, seul dans son grand manoir, ça avait été bizarre.

Après, il s'était habitué. Harry aussi, sans doute, quand même… Chaque fois qu'il le croisait au Ministère, il voyait Potter jovial, plein d'entrain -ou très concentré sur ses affaires urgentes. Déprimé, non, il ne l'avait jamais vu… ou n'avait pas voulu le voir.

Une musique entraînante tira Draco de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vu l'autre pointer de sa baguette la radio et lancer une compilation de chants de Noël. C'était… surprenant, mais très approprié, finalement.

Malefoy sourit -à cause de ce délicieux lait de poule, sans doute !-, et reprit :

« C'est… sympa de m'avoir invité, aujourd'hui. On se voit rarement en dehors du boulot. »

« Oui, c'est dommage. » concéda Harry, très spontanément. Si spontanément d'ailleurs, qu'il rougit aussitôt ces mots dits.

Draco hésita à le charrier sur sa réaction, mais préféra reprendre une gorgée. Vraiment succulent, ce lait de poule !

« Eeet… il y a une raison particulière à cette invitation ? » poursuivit le blond, se sentant encore plus ragaillardi après avoir bu.

« Faut-il forcément une raison pour vouloir passer du temps avec toi ? » demanda alors Harry, un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. _Mais quel débile !_ se morigéna-t-il, alors que sa réflexion avait arraché un sourire à Malefoy, une fois l'effet de surprise passé.

« Huhuhu… non, bien sûr. Si le plaisir de ma seule compagnie te suffit, il n'y a besoin de rien d'autre... » murmura Draco en esquissant un clin d'œil à l'autre -qui rougit de plus belle-, et en se penchant pour picorer une olive dans le bocal. Il la dégusta, et ajouta : « Il paraît que c'est aphrodisiaque. »

Potter s'étrangla avec sa gorgée, et s'exclama :

« De quoi, les olives ? Nooon, tu dois te tromper ! » _Mais pourquoi je ne lui ai pas servi des piments ?_

« Si tu voyais dans quel état est mon chat après en avoir mangé une, tu ne dirais pas ça... »

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux -ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il voulait chasser sa gêne (ou quand ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été chez le coiffeur)- et rit :

« Mais toi tu n'es pas un chat, voyons ! »

« Tu veux que je ronronne ? » susurra Draco, faisant glapir Harry… avant qu'il ne s'enfuie carrément de nouveau dans la cuisine !

La tête posée contre le mur frais de la pièce, le sorcier brun tenta de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

 _Reprends-toi Harry ! Tu te laisses complètement dépasser par la situation. C'est toi qui l'as invité, à toi de reprendre les choses en main. Ne te laisse plus déconcentrer…_

Fort de ces bonnes résolutions, il attrapa une corbeille de pain -contenant un quignon de pain sec, trois gressins dont un cassé, et deux krisprolls ramollis- et retourna auprès de son invité.

« Je nous ai ramené d'autres victuailles... » claironna-t-il, gonflé à bloc. Il faillit se laisser déstabiliser de nouveau en constatant qu'une petite goutte de lait avait glissé de la lèvre fine de Draco jusqu'au bord de son menton, mais il réussit à se ressaisir. Avec entrain, il demanda, tout en grignotant un tronçon de gressin : « Et sinon… tout va bien, dans les autres domaines de ta vie ? »

La formulation alambiquée fit froncer les sourcils de Malefoy, qui demanda alors :

« Tu sais, si tu as quelque chose à me demander, vas-y carrément. »

Se ratatinant dans son fauteuil, Harry quémanda du bout des lèvres :

« Je préférerais y aller doucement, si ça ne t'ennuie pas… Ce n'est pas facile pour moi... »

« Oh. » Draco détourna une seconde le regard. Reprit une gorgée de lait. Puis hocha la tête et admit, non sans un certain embarras. « Oui, bien sûr. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te… te brusquer. »

Se passant une main sur le visage, Potter lâcha :

« Non, non… c'est moi qui ne veux pas te brusquer. J'essaie de te ménager, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre... » Il contempla le fond de son mug pour y trouver une solution. Comment réussir à être franc sans risquer de tout gâcher ? Avouer les choses, sans faire fuir l'autre ? Tout ça était si… inattendu. Il en avait été le premier surpris. Enfin, non, s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien avouer qu'il sentait bien que ça couvait depuis un moment… Que les sentiments étaient là. Juste cachés, peut-être ?

Draco avait envie de répliquer qu'il n'était pas en sucre, qu'il était un adulte, qui n'avait rien contre l'idée d'être un peu bousculé par Harry Potter, par ailleurs. Mais lui aussi voulait ménager l'autre. Ils s'entendaient si bien maintenant… Il ne fallait pas se précipiter au risque de tout gâcher bêtement. Les relations étaient plus fragiles qu'on ne le pensait, parfois.

Préférant s'aventurer sur un terrain plus consensuel pour laisser du temps à son hôte, Draco demanda alors, reprenant un ton léger :

« Et sinon, tu auras les enfants chez toi, pour Noël ? »

« Je t'ai dit d'y aller doucement ! » s'écria alors Harry, en fixant son interlocuteur avec reproche.

« Ben c'est ce que je fais, non ? » balbutia Malefoy, surpris de cet accès de colère.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent, réalisant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas du tout compris depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'appartement. Harry Potter songea alors qu'il était peut-être temps de dire clairement à Draco Malefoy ce qu'il voulait lui annoncer. Mais avant ça…

« Ressers-toi encore en lait de poule, veux-tu ? Ça aidera... »

« Accouche, Potter. Tu commences à m'inquiéter autant que tu m'agaces, là. » trancha le blond, sévère.

Le héros du monde sorcier détourna le regard, et chercha alors ses mots...

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Une journée de travail terminée plus tôt, exceptionnellement.

Un détour par le grand parc, près du Ministère, pour changer.

Une pause gaufre -grignotage entre les repas, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Laisser ses pensées vagabonder, en regardant les cygnes, et les promeneurs, ça change.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

« Accélère Potter. Moins de poésie, droit au but ! »

« Laisse-moi raconter comme je peux ! »

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Des personnes âgées qui donnent à manger aux canards…

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

« C'étaient pas des cygnes tout à l'heure ? »

« Ferme-la, veux-tu ! »

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Des enfants qui jouent, courant après des ballons…

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

« Ils avaient pas école, à cette heure-là ? »

« Et ben non, figure-toi ! Bon, tu me laisses raconter ? »

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Deux adolescents qui se promènent, main dans la main…

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

« C'est mignon, à cet âge-là... »

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Ils ne voient personne autour d'eux, ne prêtent attention à rien d'autre que l'un à l'autre…

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

« Ah, l'amour, les hormones... »

« Reprends encore du lait de poule, sérieusement... »

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

L'un tient sous son bras une grosse peluche, un dragon vert… L'autre lui sourit, se penche… Ils sont devant moi, à quelques mètres plus bas… Ils ne m'ont toujours pas vu… Ils s'embrassent.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

« Tu ne dis plus rien, Malefoy ? »

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

« Je n'ai pourtant pas été si clair… Tu vois de qui je veux parler ? »

« Oui. »

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

« Et ? Tu peux me dire plus que ce « oui » ? »

« Oui. Oui, je vois de qui tu veux parler. Il m'a assez soûlé avec cette fichue peluche, qu'il voulait absolument acheter pour son meilleur ami… son âme sœur, comme il disait ! »

Estomaqué, Harry lève les yeux vers Draco :

« Tu savais, alors ? Scorpius a vraiment parlé de mon fils en disant… « son âme sœur » ? »

« Mais bien sûr, que je savais ! Je sais depuis longtemps que mon fils est fou d'Albus ! » Énervé, Draco reposa avec brusquerie sa tasse -vide- sur la table basse. « Tu me prends pour quel père indigne, Potter ? Oui, mon fils se confie à moi. Oui, quand je l'ai à la maison, il me parle de ses états d'âme. J'ai même sans doute su avant toi qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Alors pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états pour m'annoncer ça. »

« Ça ne te… choque pas ? »

Malefoy éclata de rire, de ce rire froid et cynique qu'il avait autrefois.

« Franchement, me choquer ? Il en faut bien plus ! »

« Mais alors… pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? »

Draco se leva et toisa Harry avec douleur :

« Je suis énervé parce que je pensais que tu m'avais fait venir ici pour qu'enfin, il se passe quelque chose entre toi et moi ! »

Après cette annonce tonitruante, un silence à couper au hachoir retomba dans le petit salon. Harry fixait Draco d'un air hagard, la bouche grande ouverte. Malefoy fixait ses pieds, boudeur et -un peu- embarrassé de s'être livré le premier. Par Salazar, il était venu ici ce soir pour avoir une déclaration, pas pour en faire une.

Potter était vraiment un crétin fini. Comme d'habitude.

Mais bon, il l'aimait bien, quand même. Et le bien était peut-être de trop, dans cette dernière phrase.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes à Harry pour se remettre des paroles de Draco.

Mais il ne se remit jamais vraiment du baiser qu'ils échangèrent après.

Ni des dix mille qui suivirent, tout au long de leur vie.


	19. 19 décembre - Dear

Bonjour,

Voici un petit texte à la tonalité un peu différente des autres cases. Peut-être un peu moins abordable aussi… mais qu'importe. Les sentiments et sensations que procurent ce texte sont aussi de ceux que l'attente de Noël peut provoquer. C'est moins joyeux, c'est moins tendre, moins lumineux… Mais c'est aussi une facette de cette période, sans que cela soit une émotion négative à mes yeux.

Bref, j'espère que malgré son côté plus atypique, vous apprécierez quand même ce texte. A noter qu'il est indépendant de tous les autres, et n'est pas une suite à une autre case.

Et petit conseil d'écoute musicale pour ceux qui aiment accompagner les mots de notes : j'ai écrit ce texte en écoutant en boucle « O come ! O come ! Emmanuel » de The piano guys (facilement trouvable sur Youtube). L'atmosphère était parfaite ainsi, l'harmonie si juste...

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : Chère Cilou, je n'ai pas pris le temps les jours précédents de te remercier pour ta review de la case 16. Je compatis tout à fait à ces moments où tu aimerais arriver à captiver tous tes élèves. Etant psychologue, et travaillant autant en cabinet qu'en école, je sais combien parfois toute notre bonne volonté ne suffit pas… ou pas toujours. Mais les enfants en prennent toujours quelque chose, et sont en général sensibles à ce qu'on tente de leur apporter ^^ Hermione a essayé de ne pas se décourager, mais nous savons que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours ! Courage à toutes mes amies enseignantes, je sais quel merveilleux, passionnant mais difficile métier vous faites !

* * *

 _ **Dear...**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Cher Père Noël,**

Cette année, j'ai décidé de croire en toi.

Pas parce que j'ai été pris d'une foi subite, d'une grande révélation. Pas parce que j'ai été gagné par la magie de Noël. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à il y a peu, je ne connaissais même pas ce concept de Noël.

Enfin, oui, je connaissais vaguement. La mode a pris chez nous -dans le monde sorcier-, sans que je comprenne bien l'attrait qu'on puisse y trouver, mais bref… Le sujet n'est pas là.

Ou plutôt si.

Enfin, si cette année j'ai décidé de croire en toi, c'est parce que j'en ai besoin.

J'ai besoin de retrouver un peu de magie.

Parce que j'en manque. Parce que j'en crève.

Parce qu'il me manque cette étincelle qui redonne un peu de lumière dans mes jours sombres.

Parce qu'il me manque.

Cher Père Noël, cette année j'ai besoin de retrouver un peu de joie. J'ai besoin de ressentir la chaleur quand on allume un feu, de frissonner sous les premiers flocons de neige, de saliver en sentant les biscuits dorés sortir du four…

J'ai besoin d'avoir les yeux qui brillent en voyant le sapin de la grand-place s'illuminer le soir.

J'ai besoin de sentir l'excitation me parcourir tandis que mes mains avides se dirigent vers un paquet cadeau emballé d'un beau papier brillant.

J'ai besoin de rire, de m'enivrer, de vibrer, de danser, de m'étourdir, de frémir, de gémir, de vivre.

J'ai besoin de lui !

Cher Père Noël, qui n'existe peut-être pas…

Cette année, j'ai besoin de croire en toi. Parce qu'il ne me reste que ça.

Parce que sans lui dans ma vie, il ne me reste rien. Et que je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner.

Parce que je ne sais pas demander de l'aide. Parce que j'ai ma fierté.

Parce que je suis trop con pour avoir su dire les mots qu'il fallait, à temps…

Et à trop attendre, il ne me reste que son absence.

Et le silence.

Père Noël, foutue chimère…

Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi, dans le noir, dans le silence. Dans l'ombre de la mort.

Je veux de la vie, je veux du bruit, je veux des baisers et des caresses, des brises et des tempêtes !

Je veux qu'on s'adore, qu'on se déchire, qu'on s'endort sous les rires, qu'on s'enlace, qu'on s'encrasse, qu'on se délasse… Je veux qu'on s'overdose l'un de l'autre jusqu'à la lie, jusqu'à ne plus avoir envie.

Et que la nuit passe, et qu'on recommence. Que le lendemain vienne chasser la veille dans un joyeux tourbillon, et qu'on se réapprivoise.

Qu'on s'observe, qu'on s'étonne, qu'on s'agace, qu'on se cogne et qu'on s'enlace.

Je nous veux, nous.

Père Noël,

Cette année je vais croire en toi.

Car c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Quand il envoya sa lettre par hibou, pourtant, il n'y croyait pas.

Pas encore.

Pas vraiment.

Mille doutes, mille questions le taraudait. Mais surtout une...

Est-ce qu'on a le droit, adulte, de croire au Père Noël ?

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Quand on sonna à la porte, le soir de Noël, il ouvrit, sans espoir.

Et pourtant…

Il était là.

Un sourire aux lèvres. Et une main tendue. Tenant une lettre un peu froissée.

« Merci. Merci d'y avoir cru. D'avoir cru en moi. D'avoir cru en nous. »


	20. 20 décembre - And may the chance

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la case du jour, que j'ai adoré écrire, et que je vous livre avec grand plaisir ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture ^^

Cette case est la suite de la case du 13 décembre.

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Petit message** : Une fois n'est pas coutume, je voulais souligner combien je trouve dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de 2 ou 3 lecteurs qui laissent leurs impressions pour chaque case. Sachant que vous êtes chaque fois au minimum 100 lecteurs à lire chaque nouvelle case publiée, c'est un peu triste que je ne puisse pas échanger et discuter avec davantage que 3 personnes… L'intérêt d'un site internet comme celui-ci est justement l'échange entre auteurs et lecteurs, non ? C'est ce qui me motive en tout cas à partager avec vous mes écrits. Que vos critiques soient bonnes ou mauvaises, ou que vous laissiez juste un petit commentaire, qu'importe, du moment que ces textes soient l'occasion d'un partage entre nous ^^

* * *

 _ **And may the chance be with you !**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 _ **Vous aussi, venez participer pour la 120ème édition à la course des Pères Noël 2012. Ambiance garantie !**_

Les yeux d'Arthur pétillèrent quand il tomba sur la grande affiche colorée placardée entre la boutique de Mme Guipure et Fleury & Bott. Portant son lourd sac de courses sur l'autre bras, le sorcier se pencha plus en avant pour lire la suite de la réclame.

 _Venez nombreux sur la colline Mélusine, et embarquez à bord de vos traîneaux faits maison. A l'aide d'un peu de magie, d'un soupçon de stratégie et de beaucoup de bonne humeur, réalisez en un temps record le parcours de distribution des cadeaux de Noël. Les hourras du public vous accompagneront tout au long de cette course festive et caritative (les cadeaux distribués iront aux POPA -Petits Orphelins des Aurors- et aux bénéficiaires de l'association Les Chaudrons du Cœur)._

Le cœur d'Arthur se serra, et il hocha la tête, convaincu qu'il était essentiel de ne pas oublier les plus démunis en cette période de joie et de partage. Il poursuivit sa lecture.

 _Retirez votre bulletin d'inscription dans l'une des boutiques sponsors du Chemin de Traverse (liste au bas de l'affiche) et renvoyez-le par Hibou Express avant le 20 décembre, à minuit. Rappel des conditions à remplir :_

 _1 ) Seuls les duos parent/enfant sont admis à la course._

 _2 ) Vous devez réaliser vous-mêmes la fabrication de votre traîneau._

 _3 ) Toute tentative de triche ou tout acte de violence pendant la course entraînera la disqualification immédiate des candidats._

Le visage d'Arthur s'illumina d'un immense sourire. Cette course était faite pour lui ! Il était sûr qu'il s'amuserait beaucoup, tout en apportant un peu de joie aux orphelins et aux pauvres. Et il ne doutait pas que ses enfants seraient absolument ravis de participer ! Il espérait seulement que ses fils et sa fille ne se battraient pas pour l'accompagner : après tout, il ne pouvait en emmener qu'un…

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

« C'est absolument hors de question ! » trancha Percy, tout en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il affichait un air parfaitement scandalisé, et se demandait quel troll avait pincé son père pour que ce dernier ait pu penser à _lui_ pour participer à cette course débile.

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du plus intellectuel de ses rejetons, Arthur précisa, après avoir reposé sa tasse de thé sur la table basse de leur salon :

« Je dois avouer que tu n'étais pas mon premier choix... »

« Ah ben merci ! »

 _Flûte, je l'ai vexé !_ songea avec désespoir Arthur, tout en ne comprenant plus si Percy aurait finalement voulu participer ou pas.

« Il faut être un peu sportif pour cette course, je sais bien... » poursuivit l'homme.

Fronçant les sourcils, Percy demanda, tout en grignotant du bout des lèvres un biscuit confectionné par sa mère :

« Moui, toujours bien agréable quand son propre père insinue que je suis aussi sportif qu'un chaudron rouillé. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » se récria le sorcier, qui n'aimait pas qu'on pense qu'il critiquait ses enfants adorés. « Simplement, pour les qualités sportives, j'avais d'abord pensé à tes deux frères aînés. Malheureusement, Charlie m'a dit qu'avec son dragon qui a attrapé une fluorite aiguë du naseau, il ne pourrait pas se libérer. Et Bill… et bien Bill a beaucoup de travail à la banque, en cette fin d'année. »

« Mouais, ils se sont débinés, quoi... » marmonna Percy, rancunier envers ses deux aînés qui lui avaient refilé le bébé.

« Du coup... » poursuivit Arthur en retrouvant tout son entrain -à tel point qu'il se renversa, sans même s'en rendre compte, un peu de thé sur le pantalon en reprenant sa tasse en main « … je me suis dit que tes qualités intellectuelles pourraient être un précieux atout pour cette course ! »

Un peu réconforté par ce compliment, Percy se redressa, fier… avant de se rappeler à temps de quel type de course il s'agissait ! Un peu plus, et il cédait à son père ! Ouf, il avait repris ses esprits à temps.

« C'est quand même non. » trancha donc le jeune homme, tout en abandonnant finalement son cookie dans l'assiette déjà bien entamée posée sur la table basse entre eux. Il récupéra l'épais ouvrage qu'il était en train de lire avant que son père ne vienne l'embêter, et fila s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour avoir la paix.

Dépité, Arthur regarda son fils partir. Il était déçu de ce nouvel échec, mais pas découragé. Après tout, il lui restait encore plusieurs enfants à qui demander ! Et il était persuadé qu'au fond ses jumeaux seraient bien les plus motivés. Quel dilemme par contre de ne pouvoir en emmener qu'un à bord de son traîneau. Il tirerait au sort, au pire...

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

« Plutôt mourir piétinés sous les sabots d'un centaure bourré ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur Fred et George -à moins que ce ne fut l'inverse.

« Mais j'ai un gallion... » tenta Arthur en sortant la pièce brillante de sa poche.

« Et alors ? Tu essaies de nous acheter avec, c'est ça ? » demanda Georges d'un air suspicieux, tandis que son jumeau prenait un air offusqué -ou faisait en tout cas bien semblant.

« Mais non ! » corrigea leur père. « C'est pour tirer à pile ou face. »

« Ah, ok... » fit Fred, en feignant de se ranger à la lubie de son géniteur. Il fit un clin d'œil à son frère, et précisa : « Donc, si c'est pile, tu renonces à ton projet, et si c'est face tu demandes à quelqu'un d'autre d'y participer. »

« Oui, voilà… Mais non ! » se reprit Arthur. Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de découragement. Il réfléchit, puis finit par demander, à court d'arguments : « Bon, et si je vous donne le gallion, vous acceptez de participer ? »

« Mmh... » fit mine de réfléchir, à son tour, Georges. « Fais voir ta pièce. »

Son père lui tendit le sou, sentant l'espoir renaître. Non pas qu'ils soupçonnaient ses jumeaux d'être cupides, mais il savait qu'ils avaient le sens des affaires. Alors, si un peu d'argent de poche pouvait les motiver, ma foi !

Les deux frères examinèrent la pièce, puis sourirent de concert à Arthur -qui se redressa, ravi-, avant de conclure d'une même voix :

« Merci pour la gallion ! Mais c'est quand même non. » Et après un petit salut synchronisé, ils firent demi-tour et quittèrent la pièce.

Dépité, une nouvelle fois, Arthur ne put qu'admettre que pour avoir le sens des affaires, Fred et George avaient le sens des affaires !

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Quand Arthur rejoignit finalement ses deux cadets dans le jardin, il eut à peine le temps de formuler sa demande que Ron lâchait le gnome qu'il venait d'arracher de la terre et s'enfuyait en courant dans la forêt avoisinante.

« Ah ouais, carrément... » souffla le sorcier en regardant son plus jeune fils disparaître dans le sous-bois sans demander son reste. Il se tourna alors vers son unique fille, mais celle-ci leva une main impérieuse pour couper court aux desiderata paternels.

« Je te le dis tout de suite : c'est non ! »

« Mais ma puce adorée... »

« N'essaie pas le sentimentalisme, je serai inflexible. »

« Et si je menace ? » suggéra Arthur, lui-même peu convaincu. Pour l'autorité, il s'en remettait en général à Molly.

Ginny ne fut d'ailleurs pas dupe. Elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement, et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Toutefois, en voyant son père afficher une mine sincèrement déçue, la jeune fille eut pitié, et lui dit alors d'un ton plus doux :

« Mais il te reste encore un candidat, papounet... »

« Ah bon ? » fit l'homme, surpris, en recomptant sur ses doigts ses enfants. En avait-il oublié un dans le lot ?

Élevant la voix, Ginny interpella alors son ami, qui la rejoignait au jardin après avoir été chercher son bonnet dans la chambre de Ron :

« Harry ! Tu serais adorable, et tu rendrais service à papa ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! » répondit avec sincérité Harry, tout en rejoignant les deux autres.

« Tu ferais tout pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-elle avec perfidie.

« Évidemment. » fit le brun en posant sur Arthur un regard brûlant de loyauté.

L'homme se sentit un peu gêné quand sa fille conclut avec un grand sourire :

« Et voilà, papa ! C'est réglé ! Tu as ton partenaire pour la course. »

« Mais… ce n'est pas à proprement parler mon fils... » glissa Arthur, hésitant, ne voulant pas blesser Harry ni profiter de la situation.

« Allons, c'est tout comme ! Maman et toi considérez bien Harry comme faisant partie de la famille ? » fit mine de s'offusquer Ginny.

Son père ne put qu'acquiescer avec vigueur, ce qui arracha une petite larme d'émotion à Harry -qui ne savait pas encore dans quoi il s'était embarqué, bien malgré lui. Partagé entre reconnaissance et embarras, Arthur glissa à sa benjamine :

« Je ne te savais pas si perfide, n'empêche. Tu es sûre que tu n'aurais pas dû être répartie à Serpentard, toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ginny éclata de rire, et souhaita bonne chance aux deux autres, avant de tirer avec une vigueur assez effrayante sur un des gnomes qui envahissaient le jardin du Terrier.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Sans doute pour se racheter d'avoir tous refusé avec autant d'énergie de concourir avec leur père, et par compassion pour ce brave Harry, tous les enfants Weasley participèrent à la construction du traîneau. Molly vint même superviser l'opération, tout en réapprovisionnant régulièrement ses charpentiers du dimanche en victuailles.

Dans un joyeux bazar, le traîneau prit peu à peu forme. Il était fait de bric et de broc, mais il avait été bâti avec passion et solidarité, et cela le rendit beau aux yeux de toute la famille. Arthur, profondément ému, voulu se fendre d'un petit discours de remerciements, mais Molly, affolée, sortit en trombes de la cuisine pour l'informer qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à l'heure, et que la course allait débuter d'un instant à l'autre !

Dans l'affolement général, Arthur et Harry, aidés -ou plutôt bousculés- par les autres, réussirent à enfiler leurs bonnets à l'effigie de leur équipe (spécialement tricotés par Molly pour l'occasion), pousser leur traîneau jusqu'au portoloin le plus proche, et à disparaître à temps. A quelques minutes près, ils auraient été bêtement disqualifiés ! Ce qui, après toute l'énergie dépensée par Arthur et sa famille, aurait quand même été sacrément ballot.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Arthur et son coéquipier furent les derniers à se placer sur la ligne de départ. Mais les juges, attendris par ce duo père-fils adoptif (et impressionnés que le célèbre Harry Potter participe à cette course de village bon enfant), se montrèrent indulgents, et les gratifièrent même d'un petit message encourageant par Sonorus :

« Et on applaudit bien fort l'équipe des… des Rennes gloutons, qui vient de nous rejoindre ! »

Le public applaudit avec enthousiasme, et Arthur, tout fier, et Harry, un peu intimidé, saluèrent la foule en hochant de la tête, faisant gigoter leurs bois de rennes en laine -Molly s'était vraiment surpassée en kitscherie et mignonnerie dans la confection des couvre-chef, cette année !

« Weasley, Weasley, Weasley... » fit une voix traînante à côté d'eux. « Tu retentes ta chance dans une compétition que tu es pourtant sûr de perdre ? A ce stade, ce n'est plus de l'optimisme, c'est du masochisme. »

Sentant le sang lui monter au cerveau, Arthur se tourna vers sa gauche, et s'adressa avec mépris à l'adversaire qui venait de l'interpeller ainsi :

« Malefoy… Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux aime le plus se faire misérablement écraser ? Dois-je te rappeler ta cuisante défaite lors du concours de la plus belle maison décorée ? »

« Concours auquel tu as lamentablement échoué, si je me souviens bien... » répliqua Lucius avec la même mauvaise foi.

Tassés au fond des traîneaux de leurs aînés, Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard désespéré, et plein d'une compassion commune. Le brun réussit tout de même à esquisser un petit sourire, en apercevant le bonnet vert, orné d'un petit dragon monté sur ressors, qui ornait la tête des deux blonds.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Draco esquissa du bout des lèvres :

« Une idée de ma mère. Nous sommes les Dragons furax. » On sentait combien le pauvre jeune homme était déjà blasé de toute cette compétition.

Harry lui fit un petit signe encourageant, et murmura -mais il ne risquait pas d'être entendus d'Arthur et Lucius, qui se lançaient vertement des noms d'oiseaux à la tête sans plus prêter attention aux autres :

« On se retrouve à la buvette après la course ? »

« Avec plaisir. » Draco jeta un coup d'œil discret à son père -celui-ci en était à mimer devant Arthur la chute que son adversaire ne manquerait pas de faire en pleine course, selon lui-, puis reprit plus bas, en se penchant par-dessus le traîneau : « Tu es libre demain soir ? Pour un resto et… et tu vois quoi... »

Le pétillement dans les yeux de Harry répondit pour lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que l'animateur de la course s'exclamait :

« Est-ce que tous les participants sont prêts ? Paaaarfait ! Alors, baguette en main pour les meneurs, et rênes en main pour les conducteurs… Prêts ? Paaaaartez ! »

Et les traîneaux s'élancèrent, cahin-caha, dans un joyeux brouhaha, sur la piste enneigée délimitée par des petits fanions. Draco faillit basculer par-dessus bord tant son père démarra à toute vitesse, menant à toute allure leur traîneau profilé peint en vert et argent, et orné de M en chrome brillant sur chaque face. De son côté, Arthur n'était pas en reste, braillant à pleins poumons à son copilote d'aller plus vite, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de démarrer.

Le public hurlait ses encouragements, agitant même pour certains des drapeaux ou banderoles à l'effigie de l'équipe qu'ils encourageaient. Les Weasley avaient eu le temps d'arriver à leur tour pour se glisser dans le public et soutenir bruyamment Arthur et Harry. Narcissa, quant à elle, avait obtenu, Merlin sait comment, une place dans la tribune VIP, et s'époumonait pour encourager son époux et son fils. Elle avait réussi à traîner jusqu'ici un Severus qui paraissait frigorifié, et qui, au mieux et vraiment pour faire plaisir à la sorcière, agitait mollement un petit fanion décoré d'un dragon qui louchait et qui paraissait se mordre la langue -Narcissa n'avait jamais été particulièrement douée pour la broderie.

Sur la piste, les équipes arrivaient déjà au premier point de ravitaillement de cadeaux. Les meneurs devaient alors jeter dans un immense chaudron décoré de guirlandes un des paquets qu'ils avaient tous embarqués à bord avant le début de la course. Le tout, sans cesser d'animer magiquement le traîneau. L'opération était délicate, et plusieurs traîneaux connurent quelques ralentissements ou carambolages à l'approche du gros chaudron. Mais tous réussirent, tant bien que mal, à y jeter un premier paquet cadeau. Un des bénévoles de la course, posté à cet endroit, criait un « Merci » à chaque paquet reçu, rappelant dans la bonne humeur aux participants qu'ils contribuaient à rendre heureux les orphelins et les pauvres.

Mais au passage des traîneaux des Rennes gloutons et des Dragons furax -au coude à coude depuis le départ-, le « merci » du pauvre sorcier disparut sous les deux paquets cadeaux qu'il se reçut en pleine tête ! Arthur et Lucius ne se quittaient pas du regard, et n'avaient absolument pas vu où ils envoyaient leurs cadeaux. Heureusement pour eux, les paquets rebondirent sur le visage du bénévole, avant d'atterrir finalement dans le chaudron. Sans ça, ils auraient dû faire demi-tour pour remettre le paquet au bon endroit, et auraient perdu un temps précieux.

Tous les concurrents négociaient maintenant un virage ardu. Dans le public, tout autour de la piste, les encouragements fusaient, et des chants s'improvisaient.

« Les Trolls puants sont les meilleurs !

Voici nos futurs vainqueurs !

Trolls puants… Gagnants !

Trolls puants… Gagnants ! »

« Voici venir les Vélanes envoûtantes,

A tous les coups elles sont gagnantes !

Sexy, fonceuses, délirantes,

Vivent les Vélanes envoûtantes ! »

Lucius et Arthur se suivaient toujours de près, mais eurent un gros moment de frayeur quand un des traîneaux, juste devant eux, fit une embardée après avoir percuté un rocher.

« Et voilà le traîneau des Veracrasses sensuels qui fait plusieurs tonneaux ! Par Merlin, arrivera-t-il à se remettre d'aplomb ? » vociféra l'animateur dans sa baguette branchée en mode maximum du Sonorus.

« Et un de moins ! » s'enthousiasma, sans aucune pitié, Narcissa depuis la tribune des VIP. Son cri réveilla le maire du village -un vieux sorcier de 92 ans-, qui grogna un peu avant de s'emmitoufler encore plus dans sa cape fourrée et de se rendormir.

Au bout de sa vie, Rogue jeta un œil au vieux sorcier, l'enviant de réussir à dormir malgré le froid et le vacarme. Lui aurait donné cher pour retrouver son fauteuil, son feu de cheminée, sa soupe de poireaux et la lecture des _Mémoires de Sadicus_ _Maleficent, inventeur de la Potion de Tord-Boyaux_.

« Sev, regarde ! » s'écria à ses côtés une Narcissa hystérique. « Lucius et Draco ont dépassé les Weasley ! Youhou ! » Elle agita l'immense drapeau qu'elle avait cousu dans un vieux rideau hideux ayant appartenu à la grand-mère d'Abraxas Malefoy, et secoua de son autre main Rogue pour qu'il agite son fanion. Ce qu'il fit avec le moins de conviction possible, tout en lorgnant d'un œil vide la course et murmurant des petits « Hourra. Hourra. » sans aucun entrain.

Il fallut bien l'énergie combinée de tous les membres de la famille Weasley pour redonner assez de courage à Arthur -et Harry, qui regrettait de plus en plus de s'être laissé embarquer dans cette folie- et lui permettre de remonter à hauteur du traîneau vert et argent des Dragons furax.

« Les Licornes bourrées sont toujours en tête, mais plusieurs équipes les talonnent de près. Les Rennes gloutons, les Sirènes déglingo et les Dragons furax ne sont pas loin derrière. Qui va gagner cette course ? Diiiiifficile de le dire ! » poursuivait le commentateur, qui se donnait autant à fond que les participants et le public. Les membres du jury eux-mêmes -composés des commerçants du coin- étaient débordants d'enthousiasme, même s'ils essayaient de rester neutres et impartiaux.

Il n'y avait bien que Severus qui n'était pas à la fête.

Et Harry et Draco, qui avaient également hâte que ça se termine.

Le blond, bringuebalé dans tous les sens, tentait vaillamment de garder le contrôle de la direction du traîneau, mais paraissait près de rendre ses tripes à chaque virage que son père abordait un peu trop virilement. Il était à présent aussi vert que son bonnet. Quant au brun, il redoublait d'efforts pour ne pas décevoir Arthur, mais se sentait en même temps terriblement mal à l'idée de gagner cette course contre Draco -il ne se doutait pas qu'à ce moment-là, la victoire ou la défaite était bien le cadet des soucis du blond.

« Papaaaa, je crois que je vais vom... » Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lucius lui hurlait :

« Point cadeau ! Point cadeau ! »

« Comment ça, point de cadeau ? » protesta Draco, outré -et oubliant momentanément sa nausée. « Hé, je fais ce que je peux ! Je mériterai bien un cadeau à Noël... »

« Mais non, fiston ! Ne sois pas débile ! On approche du prochain point cadeau. Passe-moi un paquet ! »

Vexé, Draco s'exécuta néanmoins, mais décida de bouder pendant tout le reste de la course. Ce dont son père ne s'aperçut absolument pas, tout obnubilé par Arthur Weasley qu'il était.

De son côté, Arthur, qui sentait bien que Harry ne se donnait pas autant à fond qu'il aurait pu -il avait quand même un champion de Quidditch aux commandes de leur traîneau, par Merlin !-, tentait de motiver comme il le pouvait son coéquipier :

« Pense à tous les orphelins et les sorciers pauvres que nous aidons aujourd'hui, Harry ! Ce que nous faisons est grand, et noooooble... » -le virage avait été un peu aventureux- « … c'est une petite glissade pour nous, mais un grand bond en avant pour les générations futures de petiiiiits... » -la queue-de-sirène que leur avait fait l'équipe des Trolls puants avait été musclée- « ...sorciers et... »

L'esprit de sauveur de la veuve, de l'orphelin et de l'elfe de maison opprimé se réveilla alors en Harry Potter, qui poussa un rugissement et se lança avec plus de vigueur dans la course ! Il eut bien encore une brève pensée pour Draco, qui serait sans doute déçu de perdre la compétition, mais il se consola en se disant que le blond était très sexy aussi quand il était en colère…

En voyant le traîneau branlant des Rennes gloutons remonter peu à peu vers la première place, les Weasley se sentirent pousser des ailes. Ils entamèrent un chant tonitruant, réussissant même à rallier à leur cause des spectateurs qui soutenaient pourtant d'autres équipes au départ.

Même Severus fut vaguement impressionné. Il émit un petit « Oooh... » admiratif -à moins que ce ne soit un -petit- cri de joie à la vue du vendeur ambulant de friandises qui approchaient de leur estrade.

Dépité, Lucius, sentant qu'il perdait du terrain, perdit aussi le peu de raison qui lui restait. Empoignant tous les cadeaux qui restaient au fond du traîneau, il se mit à les lancer sur Arthur, pour essayer de le faire tomber de son traîneau.

« Ah ah, loupé ! » s'écria Arthur, hilare, en se tournant vers son adversaire. Mais il fit moins le malin quand il se prit une branche d'arbre dans la tête, qu'il n'avait pas vue venir. Vexé que Malefoy -enfin, le père, vu que le fils boudait toujours en silence- se moque de lui, Arthur oublia un instant aussi la course, et dirigeant sa baguette vers les grands sapins qu'ils étaient tous en train de contourner, fit tomber un énorme paquet de neige sur Lucius.

Ce dernier s'écroula au fond de son traîneau, faisant sursauter Draco qui perdit le contrôle du véhicule.

De son côté, Harry n'arrivait plus non plus à diriger leur traîneau, vu qu'Arthur n'y donnait plus d'impulsion magique.

Et sous les yeux effarés d'un public qui pensait déjà que tout allait se jouer entre ces deux équipes, les traîneaux de nos héros dérapèrent, se cognèrent, s'emmêlèrent, avant d'aller s'écraser lamentablement sur le flanc d'une colline, en aplatissant une dizaine de fanions au passage. Les autres équipes les dépassèrent à toute vitesse, et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le commentateur s'époumonait -oubliant sans doute qu'il n'avait pas besoin de hurler vu que sa baguette amplifiait sa voix :

« Eeeeeet c'est l'équipe des Veracrasses sensuels qui rempooooorte la victoire ! On peut les applaudir ! »

Trop estomaqué de cet ultime retournement de situation, le public resta d'abord muet. Un grand silence s'était abattu sur la colline Mélusine. On entendait seulement le vent froid d'hiver souffler dans la plaine… Quand tout à coup, un cri enthousiaste retentit :

« Ouais ! Bravo ! Vive l'équipe des Veracrasses sensuels ! Hourra, hourra ! »

Choquée, Narcissa se tourna vers Rogue, et balbutia :

« Sev… Mais tu n'es qu'un traître ! Tu soutenais une autre équipe ? »

Le sorcier haussa les épaules, et admit :

« Moui. J'ai parié sur eux, tout à l'heure. » Son sourire s'élargit de quelques millimètres, et c'est avec une grande satisfaction qu'il précisa : « Bon, je vais récupérer ma mise. Et avec, je vais me payer une bonne bièraubeurre ! » Et il quitta la tribune, plantant là une Narcissa dépitée.

La famille Weasley se montra meilleure perdante que la sorcière blonde. Ils applaudirent avec beaucoup de fair-play l'équipe des vainqueurs -Luna et son père Xenophilius-, et consolèrent un Arthur bien déçu et un Harry un peu secoué en leur offrant des gaufres et du vin chaud.

Lucius, quant à lui, partit en tonnant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il aurait sa revanche, un jour, oh oui, un jour !

Draco, quant à lui, bouda encore un moment… mais se dérida plus tard quand Harry se chargea, à sa manière, de le consoler.


	21. 21 décembre - Must be Santa

Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle case, qui nous rapproche irrémédiablement de Noël ! Plus que quelques jours ! Comme j'ai hâte (et j'imagine que vous aussi !) ^^

Amusez-vous bien avec la lecture du jour ^^

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 _ **Must be Santa**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 _ **«**_ **Tonton, c'est vrai que le Père Noël n'existe pas ? »**

Une goutte de sueur froide glissa lentement dans le dos de Draco, partant de sa nuque pour filer en ligne droite jusqu'au bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Et malgré les nombreuses épaisseurs de soie et cachemire qu'il portait ce jour-là, le sorcier blond ne put réprimer un frisson. Quand ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à l'enfant qui lui tenait la main et attendait avec calme sa réponse, Malefoy sentit son cerveau exploser de mille réponses toutes plus affolées et peu convaincantes les unes que les autres. Il choisit alors d'opter pour une stratégie plus prudente : la diversion.

« Enfin, Teddy, je ne suis pas ton oncle. Nous sommes cousins. »

Les petits sourcils bleus se froncèrent, tandis qu'une petite ride venait plisser le nez de l'enfant. Il réfléchissait avec une concentration troublante pour ses six ans. Ce court répit permit à Draco de reprendre son calme, et de chercher une échappatoire à plus long terme.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » consentit enfin à répondre le petit-fils d'Andromeda. « Mais comme tu es un adulte, je te vois plus comme mon tonton. »

Un adulte, c'était vite dit ! Vue la panique qui habitait intérieurement Draco ce jour-là, il était loin de se sentir imprégné d'une quelconque maturité. Et, pour être parfaitement honnête, si la circulation n'avait pas été si dense sur Regent street, il aurait abandonné là l'enfant et se serait enfui en courant attraper au plus vite le premier Portoloin trouvé. Mais comme il craignait la colère combinée de sa tante Andromeda et du parrain de l'enfant -à savoir ce fichu Harry Potter !-, Malefoy jugea préférable de continuer à assurer la sécurité de l'enfant. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait déposé ce petit paquet encombrant chez Granger, comme c'était prévu.

Avec un soupir, Draco demanda, tout en suivant le flot de piétons qui traversait enfin la rue bondée :

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois me farcir ta compagnie aujourd'hui, déjà ? »

Trottinant comme il le pouvait pour rester à hauteur de son cousin bougon, le jeune Teddy répondit docilement :

« Parce que grandpa et granny sont à leur répétition de chorale, et que parrain a une réunion qui n'était pas prévue. »

« Et Gran… et Hermione, elle ne pouvait pas venir te chercher à ton cours de… ton cours de quoi, déjà ? »

« De karaté. » Avisant l'air d'incompréhension de son aîné, l'enfant précisa, balayant l'air de sa moufle : « C'est moldu. Cherche pas. »

« Oh ça va, je ne suis pas si inculte ! »

« Ah, tu connais ? » s'enthousiasma alors Teddy, qui avait du mal à trouver des personnes avec qui partager sa passion.

« Non. » trancha Draco, sans se laisser démonter. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les badauds qui admiraient les vitrines de Noël, tout en guettant la rue dans laquelle il leur faudrait tourner pour rejoindre l'appartement de Granger et Weasley.

« Oh. » souffla le petit, légèrement déçu. Mais il se reprit, et proposa avec entrain : « Je te ferai une démonstration, si tu veux. »

« Fantastique. » répliqua Draco, sans réfléchir, tout en tentant de distinguer le nom de la rue derrière les guirlandes lumineuses accrochées entre les façades des immeubles de la grand-rue londonienne.

« Bon, mais sinon, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : c'est vrai qu'il n'existe pas, le Père Noël ? »

« Et merd… Merlin ! » jura Draco entre ses dents. Il lâchait jamais l'affaire, ce morveux ? Pire qu'un lutin de Cornouailles ! Les enfants devraient vraiment être fournis avec un bouton on/off. Tournant frénétiquement la tête à droite et à gauche, Malefoy chercha une nouvelle diversion, quand son regard s'arrêta sur le Graal : « Oh, regarde Teddy ! Un magasin de jouets ! »

Le petit ne put résister : sa tête pivota automatiquement dans la direction indiquée, et ses prunelles pétillèrent à la vue des monceaux de jouets présentés dans la vitrine colorée et scintillante.

« Oohh... » souffla l'enfant, émerveillé de cette débauche de peluches, trains, figurines et autres petits cubes colorés à picots dont Draco ne comprenait vraiment pas l'utilité. Ces moldus étaient décidément bien bizarres mais au moins leurs boutiques attiraient l'attention des créatures de moins d'un mètre 50, et en cet instant, le sorcier blond les adora pour cela. « On peut aller jeter un œil, tonton ? » demanda timidement Teddy, sortant Draco de ses bénédictions pro-moldues.

« Heu, d'accord. Mais pas plus de cinq minutes. » fit Malefoy, tentant de se montrer, pour une fois, responsable.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 _Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard..._

Teddy devait bien avoir essayé tous les jouets du magasin. Au moins trois fois.

Du moins était-ce l'impression du sorcier blond, qui n'avait pas imaginé combien un magasin de jouets, à quelques jours de Noël, pouvait prendre l'apparence de l'enfer sur terre. Tout ce bruit, tout ce monde, tous ces jouets qui montaient jusqu'au plafond… tous ces moldus, enfin ! C'était sacrément effrayant, tout de même.

Non ?

« Teddy, allez viens… Tu as déjà essayé la disette... »

« La dînette, tonton. » corrigea gentiment l'enfant, tout en s'extasiant sur les petits sushis en peluche qui pouvaient se couper en deux et se recoller avec du scratch. C'était presque aussi incroyable que le sort Wingardium leviosa, qu'il avait commencé à apprendre, en cachette.

« Oui, bon, bref ! » s'impatienta Draco, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on le contredise -surtout quand on avait six ans et les cheveux bleus ! « Tu as déjà joué avec tout. On y va, maintenant ! »

Le petit tourna un regard larmoyant vers son aîné, et argumenta :

« Mais je n'ai pas joué avec tout. J'ai juste essayé la pâte à modeler, le trampoline, le poupon-dans son-bain-avec-tous-ses-jolis-accessoires-regarde-il-gazouille-il-chante-c'est-super, et les puzzl… Oooohhh, les Lego ! Ils ont Pirates de Caraïbes, Wonder Woman et Star Wars en Lego... »

Et avant que Malefoy n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour retenir Teddy, ce dernier était parti se mêler à un groupe d'enfants qui farfouillaient avec une frénésie démentielle dans de grands bacs jaunes contenant ces petits cubes colorés à picots, sous le regard blasé d'un vendeur en pilotage automatique.

Les gens se pressaient dans chaque rayon de la boutique, les employés s'interpellaient, criaient leurs conseils aux clients pour tenter de surpasser les chants de Noël qui étaient craché par les haut-parleurs.

 _Petit papa Noël, quand tu descendras du ciel…_ braillait justement une enceinte, tandis que la moitié des enfants reprenaient ce chant -mais tous sur un rythme et une octave différents, offrant une belle cacophonie aux oreilles déjà bien malmenées du pauvre sorcier égaré dans cette apocalypse terrestre.

« Ah, tiens, en parlant de papa Noël... » marmonna-t-il. Profitant de la distraction de son petit cousin, Draco, désespéré, accrocha la manche d'un parent qui passait par là, et lui demanda : « Dites… Il existe ou pas, ce fichu Père Noël ? »

La mère de famille resserra contre elle ses deux enfants comme si l'homme face à elle était un fou dangereux, et s'exclama d'une voix outrée haut perchée :

« Mais bien sûr, enfin ! » Elle jeta de petits coups d'œil inquiets vers ses rejetons, et fut rassurée en constatant que la question de cet inconnu blond ne paraissait pas avoir éveillé leurs soupçons ni entamé leur foi. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de Malefoy après ça, entraînant prudemment sa marmaille vers le rayon Reine des neiges -une valeur sûre.

Malgré la véhémence de la réponse de cette moldue légèrement tendue, Draco n'était pas convaincu. Il s'apprêtait à demander à un père de famille, mais le regard hagard et les grandes cernes sous les yeux de l'homme, qui suivait ses trois enfants, les bras chargés de dizaines de boîtes de jouets, dissuadèrent Malefoy de déranger cet individu.

D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, tous les clients avaient l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs -ou du décès, pur et simple. Draco pouvait comprendre. Lui-même était à deux doigts de desserrer le nœud de sa cravate pour mieux respirer, et de se passer une main dans ses cheveux impeccablement gominés tant il se sentait stressé dans cet endroit. C'était dire si l'heure était grave !

Bon, il valait peut-être mieux demander prudemment l'avis d'un expert. Malefoy se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers un vendeur -enfin, slaloma comme il le put entre les enfants hystériques et leurs parents harassés, évita de justesse de glisser sur une balle en mousse, des Lego et une petite voiture, et réussit à attraper in extremis une vendeuse par son T-shirt aux couleurs criardes de l'enseigne pour lui réitérer sa demande :

« J'ai une question, chère madame... »

« Je vous écoute. » dit-elle avec une voix qui laissait plutôt supposer qu'elle avait envie de l'assassiner séance tenante.

« Le Père Noël, il existe ou pas ? »

La jeune femme posa un regard torve sur son interlocuteur, et finit par lâcher en haussant les épaules :

« Et ben s'il existe, le vieux bonhomme, on n'est pas contre l'idée qu'il vienne nous filer un coup de main ! » Et sans plus d'explication, elle planta sur place Draco et partit se réfugier en réserve -officiellement, elle allait vérifier s'il restait une boîte de « Peppa Pig va au marché », mais officieusement, elle allait s'accorder une micro-sieste de dix minutes. C'était ça, où on la retrouverait morte d'épuisement entre les rayons Action man et Petit Poney, au matin du 26 décembre.

Découragé, Draco partit s'asseoir dans un coin du magasin pour attendre que son petit cousin ait fini de jouer. Il opta pour le rayon livres jeunesse, songeant qu'il pourrait peut-être feuilleter quelques ouvrages afin d'y chercher les réponses à ses questions.

Granger ne disait-elle pas souvent : en cas de doute, aller à la bibliothèque ?

Le sorcier blond fit donc une sélection dans les rayonnages, puis s'assit aussi élégamment qu'il le put sur les genoux d'une peluche géante de l'ours Paddington. Il entama sa lecture par « L'imagier de Noël », avant de poursuivre avec « T'Choupi et le Père Noël », « Les plus belles histoires du Père Castor pour fêter Noël » et « Le facteur du Père Noël »…

Quand Teddy retrouva son grand cousin, une heure plus tard, dans le coin librairie du magasin, il hésita à le déranger tant Draco avait l'air captivé par sa lecture. L'enfant jeta discrètement un petit coup d'œil à la couverture de l'album - « Le Père Noël et Rudolph, le plus petit de tous les rennes », puis indiqua d'une petite voix :

« Tu veux qu'on l'achète pour qu'on termine de le lire chez tata Hermione ? »

Draco releva brusquement la tête, et s'exclama :

« Par les rouflaquettes de Salazar ! Mais oui ! Ce n'est pas aux conseils de Granger qu'il faut se référer, mais à Granger elle-même ! » Il referma l'ouvrage d'un coup sec, puis prit la main de l'enfant et demanda avec conviction : « Si on allait poser ta fameuse question à Gr… à Hermione, directement ? »

Teddy qui, le temps de jouer dans le magasin, avait oublié de quelle question il s'agissait, acquiesça néanmoins. Son cousin avait l'air si décidé qu'il ne voulait pas le contrarier. En plus, il l'aimait bien, tonton Draco, alors si ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il se dépêche d'aller chez Hermione, il n'était pas contre.

D'autant qu'il avait très envie de faire pipi.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Il fallut encore un bon moment à Malefoy pour s'y retrouver dans les rues du Londres moldu. Mais il réussit finalement à trouver l'élégant immeuble de quatre étages dans lequel résidait Hermione et sa famille. Teddy connaissait bien les lieux, vu qu'il y venait régulièrement -son cours de karaté n'était pas loin-, et il grimpa joyeusement les marches jusqu'au troisième.

Hermione leur ouvrit avec un grand sourire, mais Draco sentit le reproche dissimulé dans le ton de voix joyeux de la jeune femme :

« Et bien, je n'y croyais plus ! Je commençais à me demander si vous étiez tombés dans une bouche d'égout. »

Draco ne prit pas la peine de lui demander quel était ce piège moldu insoupçonné dont on avait omis de lui parler, et embraya directement sur le sujet qui les avait bien occupés, lui et Teddy, sur le trajet :

« Gra… Hermione ! Teddy a une question de la plus haute importance à te poser ! »

La brune sursauta légèrement devait l'air sérieux de Malefoy, mais ne dit rien. Elle se pencha simplement vers le petit garçon pour l'inviter à poser sa question. Teddy, un peu surpris de l'importance qu'on accordait à ce qu'il avait à demander, se lança néanmoins :

« Je peux aller faire pipi ? »

« Oh... » Hermione ne s'attendait pas tout à fait à ça, mais saisit l'urgence de la situation. Elle s'écarta du seuil pour laisser passer l'enfant, qui entra et courut jusqu'aux toilettes. Quand la jeune femme releva les yeux vers Draco, elle lui trouva un air épuisé. « Ça va, Draco ? Un souci ? »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas ça la question qu'il voulait te poser... »

Entendant le bruit de la chasse d'eau, Hermione rit :

« Ah ben si, là apparemment, c'était sa question la plus pressante. »

« Non... » Le blond se pencha vers elle, et glissa sur le ton de la confidence, comme s'il était en train de lui communiquer le mot de passe de son compte à Gringotts : « Il voulait savoir si c'était vrai que le Père Noël n'existait pas ? »

D'un air entendu, la sorcière hocha la tête, et gratifiant l'autre d'une petite tape encourageante sur l'épaule, répliqua avec compassion :

« Le trajet a dû te paraître long. »

Se sentant compris, Draco sentit tout son corps se détendre. La tension s'envolait déjà. Il avait souvent été injuste envers Granger dans leur jeunesse, mais il devait admettre aujourd'hui qu'Hermione était bien souvent la solution à tous les problèmes.

« Tu connais la réponse, toi ? » demanda-t-il, non sans une certaine révérence dans la voix.

« C'est un gros dossier. » confirma la brune, en acquiesçant gravement.

« Du genre de ceux que traite Harry au Ministère ? »

« Pire. »

La bouche de Malefoy s'arrondit de surprise. Quand il retrouva l'usage de sa voix, il balbutia, impressionné :

« Ben dis donc, on ne plaisante pas avec Noël... »

Esquissant un petit sourire, Hermione conclut :

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » Désignant du geste l'appartement, elle demanda ensuite gentiment : « Tu veux entrer prendre un thé ? Pour te remettre de tes émotions... »

« Ça aurait été avec plaisir -j'ai tant de choses à te demander sur Noël !-, mais j'ai promis à ma mère de passer la voir en fin de journée. Elle veut me parler d'un concours de biscuits de Noël ou je ne sais quoi... » Il frissonna à cette idée, puis se reprit : « Mais si Teddy me redemande un jour, pour cette histoire de Père Noël, je lui dis quoi ? »

Hermione lui fit signe d'approcher, et lui murmura ses conseils. Puis elle appela Teddy -qui était parti se servir tout seul son goûter (il pouvait faire preuve de beaucoup d'autonomie quand son estomac était en jeu) pour qu'il dise au-revoir à son cousin. Le petit tendit les bras vers Draco qui, surpris, se pencha, et reçut sur la joue un gros bisou qu'il n'attendait pas.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné, aujourd'hui, tonton ! »

Un peu gauche, c'est un Malefoy ému qui répondit :

« Mais de rien... » Il allait repartir, quand il se ravisa et dit : « Au fait, pour ta question de tout à l'heure... » Il invita l'enfant à tendre son oreille et lui chuchota alors la suite. Teddy écouta très attentivement, puis hocha la tête avec conviction, en affichant un sourire rayonnant : « D'accord ! Merci tonton ! » Et il fila, heureux et serein, retourner manger son goûter.

Alors que le blond redescendait l'escalier, Hermione leva son pouce et s'exclama, dans un clin d'œil :

« Bien joué, _tonton_! »

Réprimant un sourire amusé, Draco répliqua en lui faisant un petit signe d'au-revoir de la main :

« Merci, miss Je-sais-tout ! »


	22. 22 décembre - What child is this

Bonjour à tous !

Tant de choses encore à faire, tant de détails à fignoler pour que Noël soit aussi enchanteur que dans nos rêves… Bon courage à tous pour les derniers préparatifs ^^

Et bonne lecture avec cette petite case, pleine de tendresse. Vous pouvez l'écouter avec en fond sonore une version instrumentale de « What child is this ? » (sans que mon texte n'ait aucune connotation religieuse, je le précise), ou « Greensleeves » (musique d'origine du précédent morceau).

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : un grand merci aux lecteurs qui ont laissé d'adorables et enthousiastes reviews (dont amlou).

Et ma chère Ssounette, merci à toi de m'avoir inspiré la scène de cette case, grâce à ta review du 21 décembre ^^

* * *

 _ **What child is this**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Noël se rapprochait, tout le monde admirait le sapin brillant de mille feux.** Sur la grand-place, la nuit tombait doucement, enveloppant d'ombre le monde. Mais au cœur du village, foyer lumineux, le grand arbre décoré attirait les gens. Dans les regards émerveillés se reflétaient lumières dansantes et dorures scintillantes.

Au pied du sapin, une chorale d'enfants entonnait une douce mélopée, tendre et mélancolique à la fois.

Lily glissa sa main dans celle de son père, lui demandant de se rapprocher pour mieux voir. Harry fit signe à Hermione, qui proposa alors à Rose et Hugo de venir écouter les chants de Noël. James et Teddy se promenaient dans les rues en compagnie de Ginny pour admirer les vitrines ornementées.

Noël approchait, et tous savouraient cette nuit de calme avant la frénésie d'une fête enchanteresse.

Assis sur un banc, un peu à l'écart de la foule, Albus finissait avec un sérieux propre à l'enfance sa pomme d'amour. Il avait choisi cette friandise, qu'il ne connaissait pas, juste pour son nom, si merveilleusement évocateur de tendresse.

Il avait trouvé ça très sucré, comme l'affection des autres, parfois.

A ses côtés, Ron plongeait sa grande main dans le sachet presque vide de beignets au sucre de prune dirigeable. Il n'en ressortit que des miettes et du sucre, et se lécha alors les doigts consciencieusement, un à un.

Neveu et oncle se ressemblaient tant, parfois.

La petite voix de l'enfant brisa soudain le doux silence qui les enveloppait.

« Tonton, j'ai une question. »

Ron aimait bien les questions d'Albus. Elles le faisaient parfois s'émouvoir, souvent sourire, toujours rêver. Comme l'enfant, elles semblaient provenir d'un univers à part, un peu décalé, un peu enchanteur. Différent.

D'une belle différence.

« Je t'écoute ma grenouille. » répondit-il à l'enfant avec affection.

Albus posa son grand regard sombre et candide sur son aîné, et demanda avec concentration :

« Le Père Noël, il aime tous les enfants du monde ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Alors pourquoi certains enfants n'ont pas de cadeau, à Noël ? »

Le cœur de Ron se serra. Comment un si petit et innocent enfant pouvait-il penser à des choses si tristes ? Mais à l'instant même où le jeune homme se posait cette question, il avait sa réponse.

Parce que c'était Albus Severus Potter. Tout simplement.

Un cœur trop grand dans un corps d'enfant.

« Et bien… je ne sais pas trop, petit crapaud. » répondit avec franchise Ron. Le sorcier roux n'avait jamais aimé mentir aux enfants, et sa droiture lui imposait d'être tout particulièrement honnête avec son neveu, qui lui parlait toujours à cœur ouvert.

Albus baissa la tête, et fixa son trognon de pomme collant, encore attaché au bâton de bois.

« C'est triste. » conclut-il.

Ron lui caressa la tête, ébouriffant tendrement la tignasse brune qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de son meilleur ami. Albus avait le même sens de la justice que Harry.

Oncle et neveu laissèrent de nouveau leurs regards se perdre dans la contemplation du grand sapin, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. La foule, calme, écoutait les chants de la chorale, tout en levant régulièrement le nez vers le ciel, au fur et à mesure que des étoiles y apparaissaient.

« Tonton, j'ai une autre question. »

« Oui ? »

« S'ils n'ont pas de cadeau, c'est parce qu'ils ont été méchants ? Même un peu seulement ? »

« Oh non, mon boursouflet ! » Ron serra le petit garçon contre lui, brièvement, puis se pencha pour le regarder dans les yeux, et lui dit avec gravité : « Même s'il fait des bêtises, un enfant mérite de l'amour. Toujours. »

« Même Tom Jedusor, quand il était enfant, il aurait mérité de l'amour ? »

Alors ça, c'était vraiment une sacrée question ! Ron sentit ses entrailles se nouer un instant, mais le temps avait cicatrisé les plaies. Il inspira doucement, se recula sur son banc pour prendre du recul sur ses souvenirs, puis caressa doucement la tête d'Albus, pour mieux réfléchir. Ce geste, apaisant pour eux deux, permettait de répondre avec la tête et le cœur, non avec ses tripes pleines de peur et de rancœur.

Enfin, Ron Weasley donna son verdict. Une sentence d'homme juste.

« Oui. Même lui aurait mérité de l'amour. » Sa bonne conscience lui fit ajouter cependant : « Quand il était enfant. »

« C'est parce qu'il n'en a pas eu, qu'il est devenu méchant une fois grand ? »

« Probablement. » dut admettre Ron, qui songea bien sûr que l'explication était sans doute plus complexe que cela. Mais il ne voulait pas débattre avec son neveu de choses trop compliquées.

Le jeune homme jeta un œil à son sachet de beignets. Il avait besoin de sucre, là, tout à coup. Malheureusement, il avait déjà tout mangé.

Ce furent les paroles suivantes d'Albus qui lui apportèrent la caresse dont ses cicatrices avaient grand besoin.

« Et quand on reçoit beaucoup d'amour, on devient gentil, une fois adulte ? »

« Exactement, mon petit hippogriffe. » Là aussi, Ron savait que la réalité n'était pas si simple. Mais il aimait la façon de penser d'Albus. Sa logique enfantine avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

Avec un grand sourire, le petit brun ajouta d'ailleurs, plein d'une attachante conviction :

« Alors le Père Noël, il a dû recevoir beaucoup d'amour quand il était enfant ! » Il écarta ses bras d'un geste ample pour appuyer son propos.

Ron éclata de rire, ragaillardi, et tapota la tête du mouflet :

« Oh oui ! Ça c'est bien vrai ! »

Oncle et neveu se sourirent, puis se radossèrent au banc. Savourant la fraîcheur de la soirée qui s'installait, délicieusement piquante. Elle les maintenait éveillés pour qu'ils songent à profiter du spectacle du sapin brillant, et de la chorale chaleureuse.

Un petit moment de communion, au cœur d'une nuit de décembre.

Glissant silencieusement sa main dans celle de Ron, Albus cligna des yeux, en regardant devant lui, comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Le sorcier roux le couva d'un regard affectueux, puis observa de nouveau la grand-place.

Une douce quiétude les enveloppa un moment, avant qu'Albus ne demande tout bas, comme s'il hésitait cette fois à briser le silence :

« Tonton, j'ai une dernière question. »

Ron pressa la petite main dans la sienne, pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

« On est obligé d'être croyant pour faire une prière ? »

Oh, que voilà de nouveau une question compliquée ! Ron enviait souvent la faculté qu'avait Hermione de ne jamais paraître surprise par aucune question, et d'avoir la réponse à tout. Il aurait donné cher pour ressentir la même belle assurance. Lui était loin de savoir tout sur tout !

Et pourtant, c'était souvent vers lui que se tournait son neveu pour lui poser des questions. Avec nostalgie, Ron repensa à leur sortie à la fête foraine, l'an passé (1). Les questions étaient toute autre, alors… encore que… ça restait du Albus. Du cœur d'Albus.

Et c'est avec le cœur que Ron devait répondre à son neveu. Ça, il le sentait. Alors, avec douceur, avec patience, il répondit à l'enfant :

« Non, je ne crois pas. Si ton cœur est sincère, tu peux faire une prière. Tu n'es pas obligé de l'adresser à quelqu'un ou quelque chose en particulier. »

« Et ça marchera ? Elle sera exaucée ? »

Le regard franc de l'enfant était si plein d'attente.

« Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, en tout cas. »

La réponse de l'adulte se devait d'être rassurante.

Les prunelles vertes fixèrent un moment le sorcier roux, avant qu'Albus ne hoche finalement la tête.

« Alors je vais prier pour les enfants qui n'auront pas de cadeau… pour qu'ils aient au moins de l'amour. »

« C'est un bon vœu. »

L'enfant cligna des yeux, puis sourit doucement, un peu rêveur, plein de douceur :

« Merci tonton. »

Ron serra plus fort la petite main dans la sienne.

« Merci à toi, Al. Merci d'exister. »

* * *

(1) Voir la fic « Dis tonton Ron » de Quatre8ss.


	23. 23 décembre - Plot

Bonsoir chers lecteurs,

J-1 ! Et je ne suis pas en avance ! J'ai fait une pause dans mon atelier « emballage de cadeaux », le temps de vous écrire la case du jour. Désolée de la publier si tard, il y a encore tant de choses à préparer…

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit texte ^^ Et encore merci aux lecteurs qui me laissent leurs impressions : c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 _ **Plot**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **« Kreattur est confus, maître. Et s'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée. »**

La veine sur la tempe droite de Draco Malefoy palpita nerveusement. Signe que la tension qui l'habitait depuis un moment déjà arrivait à son paroxysme. L'elfe de maison, percevant cela, s'inclina encore bien plus bas, jusqu'à ce que son groin disgracieux touche le parquet ciré.

« Kreattur est vraiment, vraiment confus, noble maître. » ajouta encore le petit être, comme si ces superlatifs pouvaient adoucir la colère froide du sorcier blond.

« C'est un complot... » lâcha d'une voix blanche Draco entre ses dents serrées.

Relevant un peu sa tête fripée, le petit serviteur demanda :

« Pardon, maître ? Kreattur n'a pas compris. »

« C'est un complot ourdi contre moi, je ne vois que ça comme explication ! » tempêta le jeune homme, levant les bras au ciel et oubliant toute retenue. Portant de nouveau un regard horrifié sur ce que l'elfe avait posé sur son lit, il ajouta d'une voix blanche : « Ou alors c'est une mauvaise farce... » Il tourna soudain un visage plein d'espoir vers Kreattur et demanda : « C'est ça ? C'est une farce ? Un poisson d'avril ? »

Perdu face à ces propos dont il ne saisissait pas pleinement le sens, le minuscule domestique prit un instant pour réfléchir, puis finit par répondre, se tordant nerveusement les mains :

« C'est le 23 décembre aujourd'hui, maître. Pas avril. »

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent d'un cran.

« Et Kreattur se permet de rappeler au maître qu'il est presque 20 heures. Le maître ne veut pas être en retard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis maudit... » gémit Draco.

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe s'inclina encore une fois, puis recula à petits pas pour laisser son maître se préparer.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Tout en enfilant sa ceinture dans la boucle, et en la fermant, Draco marmonna, pour lui-même :

« C'est Potter le responsable, j'en suis sûr ! » Il serra les poings de rage, et ajouta, en imitant -fort mal- la voix de Harry : « Ton elfe de maison est tombé malade ? Mais attends, pas de souci, je peux te prêter Kreattur… Il s'ennuie, et sera sûrement ravi de t'aider. »

Envoyant valser d'un geste rageur une de ses pantoufles, le sorcier blond tempêta, réveillant un des tableaux animés qui somnolait, accroché au-dessus de la cheminée de sa chambre :

« M'aider, tu parles ! Il est venu assouvir la vengeance de Potter, oui ! »

Tout en enfilant sa veste de costume, Malefoy se promit à lui-même :

« Si je le croise ce soir au Ministère, j'empoisonne sa coupe de champagne elfique. Ou je l'étrangle avec sa cravate, ni vu ni connu, en faisant mine de lui resserrer son nœud. Ou je lui lance un Imperium pour qu'il danse à poil devant tout le monde... » Soudain pensif, Draco rappela Kreattur. Quand l'elfe fut de nouveau devant lui, il lui demanda : « Dis-moi, l'Imperium est toujours un sort prohibé ? »

« Kreattur le pense, oui, maître. »

« Mmh, dommage. Merci, ça va aller… Enfin, non, ça ne va pas aller ! Mais tu ne peux rien y faire, n'est-ce pas ? » tenta une dernière fois le blond -qui avait dit que Draco Malefoy n'était pas un incorrigible optimiste ?

« Hélas... » confirma Kreattur en s'inclinant de nouveau avec contrition.

Enfilant son couvre-chef puis ses gants, le sorcier hésita encore :

« Et si je n'y allais pas ? »

« Le maître ne va pas recevoir l'Ordre du Mérite Ministériel pour son année de travail accompli, ce soir ? » demanda ingénument l'elfe.

Draco fusilla la petite créature du regard.

« Sale petit gnome vicieux... » persiffla-t-il, accusateur.

« Kreattur est honoré de ce compliment, maître. » fit l'elfe, au comble du bonheur.

Découragé, Malefoy renonça à poursuivre cette conversation avec l'autre, et décida enfin, la mort dans l'âme, de se rendre à la fête de Noël du Ministère. Il s'était déjà suffisamment mis en retard, et il voulait à tout prix éviter de se donner en spectacle.

Ce qui, quoiqu'il fasse ce soir-là, serait malheureusement le cas, de toute façon.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Quand il arriva dans l'atrium du Ministère, entièrement décoré pour la soirée de Noël organisée pour tous les employés, la fête battait déjà son plein. Par petits groupes, les gens devisaient joyeusement, tandis que des serveurs sillonnaient, de lourds plateaux de coupe de champagne ou de petits fours sur les bras. Un groupe de jazz, accompagnée d'une vélane au chant, se produisait près de la grande fontaine, entouré de grands sapins décorés. Des lanternes voletaient au-dessus de la foule, diffusant une douce lumière scintillante. Tous avaient redoublé d'élégance, comme le carton d'invitation le précisait : « Grande soirée de Noël avant les fêtes de fin d'année : tenue élégante et bonne humeur exigées. »

Draco Malefoy hésita sérieusement à faire demi-tour. Il se sentait au bord de rendre la tisane et les deux biscuits qu'il avait avalés avant de venir.

A vrai dire, s'il ne devait pas recevoir ce prix -qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps, surtout depuis que Harry Potter l'avait reçu l'an dernier !- ce soir, il ne se serait même pas donné la peine de venir. Il adorait les soirées mondaines, et n'avait rien contre passer un peu de temps avec ses collègues -oui, même avec ce damné Potter-, mais ce soir-là, à cause de la bourde monumentale de Kreattur, cette soirée de rêve se transformait en cauchemar.

« Hé, Draco ! » Trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Blaise venait de l'apercevoir. Flûte !

Le métis lui faisait signe joyeusement, avant de lentement baisser sa main et le regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Granger et Arthur Weasley, qui discutaient avec Zabini, tournèrent la tête pour voir ce qui captivait ainsi son attention. Draco maudit Hermione -qu'il avait pourtant appris à apprécier, avec le temps- pour le fou rire qu'elle retint, et préféra ignorer la tête ahurie que faisait le père de Ron.

Ne pouvant plus s'échapper maintenant qu'on l'avait repéré, Draco se dit que quitte à tout perdre -tout du moins sa dignité-, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il se redressa alors, et s'avança jusqu'au centre de l'atrium où, juché sur une estrade, le Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, s'apprêtait à entamer un petit discours avant de remettre les récompenses de la soirée.

Au fur et à mesure que Malefoy s'avançait, fendant la foule, les conversations autour de lui mourraient, pour laisser place à un silence stupéfait. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, le fixant avec étonnement ou amusement.

Draco serra les poings, mais garda la tête haute. Un Malefoy n'est jamais ridicule. Il garde la classe en toute circonstance. Oui, enfin, en toute circonstance sauf celle-ci, sûrement… Car le blond ne doutait pas qu'une fois l'effet de surprise passé, les rires aller fuser.

A moins que tous ne soient trop polis pour exprimer le fond de leur pensée ?

Quand il fut à moins d'un mètre de l'estrade, Draco aperçut le Ministre poser un bref regard surpris sur lui, avant de poursuivre avec professionnalisme son discours. Le sorcier blond, malgré la honte suprême qu'il ressentait, réussit à se réjouir au moins d'une chose : il n'avait pas encore aperçu Potter dans les parages.

Ce qui signifiait : 1) qu'il n'aurait pas à commettre de meurtre ce soir, ce qui aiderait sans doute à maintenir une bonne ambiance.

Et 2) que Harry ne se ficherait peut-être pas de lui, ce dont il n'était pas sûr de se remettre.

Mais bien sûr, comme toujours, les espoirs de Malefoy furent réduits à néant. Sortant d'on ne sait où (d'une pause pipi, pour tout vous avouer), Potter débarqua soudainement, s'exclamant :

« Ah, te voilà enfin, Malef... » Le reste de sa phrase mourut à ses lèvres, et Draco tourna lentement la tête vers Harry, le dardant d'un regard glacial, le défiant d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Ce fut Ron Weasley qui faillit lancer la première vanne, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par sa fiancée -louée soit Hermione, qui avait finalement bon fond, comme le pensait Draco. Harry ravala lui aussi la blague qu'il aurait pu faire, et demanda simplement : « Mais… heu… tu… qu'est-ce que tu... »

« Toujours aussi éloquent, mon pauvre Potter... » railla Malefoy, avant de songer que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'ouvrir les hostilités, surtout s'il voulait éviter que l'autre ne se moque publiquement de lui. Et même lui devait admettre qu'il y aurait eu de quoi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda finalement le brun, abasourdi. « Tu as mal lu le carton d'invitation du Ministre, ou quoi ? »

« Non. Il se passe que ton fichu elfe de maison -que je ne veux plus jamais revoir chez moi !- a cramé tous mes costumes en faisant du repassage cet après-midi. Et la seule tenue qu'il avait à me proposer était celle-là... » gémit-il finalement, désespéré. Malgré tous ses efforts, Draco se sentait craquer. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ! Et aux oubliettes cette récompense qu'il attendait pourtant avec impatience !

Mais, une fois de plus, Potter vola à son secours. Se sentant coupable que Kreattur, au lieu de lui rendre service, ait aggravé les choses, le brun voulut aider son collègue. Lui faisant signe d'attendre, il se dirigea vers l'estrade, et y sauta d'un bond preste. Kingsley, après avoir fini son discours d'introduction, lui laissa volontiers la place, et Harry sortit alors la baguette de sa poche pour la pointer vers sa gorge et s'adresser par Sonorus à l'assemblée. Le silence, déjà installé grâce à l'arrivée remarquée de Draco, fut total quand le héros du monde sorcier prit la parole.

« Hem… bonsoir à tous. Désolé de vous interrompre. Notre Ministre bien-aimé va, comme il vient de vous le dire, décerner à présent l'Ordre du Mérite Ministériel à un de nos collègues, qui n'a jamais démérité dans sa carrière. Consciencieux, sérieux, travailleur… ses qualités ne manquent pas. Tout comme, et c'est là l'un de ses atouts les moins connus peut-être, son sens de l'humour et de la fête. J'ai eu l'occasion de le fréquenter toutes ces années moi-même, sans m'être totalement rendu compte que, sous son apparence parfois froide, il pouvait cacher un esprit joueur et taquin. Ce soir, il est peut-être le seul d'entre nous à s'être parfaitement immergé dans l'esprit de cette fête de Noël, et nous pouvons être admiratifs de cela. Je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit Draco Malefoy, costumé ce soir pour l'occasion en un magnifique Père Noël ! »

Entraînés par le discours enthousiaste de Harry Potter -et par les effets de l'alcool-, les invités applaudirent à tout rompre, comme si une star de Quidditch ou le chanteur vedette des Bizarr' Sisters venait de faire son apparition.

Gêné, et flatté en même temps de cet accueil, Draco monta sur scène, le haut des pommettes aussi rouge que son costume de Noël. Il vint prendre la place de Harry, à qui il lança :

« Magnifique, hein ? Mmh, je ne savais pas que je te faisais de l'effet en Père Noël. » Malefoy ne savait pas comment dire merci. Les sarcasmes étaient tout ce qui venait, à la place.

Mais Potter le connaissait, et ne s'en formalisa pas. Avec un sourire sincère, le brun répondit : « De rien. », avant de descendre de l'estrade pour laisser le Ministre y remonter. Mais avec un clin d'œil, Harry glissa à Draco par légilimancie :

 _Sache en tout cas que costume de Père Noël ou pas, tu me fais_ toujours _de l'effet !_

Draco faillit faire une syncope sur scène, devant tout le Ministère réuni. Mais il sut se ressaisir à temps, et se montra digne -malgré son improbable costume- de la médaille qu'il reçut des mains du Ministre. Après tout, un Malefoy n'est jamais ridicule, et garde la classe en toute circonstance, non ?

En revanche, un Malefoy n'oublie jamais. Et Draco se jura de faire ravaler, plus tard, ses paroles à Potter.

Par un baiser, s'il le fallait.

Après tout, les sorts impardonnables étaient toujours prohibés. Il fallait bien trouver d'autres méthodes !


	24. 24 décembre - Santa Claus is coming

Mes chers amis,

Voici venu le moment de vous souhaiter un sincère, enthousiaste et chaleureux : MERRY CHRISTMAS ! Que ce moment vous soit agréable, doux, plein de joie et de bonne humeur ! Je vous souhaite de vous amuser, de vous régaler, de gâter et d'être gâté, et de partager de merveilleux instants avec vos proches (ou même seuls, après tout !) ^^

Sachez que comme Quatre8ss est gourmande, elle a oublié qu'un calendrier de l'Avent ne comportait en principe que 24 cases : elle m'a donc concocté 25 incipits. Ce qui veut dire que vous serez gâtés cette année, puisqu'une 25ème case sera là, demain, rien que pour vous ! Vous pouvez la remercier ^^

Je vous souhaite donc encore une fois un très joyeux Noël, et vous dis à bientôt !

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 _ **Santa Claus is coming**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 ** _Par la barbe de Merlin, Dumbledore et du Père Noël réunis, c'est quoi tout ce raffut ?!_ s**ongea Hermione en entendant des cris et des noms de hiboux s'élever depuis la cabane de jardin de ses beaux-parents. La jeune femme était sortie ramasser le courrier à la demande de Molly, qui s'affairait en cuisine, et en passant devant le cabanon où Arthur rangeait -enfin, « stockait dans un désordre indescriptible » serait plus proche de la vérité- toutes ses trouvailles moldues, elle avait entendu un bazar de tous les diables.

Elle se demanda un instant si des gnomes de jardin s'y étaient réfugiés pour se tenir chaud, et qu'une bagarre avait éclaté entre eux. Mais, tout en s'approchant prudemment, elle dut admettre que les voix qui lui parvenaient étaient bien humaines. Les enfants s'étaient-ils enfermés ici sans le faire exprès ? Ils savaient pourtant que leur grand-père n'aimait pas qu'on fouille dans sa réserve…

Enfin, elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains - _Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours !_ -, et ouvrit en grand la porte branlante du cabanon. Le silence se fit immédiatement, et elle distingua dans la pénombre cinq silhouettes qui se tournèrent vers elle comme un seul troll.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » tonna Hermione d'une voix autoritaire, en devinant malgré le faible éclairage qui se cachait là.

Un petit couinement dans le fond lui confirma qu'au moins son mari faisait partie de cet étrange attroupement.

« Ron. Tu m'expliques ? » intima-t-elle, tout en croisant les bras à l'instar de sa belle-mère, pour impressionner encore davantage le petit groupe.

« D'accord, mais referme derrière toi. » chuchota en retour son époux.

Surprise par le ton de conspirateur de Ron, Hermione obtempéra néanmoins. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon de flanelle épaisse, et lança un « Lumos » qui lui révéla les cinq fauteurs de trouble, la crème de la crème des maraudeurs de cabanon pourri de fond de jardin.

« Ron. Harry. George, évidemment… Arthur ? Et… Percy ? »

« Heu… coucou. » fit Harry, un peu penaud.

Baissant les yeux vers le bout de chiffon rouge et blanc que se disputaient manifestement les cinq hommes avant son arrivée, la jeune femme essaya de comprendre. Les autres attendaient son verdict, plus très fiers. Ron et Harry se poussaient du coude, pour se trouver une place au fond de la petite pièce, Arthur faisait mine d'admirer un vieux téléphone portable -un Nokia 3310 collector !-, qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur, tandis que George contemplait le bout de ses chaussures et Percy le plafond.

« Vous… avez tué le Père Noël et vous… et vous essayez de cacher son corps, c'est ça ? » demanda finalement Hermione, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, certainement pas ! » s'exclama son époux, absolument horrifié par cette hypothèse.

Percy semblait lui aussi outré de l'accusation, tandis que Harry et George ne pouvaient réprimer un sourire. Quelle imagination, tout de même, cette Hermione ! Elle devrait écrire des livres, tiens…

Ce fut finalement Arthur qui osa faire un pas en avant, et expliquer à sa belle-fille, sur le ton de la confidence :

« Non, c'est tout simple... Tu sais que chaque année, on tire au sort pour savoir qui se déguisera en Père Noël le soir du réveillon ? Oui, et bien, cette année, on a réalisé qu'on était déjà tous passé dans ce rôle. »

« Et vous ne voulez plus tirer au sort ? » s'étonna la brune, qui trouvait pourtant que c'était la meilleure solution.

« Et bien… non. On avait tous -enfin, nous cinq, surtout- tellement envie de le refaire cette année qu'on n'a pas pu se résoudre à laisser le sort décider. »

Haussant un sourcil sarcastique, la jeune femme conclut :

« Et c'est donc pour savoir qui incarnera le bel esprit de Noël, d'amour et de partage que vous vous battez comme des lutins de Cornouailles depuis des heures, dans ce cabanon moisi ? Ah bravo, je vous félicite ! »

Coupant la parole à son père qui protestait contre le qualificatif de son « musée des merveilles moldues », George tenta d'adoucir Hermione :

« Mais comprends-nous, aussi… Ça nous motive tous tellement de faire rêver les enfants. »

« D'accord. Mais vous n'arrivez manifestement pas à vous mettre d'accord. Ça fait quand même quatre heures que Molly, Fleur et moi on est persuadé que vous êtes partis couper du houx dans la forêt ! On commençait même à se demander si vous vous étiez perdus ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et trancha définitivement le débat stérile des hommes de sa famille : « Il faut vous rendre à l'évidence. Puisque vous n'avez pas réussi à vous mettre d'accord, aucun de vous ne fera le Père Noël ce soir. »

Cette sentence s'abattit sur le petit groupe comme Hagrid faisant un plongeon dans une piscine. Lourdement.

L'œil humide, Harry murmura :

« C'est injuste, Mione... »

« Non, c'est la réalité. » Elle poussa un petit soupir, et dit en se radoucissant -elle n'aimait pas voir pleurer son meilleur ami (encore moins quand Ron s'y mettait aussi !) : « Vous voulez que je le fasse à votre place ? »

« Toi ? » s'exclama Percy, aussi stupéfait que les autres par cette proposition.

« Ça résoudrait votre dilemme. »

« Mais chérie... » avança prudemment Ron, tout en sentant qu'il allait, de toute façon, dire une bêtise « … tu es une femme. »

« Bien observé. » railla son épouse.

« Et le Père Noël est un homme. » poursuivit Arthur, approuvé par les quatre autres.

« Pffff, machos ! » conclut Hermione, exaspérée. Elle fit demi-tour, et tonna, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie : « Je vous laisse encore un quart d'heure pour vous décider entre vous. Passé ce délai, que vous ayez trouvé ou non une solution, je vous envoie Molly. » Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

La menace était claire. Plus le temps de se battre, il fallait se mettre d'accord.

Les cinq hommes se regardèrent, hésitèrent… puis se jetèrent de nouveau sur le costume, tirant à qui mieux-mieux pour essayer de remporter la mise.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Quand Hermione vit revenir, un peu plus tard, son mari et Harry, maussades, elle comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis vainqueurs du houleux débat qui avait agité le petit cabanon de jardin. Elle alla leur chercher un lait de poule pour chacun, et glissa avec douceur, en leur tendant les tasses :

« Vous étiez épatants les années passées. Je suis sûre que vous le serez aussi les prochaines années... » Mais elle se tut en voyant entrer au salon Molly, Ginny, Charlie et plusieurs des enfants. La fête de Noël allait commencer, il était temps de laisser de côté ce sujet.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

La soirée avançant, Hermione avait complètement oublié cette histoire de dispute des garçons à propos du Père Noël. Mais, tandis que l'heure de distribution des cadeaux approchait, sa curiosité se réveilla. Elle jeta alors un œil aux cinq candidats, se demandant lequel était finalement sorti vainqueur de cette bataille. Vu l'air boudeur de Ron et Harry quelques heures plus tôt, elle les avait exclus, mais les trois autres avaient affiché toute la soirée une bonne humeur et une jovialité sincères. Difficile de savoir lequel allait revêtir le si prisé costume.

Pendant que les enfants écoutaient Molly leur raconter une histoire, devant la grande cheminée -petit rituel qui précédait toujours l'arrivée du Père Noël (occupant ainsi les petits pendant que l'adulte désigné partait discrètement se changer), Hermione se posa dans un fauteuil, un peu à l'écart, et observa.

Percy était en pleine discussion avec Astoria et Angelina, mais jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à l'horloge murale, semblant guetter l'heure.

George, quant à lui, semblait moins blagueur que d'habitude. Il passait bien d'un groupe à l'autre, discutant quelques instants avec chacun, mais on le sentait nerveux. Il sortit même plusieurs fois du salon, mais revint chaque fois, sans s'être pour autant changé en Père Noël.

S'agissait-il d'Arthur, alors ? L'aîné de la famille l'avait peut-être remporté en arguant que son statut de père de la tribu Weasley lui conférait cet honneur. C'est vrai que pour une fois, il n'était pas collé à ses petits-enfants, cherchant à tout prix à attirer leur attention, comme il le faisait en général quand toute la famille était réunie. Était-ce pour pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement ?

Ah, non. Il venait finalement de s'asseoir sur le canapé, entre Victoire et Albus, pour écouter le conte que lisait Molly.

Le regard d'Hermione revint alors à Percy, qui avait quitté les deux femmes pour se diriger vers la sortie… mais il revint, après avoir repris une tranche de Christmas pudding sur la table posée au bout de la pièce.

La brune réalisa alors que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu George. Cela devait donc…

Et au même moment, un « Ho ho ho » tonitruant retentit dans le jardin. Le silence s'abattit sur le salon, vite suivi de hurlements de joie poussés par les enfants -et quelques adultes, toujours prêts à s'enthousiasmer-, qui se précipitèrent alors à la fenêtre. Hermione les rejoignit d'un bond, et eut un grand sourire en voyant son beau-frère, parfaitement grimé en Père Noël, faire un signe à toute la famille depuis son traîneau qu'il avait garé dans le jardin. Sous les regards émerveillés des petits et grands, le Père Noël sortit de son lourd sac de nombreux paquets, qu'il posa au pied du sapin du jardin.

Les enfants se chamaillaient déjà pour essayer de deviner à qui allait revenir chaque paquet. Albus, quant à lui, murmurait tout bas, en fixant de ses grands yeux sombres les rennes attelés au traîneau :

« C'est lequel, Rudolph ? Ils sont tous beaux, en tout cas. »

A ses côtés, Lily avait joint les mains et ânonnait, tout en regardant avec envie les paquets cadeaux qui s'amoncelaient au pied de l'arbre :

« Faites que j'aie une licorne cette année, faites que j'aie une licorne cette année... »

Les adultes n'étaient pas en reste, prenant les paris pour savoir lequel d'entre eux aurait le plus gros cadeau cette année.

Hermione sourit en constatant que face à la magie de Noël, il n'y avait finalement pas grande différence entre les enfants et les adultes. Elle adressa alors discrètement un pouce levé au Père Noël, qui venait de poser les derniers paquets, et l'homme, l'apercevant, lui répondit par un clin d'œil complice. La brune songea qu'une fois de plus, les garçons de la famille avait assuré pour faire rêver les petits… et les grands !

Et alors que tous poussaient des cris de joie pour saluer le Père Noël qui, une fois remonté dans son traîneau, s'envolait dans le ciel, Hermione songea que George avait vraiment mis le paquet niveau magie pour impressionner la famille. C'était la première année qu'il faisait carrément voler le traîneau !

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant apparaître un George un peu pâle, qui se tenait le ventre. Hermione sourit en l'entendant dire, avec un naturel si désarmant qu'elle aurait pu y croire elle-même :

« Hou là là, je crois que les huîtres ne passent pas bien, ce soir... »

Quel bon acteur, tout de même ! Et quelle rapidité pour se changer !

« Au revoir, Papa Noël ! » cria une dernière fois Hugo par la fenêtre, avant de se précipiter avec ses cousins pour sortir ouvrir les cadeaux. En entendant ces mots, Hermione fit volte-face, et vit le traîneau du Père Noël effectuer un dernier virage dans le ciel au-dessus du Terrier, avant de partir poursuivre sa tournée. Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée du salon : George était toujours là. Et il avait vraiment l'air malade.

Mais alors… ? La brune inspecta la pièce : tous les hommes de la famille étaient là, ou bien dans le jardin avec les enfants pour récupérer les paquets. Estomaquée, Hermione balbutia, pour elle-même :

« Mais si ce n'était aucun d'entre eux, déguisé en Père Noël… alors qui était-ce ? »

Fulgurante, la réponse lui vint. Et ce constat lui amena le plus spontané, le plus grand, le plus émerveillé de tous les sourires.

S'approchant de nouveau de la fenêtre, elle tourna son regard vers le ciel, et murmura vers l'ombre qui s'éloignait en volant vers l'horizon :

« Merci pour tout. Et joyeux Noël à vous. »


	25. 25 décembre - Christmas time

Hello !

Je profite de cette dernière case -la case bonus !- pour vous souhaiter de nouveau un très joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de merveilleux moments, et que vous en passez encore. Je vous souhaite également d'avoir connu un Père Noël généreux cette année ^^

Pour ma part, ce fut un Noël bien plus calme que prévu, car l'homme de ma vie était grippé… Pas de bol pour les fêtes ! Mais nous nous sommes tout de même bien gâtés, et j'ai reçu de magnifiques cadeaux potteriens qui m'ont enchantée !

Noël reste associé à de magnifiques moments, et c'est ce que j'ai voulu vous transmettre à travers ce calendrier de l'Avent. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, j'envoie plein d'ondes chaleureuses aux adorables lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leurs impressions, et j'espère vous revoir tous sur de prochaines aventures de papier en compagnie de nos héros !

Bonne lecture, joyeux Noël et bonne fin d'année 2017 ^^

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

Dédicace : ma très chère Ssounette, voici que prend fin ce calendrier de l'Avent. Il ne se terminera peut-être pas exactement comme tu l'aurais espéré, mais Noël et texte coquin ne s'accordent pas dans mon esprit… Et la fatigue de ce Noël un peu particulier n'a pas tout à fait aidé… Mais j'espère quand même que cette case bonus te plaira. Je t'embrasse bien fort, et te remercie en tout cas du fond du cœur d'avoir contribué à rendre possible ce calendrier de l'Avent 2017 ! ^^

* * *

 _ **Christmas time**_

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Potter.**

 **Potter !**

 **Draco fixait avec un mélange d'horreur et de désespoir, le nom sur le papier qu'il venait de tirer au sort. Il passa son index sur les lettres, en espérant qu'elles s'effaceraient et laisseraient place à un autre nom. N'importe qui : Zabini, Lovegood, Granger, Longdubat… Weasley même, s'il le fallait ! (Weasley-fille, faut pas pousser Dumby dans le chaudron !) Quiconque hormis ce crétin d'Harry Potter !**

« Nous avons donc nos deux premiers participants ! » s'exclama avec enthousiasme ledit Dumby, de son habituel ton jovial. « Quelle chance, ils ont tiré les meilleurs tâches. »

 _C'est toi, la tâche, oui !_ songea Malefoy, de forte méchante humeur, tout en enfournant le papier dans sa poche, comme si cela pouvait annuler ce mauvais coup du hasard. Il fixa rageusement ses pieds, boudeur, refusant de tourner la tête vers cette plaie de balafré.

« Continuons donc notre tirage au sort, pour savoir à présent qui va s'occuper de la confection des biscuits de Noël... » Le directeur plongea la main dans le Choixpeau magique -qu'il tenait à l'envers, pour une fois (ce qui faisait glousser l'artefact magique, Merlin seul savait pourquoi...)- et en tira un autre nom : « Ronald Weasley ! Merveilleux ! Si vous cuisinez aussi bien que votre mère, nous allons nous régaler le soir de Noël... » claironna le vieux sorcier, au comble du bonheur.

Pâlissant, Ron murmura :

« Heu, alors franchement, non, n'attendez pas grand-chose de moi... »

Ricanant, Ginny confirma, en le poussant du coude :

« C'est clair que si tu nous réussis tes biscuits aussi bien que la seule fois où tu as tenté de faire des œufs au plat, on est mal barré ! »

« Pour la centième fois, Ginny, je savais pas que c'était des œufs de Doxys ! »

Indifférent au tumulte qui régnait parmi les élèves de septième année -et les quelques sixièmes années volontaires- réunis dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore poursuivait avec le même enthousiasme la répartition des tâches et rôles pour le grand goûter annuel de Poudlard à l'occasion de Noël. Traditionnellement, les élèves de dernière année, secondés par quelques professeurs, se chargeaient de toute l'intendance et l'organisation, pour offrir un beau moment aux autres élèves -et aux elfes de maison qui, pour une fois dans l'année, n'avaient rien à faire.

Avec Harry Potter et tous ses camarades en septième année, le directeur ne doutait pas un seul instant que la fête serait mémorable.

Ses collègues enseignants étaient d'accord pour le côté mémorable. En revanche, ils doutaient fort de passer un « beau moment ». Il suffisait de voir le bazar qui régnait parmi le petit groupe d'élèves, alors qu'on n'en était qu'au début du tirage au sort.

Une heure plus tard, la répartition fut enfin finie. Aucun tirage au sort n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps, mais vu qu'il avait fallu séparer Dean Thomas et Blaise Zabini, qui s'étaient battus pour être en duo avec Ginny, et qu'il avait fallu ranimer Pansy Parkinson quand elle avait appris qu'elle serait dans l'équipe de Ron, forcément, ça avait traîné en longueur. Dumbledore renvoya les élèves dans leur dortoir, et se tourna vers ses collègues, exténués :

« Ça c'est très bien passé, non ? » déclara-t-il avec sa bonhomie coutumière.

« Si on excepte les bagarres, les insultes, la réanimation de Parkinson et le hurlement de désespoir de Granger à la fin, oui... » railla McGonagall.

A ses côtés, Rogue confirma, dans un petit soupir de regret :

« C'est vrai. Il n'y a même pas eu de mort à déplorer. »

« Encore heureux ! » s'exclama Binns, horrifié.

Severus secoua ses cheveux gras, et fit d'un ton nostalgique :

« Un Noël sans oraison funèbre est toujours moins amusant, je trouve… Bon, allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Je vais aller corriger quelques copies avant de manger. »

Riant, Dumbledore salua son collègue favori :

« Gardez de la place pour le goûter de Noël, Sev ! »

« Plutôt crever que de goûter à un met préparé par Weasley et Parkinson... » frissonna le Maître des Potions.

« Si vous y goûtez, ça reviendra au même, notez bien... » glissa Chourave en se dirigeant également vers la sortie.

« Mmh, pas faux. » approuva Rogue.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Zabini sifflotait joyeusement. Son œil au beurre noir n'altérait en rien sa bonne humeur.

Le fixant d'un œil tout aussi sombre, Malefoy persifla :

« C'est injuste. Toi tu as réussi à négocier que Weasley-fille soit avec Thomas et toi, alors que moi ils n'ont pas voulu me changer de partenaire ! »

Goguenard, mais néanmoins compatissant, Blaise cessa un instant de choisir sa plus belle tenue pour venir tapoter l'épaule de son meilleur ami :

« Oui, mais eux ça les amuse, de vous mettre ensemble, Potter et toi. Ils trouvent que vous faites d'excellents partenaires ! »

« Qui ça, ils ? Les professeurs ? Le directeur ? »

« Oui, eux. Et… et tout le monde, en fait. » fit le métis en haussant les épaules, puis en retournant choisir une cravate. L'argentée à rayures vertes, ou la noire à pois blancs ?

Posant un regard accusateur vers Crabbe et Goyle, qui fixaient le mur d'en face d'un œil torve, Draco demanda :

« Ah oui, ça amuse tout le monde… Même vous ? »

Vincent hocha vaguement de la tête, approuvant par principe tout ce que disait Malefoy, même s'il n'avait pas écouté, et Grégory confirma, un peu gêné mais honnête -et pour un Serpentard, c'était assez rare pour qu'on le souligne :

« Ben, ouais… Disons que Potter et toi ensemble, ça donne toujours des choses étonnantes. »

« Ah ben là, vue la tâche qu'on nous a confiée, je vous confirme que ça va être étonnant… J'ai le droit de mourir, avant le goûter de Noël ? »

Zabini secoua la tête négativement, tout en décrochant de son cintre une chemise en soie violette.

« Interdit ! Dumbledore te tuerait, si tu faisais ça ! Il tient trop à sa petite sauterie de Noël… Bon, sinon, bien plus intéressant que tes états d'âme : je serai comment avec cette chemise et cette cravate ? Super beau, à tomber, ou carrément trop sexy ? »

Blasé, Malefoy répondit d'un ton las :

« T'es pas censé aller en forêt couper du petit bois avec la belette femelle et le débile de Gryffondor ? »

« Si, pourquoi ? » fit Blaise, qui ne voyait pas où était le problème.

Draco avisa les chaussures cirées et le pantalon de smoking que comptait mettre son ami pour compléter sa tenue, puis considéra qu'après tout, si l'autre voulait mourir gelé -ou pire, salir sa plus belle tenue- dans la neige dehors, pour les beaux yeux d'une belette, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

« Non, pour rien. Tu seras parfait. Ajoute peut-être ton chapeau haut-de-forme avec le crapaud en plastique dessus. Tu seras au top ! »

« Carrément ! Merci de l'idée, vieux frère, t'es le meilleur. »

« Je sais... » fit Draco dans un soupir.

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Dans la salle commune des Rouge et Or, Neville et Ginny étaient probablement les seuls à se réjouir des préparatifs à venir. Le premier devait faire équipe avec Cho Chang et Hannah Abott pour cueillir du gui et du houx dans le parc, et en décorer la Grande Salle. Il se réjouissait d'autant plus que le professeur Chourave allait les accompagner, et il comptait en profiter pour lui demander des conseils pour son orientation.

La cadette des Weasley, quant à elle, n'en montrait rien, mais était intérieurement flattée que deux de ses prétendants favoris -car elle en avait d'autres, mais ils l'intéressaient moins- se soient carrément battus pour elle dans la Grande Salle. C'était d'un machisme ridicule, elle en convenait, mais ça rendait jalouse certaines de ses copines. Et pour une fois qu'elle avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, elle ne se plaignait pas.

Ron, pour une fois, avait le nez plongé dans des bouquins. Des livres de cuisine, pour être exact. Il avait pris tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de l'école -assez peu, à son regret-, dans l'espoir de trouver des recettes de biscuits faciles et surtout comestibles. Il partait avec un sérieux handicap -et il ne parlait pas de Parkinson !-, lui qui confondait souvent le sel et le sucre à table.

Dean était partagé : il était ravi d'être en équipe avec la fille de ses rêves, mais rageait intérieurement de n'avoir pas pu évincer son adversaire. Il songeait à essayer de perdre Zabini dans les bois, ou à malencontreusement laisser tomber sa hache sur le pied de l'autre… Peut-être arriverait-il à soudoyer quelques centaures pour organiser le kidnapping du Serpentard ?

Assis sur le canapé à ses côtés, Seamus déprimait. Il aurait tant aimé hériter de la tâche qu'avait reçu Harry. Il aurait même été prêt à supporter Malefoy pendant toute une journée pour ça. Il avait bien tenté d'échanger avec son ami, mais bizarrement Harry avait refusé -arguant qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre sa place pour décorer le sapin, parce qu'il aurait soit disant le vertige sur l'échelle. Et sur un balai, il n'avait pas le vertige ?

« C'est pas pareil. » avait juste répondu l'Élu. « Et puis de toute façon, je suis une quiche en décoration. »

« Mais moi c'est pire ! » argua Seamus. « En plus je vais être avec Goyle et Cormac Mclaggen… Et on va être supervisés par Hagrid… Bonjour le résultat ! »

Mais il avait eu beau supplier, rien n'y avait fait. Harry Potter voulait rester avec Draco Malefoy.

Marmonnant dans son coin, Harry avait quand même quelques appréhensions sur cette future collaboration avec cet impétueux partenaire :

« Est-ce qu'on va réussir à choisir chacun le bon rôle ? Quand il y a un dominant et un dominé, forcément, c'est tout de suite compliqué… Hermione, ça va ? » fit-il en levant les yeux vers son amie qui, à force de faire les cent pas dans la salle commune, venait de creuser un sillon dans le parquet.

« Non, ça ne va pas ! » s'écria-t-elle, les yeux révulsés et les cheveux dressés sur la tête. « Je dois faire équipe avec Vincent Crabbe ! »

« Heu ouais, je sais, c'est pas de bol, mais... »

« Pour fabriquer des guirlandes et des couronnes de Noël ! »

« Certes, mais voyons... »

« Ce type ne sait même pas compter ses orteils ! »

« D'accord, m'enfin... »

« Je vais me pendre avec une guirlande. »

« Allons, allons, un peu de... »

« C'est l'heure ! » claironna McGonagall, en entrant soudainement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle semblait plus en forme que tout à l'heure -peut-être était-ce d'avoir appris qu'elle était dispensée de surveillance des préparatifs cette année-, et encourageait ses élèves à rejoindre leurs équipes pour se lancer dans l'organisation du grand goûter. Comme certains traînaient des pieds, elle les activa : « Allez allez, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Ne traînez pas, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai un bain… heu, des copies à corriger qui m'attendent. » Au moment où Harry passait devant elle, la sorcière lui indiqua : « Ah oui, Potter, pour le matériel dont vous aurez besoin, vous passerez voir Rusard. C'est lui qui a tout ce qu'il vous faut. »

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

« Vas-y toi, frappe. » bougonna Draco, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

Harry jeta un petit coup d'œil à son coéquipier, qui avait fait la tête sur tout le chemin menant au bureau de Rusard. Le brun était un peu triste que l'autre ne montre pas plus d'enthousiasme dans la tâche qui leur avait été confiée, mais il restait philosophe. Peut-être que Malefoy finirait par y prendre du plaisir. Après tout, Noël était une fête, il fallait savoir se lâcher et s'amuser !

« Bon, je toque alors ? » demanda Harry. L'autre se contenta de hausser les épaules, détournant le regard. Le Gryffondor frappa, et quand Rusard vint ouvrir la porte, les deux élèves sursautèrent, un peu surpris de le voir avec Miss Teigne dans les bras, lui tenant la patte comme s'ils venaient de danser une valse.

D'ailleurs, vu le chant de Noël qu'on entendait depuis le fond de la pièce, c'était peut-être bien ce que le concierge et sa chatte faisaient juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » grogna Rusard avec sa politesse et son entrain habituels.

Harry lui expliqua la raison de leur visite, et l'homme, après un reniflement de mépris, partit farfouiller dans sa réserve, avant d'en ressortir avec un vieux sac de toile défraîchi.

« Tout est dedans. » nota-t-il sobrement, avant de leur claquer la porte au nez. Quelques secondes plus tard, la musique reprenait, plus fort.

Potter et Malefoy se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, et ce fut finalement le blond qui souffla, gêné :

« Bon. Trouvons un coin tranquille pour… pour ça. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Évidemment. Dépêchons-nous d'en finir. »

« Ok. Mais enfin, tu sais que tu devras supporter ça toute la soirée ? »

« Pitié, Potter, n'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie… C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça. »

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

Comme l'avait craint Harry, Draco et lui bataillèrent longtemps pour savoir qui ferait quoi. Ils finirent par réussir à se mettre d'accord, et jouèrent donc ça à pierre philosophale-feuille d'asphodèle-ciseaux enchantés.

Harry gagna.

Draco fit la tête. Longtemps, très longtemps…

 **o**

 **oooo**

 **ooooooo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **o**

 **o**

… si longtemps que le brun pensa que le blond ne se dériderait plus jamais. Le goûter de Noël battait pourtant son plein, et tout le monde s'amusait follement.

Et ce, malgré les cookies brûlés et originaux de Ron et Pansy (qui essayaient désespérément de refourguer leurs fournées de biscuits amandes-poivrons-myrtilles, cannelle-ciguë-prune dirigeable ou encore chocolat-orties-pamplemousse).

Et ce, malgré les sapins bigarrés, dont les décorations étaient si bariolées et mal assemblées qu'elles faisaient mal aux yeux -sans parler du fait que les arbres penchaient dangereusement vers la piste de danse.

Et ce, malgré les guirlandes accrochées aux murs, dont la moitié était très élégante, et l'autre moitié ressemblait à un serpent famélique sous psychotropes, s'entortillant sur lui-même. Et des couronnes, qui étaient pour la plupart rondes et joliment ornementées, tandis que d'autres étaient de forme carrée (!) et s'agrémentaient de bonbons mâchés, touffes de cheveux (de différentes couleurs et origines) et autres détritus méconnaissables.

Et le tout, malgré une orchestration hasardeuse, des éclairages ne fonctionnant qu'une fois sur deux, et un punch que Rogue lui-même qualifia de « potion de tue-loup très réussie, surtout pour un cocktail de fruits rouges au sucre de canne ».

Il n'y avait bien que les bouquets de houx et de gui suspendus dans toute la Grande Salle qui tenait la route.

Dommage qu'on ne les voie pas beaucoup à cause de l'absence de feu de cheminée (la dispute entre Zabini et Thomas n'était toujours pas réglée, et Ginny arbitrait toujours dans la forêt leur duel de blagues pour les départager) -elle-même due à l'absence de petit bois.

Ainsi, quand Potter et Malefoy firent leur entrée dans la Grande-Salle, on ne les remarqua pas immédiatement. La fête était animée et joyeuse, et les élèves occupés à danser ou discuter par groupes d'amis. Ce furent même les professeurs qui repérèrent les deux Némésis en premier.

« Tiens tiens... » s'amusa Rogue, légèrement pompette -il avait été le seul assez audacieux pour goûter le punch à l'air louche. « Ce ne serait pas nos deux héros de Poudlard, là-bas ? »

Réajustant avec peine ses lunettes en demi-lune -en vain, vu qu'il était lui aussi complètement beurré (il avait goûté les bonbons à la liqueur dont personne ne voulait)-, Dumbledore demanda :

« Où ça ? Sous le gui en train de s'embrasser ? »

« Mais non ! Ça c'est Weasley et Granger. Non, là-bas, sur le seuil de la salle... »

« Avec les oreilles de renne sur la tête ? »

« Pas du tout ! Ça c'est Flitwick, en train de danser la rumba avec Pomfresh... » Rogue réajusta lui-même les lunettes du directeur, et lui tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée. « Là-bas ! Les deux qui restent plantés comme deux gargouilles mal dégrossies... »

« Ah oui ! Le Père Noël et son lutin ! »

« Oui, tout à fait ! » s'exclama Severus, en gloussant devant le spectacle qu'offraient ses deux élèves. Il attrapa Colin Crivey qui passait à ce moment-là devant l'estrade des professeurs, et le soudoya d'une fiole de « lotion de sexyness'attitude » en échange de photos de Potter et Malefoy dans leurs costumes. Colin ne se fit pas prier, d'autant qu'il l'aurait fait même sans pot-de-vin.

En voyant ce sale petit cafard de Crivey venir les mitrailler de son appareil, les épaules de Draco tombèrent encore plus bas. Il marcha sur le pied de Potter -qui prenait la pose, tout sourire, devant Colin-, et lui murmura :

« Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit toi qui fasse le Père Noël ! Damné Potter, je suis sûr que tu as triché ! »

« Oh, arrête de râler. Dans les deux cas, tu aurais fait la tête. Ne me dis pas que c'est mieux à tes yeux de faire le Père Noël plutôt que le lutin ? En plus, ça respecte les couleurs de nos Maisons ! »

De mauvaise foi, Malefoy ne voulut pas admettre que Potter avait raison. Il croisa les bras, et bougonna seulement :

« Ben… peut-être que ça ne me plaît pas maintenant, mais que j'aimerai ça quand je serai adulte... »

Harry éclata de rire, pas dupe :

« Ah oui ! Genre, le jour où tu bosseras au Ministère ou je ne sais où, tu débarquerais avec plaisir à la fête de fin d'année, déguisé en Père Noël ? »

« Et ben qui sait ? Pourquoi pas ? »

« A d'autres, Malefoy ! Je te connais, moi ! » sourit le brun. Voyant que l'autre allait bouder encore longtemps, le Gryffondor l'attrapa par l'épaule, et lui glissa à l'oreille : « Allez, regarde, voilà les premiers élèves qui arrivent pour être pris en photos avec nous. Alors, sourions, et faisons la paix, au moins pour ce soir… C'est Noël, après tout ! »

Draco hésita. Longuement.

Et puis finit par se dire que ça ne le tuerait pas, effectivement, de s'amuser avec Potter, au moins le temps d'une soirée.

C'était Noël, après tout.


End file.
